<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observer on Endless Sky by Divano_Messiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683206">Observer on Endless Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah'>Divano_Messiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人理修复paro，玩了FGO梗但确实不是型月设定，复活后双男主组队进了皇历2018年的副本。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>主要设定还是遵循CG原作世界观，没有任何形式的御主从者设定，只是套用了一下人理保障机构迦勒底思路，不接受这种玩梗方式的可以适当避雷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从弗洛雷斯岛的港口出发，汽船再向西行驶二十海里，另有一座未被欧联官方文件登记的无名岛屿。半面环山，半面向海，断崖上生着一小片森林，抱海的平坦处遍布着石砂。土壤不算贫瘠，但种不出什么像样的粮食，落难者们大抵可以凭借一些无毒但味道也寡淡的野果和菌类充饥。有些海鸟会在此栖息，留下断裂的羽毛与粪便，还有一些腐烂的尸体，和海水、砂砾与咸涩的风混杂在一起，阻拦一些会将无人岛屿当做是乐园的窥探者的视线。</p><p>但这一带着实有过人类活动的痕迹。两百年前筑起，一百年前修缮，时至如今又一次被重新划入视野。帕加索西亚，为他们引路的魔女说，我们过去曾这么叫它。她的鞋跟踩过断羽和死去的贝类，对另一些藏在滩涂间的、岩石后的、崖壁下方的奇形怪状的骨头视若无睹。要是想把这地方的剩余资源好好利用起来，光凭现在这几个人可不够，她明白无误地指出了这点。已经离开当权位置的男人偏过眼神，实际坐在那位置上的男人叹了口气。“我们还有别的选择吗？”他问。</p><p>“只要你能帮我找出来就行。”C.C.回答。</p><p>在原址基础上建立一座新的基地约莫耗时半年，进一步开拓船港及迁入必需设备又额外耗费了两个月。岛屿，建筑区，陈旧的神殿，通往上方的道路，帕加索西亚成为了它们共同的名字。光和三年二月，不死的魔女终于又一次踏足了原本经由神明管辖的虚空之域。修缮和维护都还需继续进行，可拨来的人手却相当有限——与其说是无法调用更多人员，不如说是当事人在努力回避将更多无关人士拉入异常事态的可能性。鲁路修对重建教团一事毫无兴趣，也没在积极递交出更多契约。能进入基地大门的都是些藉由ZERO的人际关系网而自然出现的熟面孔，以及由熟面孔们帮忙做担保的另一些必要的技术性人员。待到施工阶段差不多告一段落，这地方便又重新变得冷冷清清的了。</p><p>ZERO从船坞走至断崖下的入口，一路向里经过钢铁的门阀与寂静的长廊。魔女在闲来无事时通常待在休息区里消磨时间，但有时也会单独前往老旧的神殿区。这天她没在用剧集和零食填补自己，她穿着套样式简单的白衣，站在石阶上注视沿石壁上升的纹路。它们存在于此的时间只会比他们所知的更久，长过他们的年纪，甚至早过他们的父辈诞生的时刻。ZERO问她对现状有何看法，照计划进行下去是否还会遇到更多出乎意料的困难。他问完后还未等到回答就觉得自己说了多余的话，当前的情形下所有人都在摸索前行，即使是C.C.也不见得能按照既有经验来提供预警。果不其然那女人笑了，她扭头看他，对着他扬起眉毛，开口时却没提他所想到的任何一点。</p><p>“我不提供特定的见解。”她说，“这打从一开始就并不是我的主意。”</p><p>是鲁路修，总是鲁路修。对现存的人世抱持着某种近乎偏执的责任感，即使已经为它死了一回，即使时下的难题早已经不在他原本打算负责的范畴内了，他还是坚持行进在这样一条艰难的道路上。因为除他以外再没有人愿意且能够负担起这一切来了，除非要对失控的愿望和人心都放任自流，那也意味着放弃了维护既有秩序的可能性。</p><p>“有时候我会觉得，相较于他的年纪而言，他的野心有点太大了。”C.C.又说，“没有哪一个人是生来就注定要成为救世主的。”</p><p>“我猜他不想要这个头衔。”ZERO说，“他只是在做自己该做的事。”</p><p>C.C.没有反驳他。戴面具的男人摘下了假面，伸手向前去触碰了石壁上的纵纹。他的思感和身躯都飘浮起来、消融于光又在某处凝聚了。古老的石室消失了，他踏足在一片混沌之间，脚下的平面笼着一层似云非雾的流质。他试着走动了几步，空间的变换在此地显得古怪而暧昧，好在他没过多久就发现了自己的目标。一个身影就在前方不远处独自伫立着，抱着双臂仿佛在沉思。</p><p>“你在这里做什么呢？”朱雀问他。</p><p>“观测。”那个人说。他回过头，不加掩饰地皱起了眉毛。“倒是你，怎么没有人引导就自己跑到这种地方来了？小心迷失方向了，很危险的。”</p><p>这里还有未消解的亡魂执念在徘徊着。憎恨他的，憎恨他们的，妄图将他们永远留在这里的，昔日里无数无名的死者。如果迷失得太深，会被那些影子给吞噬了去也说不定。朱雀不是头一次接收到这种警告了，他耸了耸肩，说“看来我的运气还算不错”。也不见得是这样，他想。只要他明确了自己是为了寻找某个人而来的，他就不会真的走错到别处去。C之世界在某些方面相当玄妙，意识能在很大程度上起到引导的作用。他没说得太细，鲁路修也没有追问，而是重新低下头去，看向了仿佛位于云上的地表。</p><p>“老实说，”朱雀说，“事情的进展太快了，我有点没弄明白。”</p><p>“你是在指哪一部分？”鲁路修问。他松开手臂，在虚空中伸展开来。他的手掌上方浮现出微弱的星芒，将暗沉发灰的地域都给稍微映亮了些。“如果是说原理方面，其实并不复杂，这里面没有太多独创性的成分，只是把夏穆娜当初的构想回收重利用了一下。”他解释道，“追溯时间与直接定位欲望的种子，在这方空间里都不是不可实现的事。我们要做的只是找到时空中的异常之处，并将其作为锚点。”</p><p>“然后进行潜航吗？”</p><p>“我更愿意称之为‘降落’。”鲁路修说，“你看。”</p><p>他将手掌翻覆过来，向下轻轻一按。雾气忽然散去了大半，脚下的实感也变得若有若无，原本的地面变成了一整片蔚蓝晴空，仿佛他们着实是踏立在云间了。站在这里俯瞰而去，能看见的是山峦大地、冰川海洋，人类活动的痕迹像耀眼的烙痕一般浮现在图幅之上。神明已经死去，留下的一部分权能便可被后来者利用了——假使他没有自居为神的意图，这倒也不算是全然的坏事。真正站在世界之巅所给人带来的感受还是与打赢一场战争、驯服一个国家、短暂地伫立在权位顶端的时候截然不同的，朱雀深吸了一口气，看向站在自己斜前方的男人的身影。</p><p>“我没有弄明白的并不是原理。”他说，“只是事态规模有些超出我的想象了。”</p><p>“你不是非要协助我不可。”鲁路修说。他的表情还没能平静到波澜不惊的地步，他自己也在俯瞰这图景时隐约怀着些敬畏，这与他在人前表现得冷淡从容乃至有些倨傲的做派有些不同。这一点不同将他从自命为神的傲慢中拉回人间，也将他们之间的距离拉得更近了些，毕竟不是每个人都有幸见到鲁路修不那么完美出彩的一面的。他会在面对一些意料之外的问题时感到烦躁，他会气馁，他会沮丧，他会需要人帮上一把。朱雀向着他多走近了两步，抬手搭在了他的后背上。</p><p>“说什么呢。”朱雀告诉他，“即使只是为了尽到身为ZERO的责任，我也不可能完全置身事外。”</p><p> </p><p>光和三年五月，一切总算是将将步上了正轨。能够重利用的遗迹已经所剩无几了，过去的鲁路修只会对此庆幸不已，现在的他则是在懊悔当初自己出手弄毁了太多，以至于想要找一个地点还算隐蔽且适合在周围进行改建的地方还得跑到大西洋当中来。不管怎么说，通信卫星的接入让待在这么一个地方归结世界各地的信息成为了可能的，常驻在这里的人数少得可怜，生活物资也不需要太多。</p><p>拥有一座基地会比不停地环游世界、全靠道听途说和运气去找他们的目标人物要更为高效。在新增设备的辅助与魔女的帮扶下，他们在C之世界中建立了新的平台，可以定位到已经散落出去的碎片。有一部分不需要特别去处理，过于弱小的残片会自然消散，落到荒野间被毫无恶念的人所获也不见得会变作特别危险的东西；另一部分则需要通过主动出击来进行回收，以免扰乱时下乃至更长的时间跨度中的秩序。鲁路修头一次听说那些爆裂出去的碎片波及到的不止是“当下”时差点就破口大骂了，虽然冷静下来想想这也说不上特别离谱——圣神官夏穆娜一早就拥有了回溯时间的能力，其目标也是通过逆序前行对现实产生更为深刻的影响。如此一来，在她的怨念影响下掀动的风浪会影响到既有的时间序列，这点也算是可以预见的了。</p><p>回收工作在有条不紊地进行中。被确认到的碎片反应出现在现世时，他和C.C.就会简单地离开基地而去往目标所在地，在普通人的交通工具就能奏效时，也犯不着去使用更为奇怪的途径来移动自身。但有时候他们需要追溯到过去，而这部分所在时间发生了偏移的碎片往往比遗留在现世的更为危险。它们会在历史中划出不同的轨迹，被一个错误的愿望碎片引向另外的方向，倘若这种偏移大到了一定程度，很有可能会对现实的根基都产生冲击。</p><p>因而需要回收和修正，去往一至两个世代以前，从部族的头目、军队的将领与争斗的祖辈手中拿回祸乱的引子。与这些经历相比，在现世去往偏僻的山区和海域解决掉盗匪或邪教徒之类的家伙都算得上是很轻松的活儿了。第一次跨越时空的尝试发生在当年六月，第二次是八月，一次在欧洲西部，一次在远东。两次的实践经历让他们拥有了更多可参考的数据，从而对下降的精准度进行更多微调。C.C.只负责待在位于C之世界的中枢处，提供一些必要的信息，偶尔负责指个路，具体的活儿都还是由鲁路修自己来做。</p><p>“老实说我不是武斗派的。”他抱怨过，“也就是目前碰上的情况都还能靠一点挑拨离间的小伎俩搞定罢了。”他能在下降时随身携带的物资越来越多，一开始只有贴身衣物，然后一件件添上了防身用的武器、储备水与干粮甚至是体积不太大的背囊。空投下去的东西还是越少越好，C.C.这么宣称。如同他们在异常时空中主动留下的痕迹也是越少越好一样。反正就算狼狈一点也能活着回来，至少短时间内还没出现身体受伤后不能复原的问题。</p><p>从一个单纯的流浪者变成一个时空流浪者，诚如朱雀所言，这种事情确实有些超出预期范围了。有一些需要他去面对的只是纯粹的陌生人，有些人则顶着记载在史册里头的名字。他一次、两次、三次地返回原点，躺在凹凸不平的石板刻纹上，脸上还沾着一百年前的雨水和烟雾。C.C.抱着手臂站在一旁，告诉他可以稍微休息一阵。</p><p>他确实休息过一阵。离开荒芜的孤岛，踏到更为平坦丰沃的土地上去。走过重建的城镇，走过不认得他的乡野，又回去更为熟悉的地界悄悄面见一些老相识。多呼吸一次当世的空气，他就会感觉自己的认知视角还能离寻常的人类再近一分。有时候他会回到东京去，用朱雀留给他的备用钥匙打开那栋房屋的大门。ZERO的住所总是老样子，一天、一周、一个月、一年都没什么变化。绿植更换过两三次，有时是因无暇照料而枯死了，有时只是被猫打翻了底盆。亚瑟蹲在猫爬架上冲着他喵喵叫，鲁路修伸手去逗猫，收获到的是对方纡尊降贵地搭上来的一只手爪。这些年间亚瑟的脾气也变得平和了不少，可能就像饲养他的人一样。</p><p>他在深夜收到C.C.的联络。一进入休息模式就毫无正常昼夜观念的魔女没有给他看脸，只拨来了音频通话。“这回的情况比较复杂。”她说。她的声音里听不出太多过于明显的情绪，鲁路修一时间摸不准她是什么个态度。</p><p>“怎么？”他问，“终于有时间节点距离现在超过三百年的乱子出现了吗？接下来你是不是打算告诉我，因为时间跨度太大，定位也变得很不方便，我一个人去随时可能走丢，一个不小心就回不到当前时空来了——那之类的？”</p><p>亚瑟在挠他的门。他出卧室门检查了喂食器，一切运作正常。还没用完餐的猫对着他甩尾巴，又看了眼正门口的方向。鲁路修蹲下去摸了摸他的脑袋，安抚下因饲主又一次离家太久而有些焦躁的猫咪。“首先，不，这回的时间点还挺近的，想要确定你的时空坐标也不是什么难事。”C.C.的声音混在了几声距离更近的猫叫里，“然后，是，我不建议你一个人去，但不是因为可能走丢这方面的问题。”</p><p>鲁路修挑起眉毛，等候她把话说完。通话对面的人故意拖延了一会儿，才用一种与其说是替他担忧、不如说至少有一小半是在看热闹的语气说：</p><p>“这次我定位到了皇历二零一八年，你应该知道这意味着什么。”</p><p>鲁路修手一抖，并在反应过来之后原地跳了起来。“我真得去吗？”他下意识地蹦出这么一句。</p><p>“你真得去。”C.C.说，“这一年里究竟发生了多少大事件，你应该比谁都清楚。换句话说，哪一环出了问题都不是没可能。至于后续的连锁反应会是怎样的，我现在也很难看清楚。”</p><p>“你能不能大致圈定一个范围？”鲁路修接着问道。亚瑟开始绕着他的脚脖子转圈，闻闻嗅嗅之余好奇地盯着他看。他感到有点胸闷气短，大概不是猫的问题。“年初还是年中？欧洲还是日本？或者是不列颠尼亚本土出了什么问题？”</p><p>“不知道。”</p><p>“年代都这么近了，你不应该定位得更精确吗？”</p><p>“有人阻拦了我的窥视。”C.C.说。她的声音变得更为沉静，先前隐约存在的幸灾乐祸的成分也消失不见了。“别忘了，如果这回的问题根源是发生在你周围的事，那么位于那个时空的‘我’很可能也被牵扯进来了。我的权能不会在这几年间就发生太大改变，即使不能反向影响到作为枢纽的C之世界，仅仅只是拦下一道目光还是件很容易的事。”</p><p>“怎么听上去更麻烦了。”鲁路修咕哝道。他同意这份判断，并觉得就算问题不出在自己身上肯定也出在他的父母或他那位奇怪的伯父身上——不管是在哪一方，解决问题的过程都会变得很麻烦。年代隔得太近也有不好的地方，比如说他的长相和身份就不见得都是秘密了，万一环绕在位于异常时空奇点的另一个自己去的纷争波及到了他身上，根本就连可以喊冤的地方都没有。</p><p>“所以我说了，我不建议你一个人去。”C.C.又重申了一次，“即使是去面对你曾经面对过的糟烂世界，你也还是需要什么人在旁协助的。”</p><p> </p><p>刚结束一次海外出差行程的ZERO在接近午夜时才回到住所，他原以为接下来可以好好享受一个相对正常、也许时间还能稍微长一点的假期，随后他就被一个并不常住在这里的家伙堵在了门厅里。鲁路修神情严肃，连带着蹲在他脚边的猫看上去也很严肃，还有一丝丝的不满。他大概花了不到一分钟的时间就言简意赅地解释清楚了他露出这副表情来的原因，以及C.C.提供的建议——虽然这个建议哪怕她不说他可能自己也会说。摘下面具的男人看了眼蹲地的猫，发觉自己已经开始考虑应该把他送到哪去托养了。“你确定这回要带上我一起吗？”然后他才有些哭笑不得地问了一句。</p><p>“你不可能完全置身事外。”鲁路修说。</p><p>他没法反驳这个。不管是鲁路修需要帮助这件事本身，还是他们即将去往的目的地的性质，他都没办法把自己给摘出去。朱雀缓缓叹了口气，把抱在手头的面具挂到了一旁的衣帽架上。“真会给我找麻烦。”他说。</p><p>“彼此彼此。”鲁路修说，“这次的事件比较……特殊。虽然我还不确定具体发生了什么、会牵扯到哪些人，但八成是我独自面对会觉得非常棘手的状况。”</p><p>“我理解。”朱雀说，“那一年发生的重要事件实在太多，哪一环发生变化都可能会导致整体走向的偏移。”</p><p>有关于我和你，他想。我们两个的决定都实在牵扯太广。不论是在战场上的位置，还是在那以外的地方发生的冲突。倘若问题围绕着他们之中的某一人而生，战争的结局会变成怎样的？——又或者根本无法迎来那个结局呢？</p><p>“而且我还有一种不太好的预感。”鲁路修说。他用两指压住太阳穴，表情明显变得愁苦了些。“退一步说，就算问题没出在我们两个身上，单单是可能和过去的自己打上照面这一点就够让人头疼了。”亚瑟轻轻叫唤了一声，跑来拍打ZERO的制服靴子。朱雀弯下腰去，把他抱了起来，由他隔着手套在自己的手指关节上啃了一小口。</p><p>诚然，他想。从光和四年夏看向身后，十七八岁的年纪确实显得太过张狂了。冲突爆发有如一出出没有歇止间断的剧目，爱憎都不得沉淀，或许也还不曾真正看清自己。所以鲁路修会来寻求他的帮助，所以他们必须一同前去，无论是降落在何处——都市之中，焦土之外，或是存放回忆的故地。那时他们互相妥协了、和解了才得以触摸到想要的结局，这次也需要一同去应对未知的偏差才能重归既成的秩序。</p><p>“我们两个始终一同行动的话，应该还是能应付大多数突发状况的吧。”他说。鲁路修扁了下嘴，没有反驳他的话。一刻钟后朱雀终于歇回了自己的卧房里，心知等天亮了就又要和这张床进行告别了。他入睡的速度很快，但在睡梦中也隐隐约约能觉察到有人在安静地注视着自己。隔着辽阔的星海，裹挟着一缕似有若无的哀伤。他以为那是留在自己身边一同入眠的人，他试图伸出手去发出呼唤。他还没能拼出一个具体的名字，那道目光便悄无声息地中断了，只在梦境深处留下一片寂静空无。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 1. 故都</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最开始是在一个夜晚。</p><p>都城西区的居民区不全是贵族的眷属，也有靠手艺吃饭、又借助商业推广努力进到帝国的心脏一带来好打开更多生意通路的普通人。柯尔特家最开始做的是仿古火器的生意，兼带着做些手工刺绣。贵族们喜欢拿这些东西来消遣，未见得派得上用场，但不少人乐得买些稀奇样式来放在家里用作展示。店铺不大，和附近的一整个片区一样都归一个子爵管辖。子爵大人的名字是弗内斯或杜克，家里的大人们提过几次，莉莉安也从来没记清楚过。</p><p>她不负责跟那些有爵位在身的大人物打交道。母亲说她的行为太过粗野，将她送进女子学校去学习礼仪，每逢假期才能重新回到家中。学校在这一年提早放了假，高年级的女孩们拿着电话议论纷纷，脸上尽是些忧心忡忡的神色。莉莉安还不太懂，她提前一个月就见到了家人，父母拥抱她时的态度都柔软和缓了几分，但他们一旦转过身去，脸上的茫然和惶恐便都藏不住了。“往后该怎么办呀？”母亲说。是在一个夜晚，莉莉安起床小解的时候听到了她在哭。她断断续续提到了子爵大人、店铺的生意和昂贵的缴纳金，父亲的声音则更低沉些。他提到皇帝，是那位新登基的、特别年轻的皇帝，上位的手段不那么正当，也不知道用什么法子强压下了一众理应反对他的声音。</p><p>“我们还有一条出路。”父亲说，“能不能成功就取决于那位新来的小皇帝打算动刀到哪个程度了。”</p><p>然后是好几个不够平静的夜晚。她被父母的商议弄醒，她被更多奇怪的动静弄醒。有些她不认得的陌生面孔开始出入她家的门厅，带着些看上去和店铺里摆卖的火器样式相差颇远的枪支。他们提到了“军队”，自称是“起义”，穿着华贵服饰的大人们来来去去，其中某一个或许就是弗内斯或杜克。把自己藏好，母亲说，别问你不该问的、莉莉安。时间就快到平时要放假的日子了，学校没有来新的通知，店铺的大门也紧闭着。不需要帮工，不需要去接待那些她不认得的面孔。新闻里播放着发生在潘德拉贡的种种新事，称不愿解散私军的贵族们为“不合新法的流亡者”。父亲砸碎了一个半空的酒瓶，说时候差不多了。</p><p>再往后的一个晚上，她听见了沉闷的轰鸣声。在西北郊的方向，还没有进入城区的边界，就开始了漫长的碰撞。过去了一个小时，或两个小时，父亲没有回来，母亲也不知去向。她从床上爬起来，没穿鞋袜，赤着脚跑出卧室的门，跑进空无一人的起居室，跑过没有亮灯的门厅。她站在那里等待，总会有一两个大人出现的。是她的父母，是那些她逐渐开始认得脸的衣着华丽的客人，提着包裹，藏着枪支，去到某些她不知道的地方。</p><p>她等到凌晨四点，分针指向了五，门锁被打开了。灯亮了，一些穿着统一式样制服的士兵走进来，约莫有十二人，随后又进来了另一个有些特殊的高个儿男人。他的半边脸上覆着金属，看上去有些可怕。“是的，这就是那个联络点。”他在进屋后侧过身，眼睛看向门外，单手按在胸前，“其实我能处理好的，不需要劳烦您亲自过来。”</p><p>“我不是不信任你，只是想确保一下你没有漏掉什么。”一个声音说。</p><p>金属脸的男人点了下头，不再多说什么。士兵们开始翻箱倒柜，应当是在找些东西。他们的视线从她身上扫过去，一次、两次，就像看见一尊木像一般冷淡，但随后还是有人指了下她所在的方位。留在门外的人总算进来了，看脸孔是这些人当中最为年轻的一个。他的披风上嵌着猩红的宝石，在灯光下闪闪发亮。</p><p>“你好。”他在转向她之后说。他停在离她三步远的地方，没有走得更近，低头瞥了下她光着的脚。</p><p>“爸爸和妈妈呢？”女孩问他。</p><p>“他们去了一个地方，很快就会回来的。”年轻人说。</p><p>他的声音在此时显得很是温和，他的脸上挂着一抹浅笑，他的长相也不算凶——不会比旁边那个金属脸的怪人更凶。莉莉安盯着他看了片刻，忽然想起了什么。“我见过你，”她说，“在电视上，你是那个……”</p><p>新任的小皇帝身边的骑士，那个会被大人们叫做贱种、狗杂碎、为了上位不择手段的疯子的名誉不列颠尼亚人。她犹豫了，零之骑士却像是浑不在意一般歪了下嘴，半蹲在了她的面前。“你叫什么名字？”他柔声问她。</p><p>“莉莉安。”她小声说。</p><p>“很好，莉莉安。”他在士兵们翻来覆去弄出的碰撞声响中微笑着，“你不需要再感到害怕了。”</p><p> </p><p>虽说是“降落”，但他们也没有真的被扔到半空中，最多离地半米左右，会来不及调整平衡但肯定不至于摔断腿。他实际清醒过来的时候已经躺在地上了，脑子嗡嗡作响，硬砸了一下坚实大地的后背也在向他抱怨。他呻吟了一声，手肘支着地面坐起身来的时候还有些天旋地转。“感觉如何？”有人在不远处问他。</p><p>“老实说，有点想吐。”他十分诚实地回答。</p><p>他又耗了大概一分钟才缓过来。宛如中暑般的胸闷气短和眩晕感渐渐变弱了，也让他意识到再这么闷下去说不定真的会中暑——以防万一，他们是穿着防寒套落下来的，大斗篷裹着脑袋肩膀，就算直接被扔到西伯利亚也不至于立刻被冻死。他们显然不在西伯利亚，也不在那个意外颇多的冬季里。天空很蓝，太阳很毒，一看就是个不太好熬的夏天。朱雀扶着墙根站起来，抬头看见自己的同伴已经在拍掉斗篷上沾到的灰了。“你的适应性还不错。”鲁路修边拍灰边说，“我也是尝试了几次之后才慢慢习惯的。”</p><p>“这就算完了？”朱雀有气没力地问，“我们已经到地方了吗？”</p><p>行囊没丢，还在他背后。他把东西甩下胳膊，从斗篷内侧拿出来平放在地上。鲁路修已经做了同样的事，他把拍打干净的斗篷卷起边来，这才蹲到了背囊旁边。“我联系不上C.C.了。”然后他说。朱雀停止了左顾右盼，盯着了鲁路修被兜帽挡住的后脑勺。</p><p>“你们是靠什么联系的？心灵感应？”他发自内心地感到好奇。</p><p>“你在说什么呢，当然是通讯器了。”鲁路修举起一个长相很普通的耳麦。他用拇指拨弄了几下，它便发出一阵微弱的电流滋滋声，全是杂音，没有可用的号段。“不过你说的也有道理，”鲁路修又说，“直接用意识跟她隔空对话应该也有可行性，只不过毕竟我的Geass不是用来干这个的，实际操作起来会稍微有点麻烦。等晚点我们找个安全的地方再研究一下。”</p><p>朱雀看了看他举着的通讯器，又忍不住看了看天。“我真的很好奇那东西是以什么原理来运作的。”</p><p>“你要是真的想仔细研究一下，我倒是不介意给你看它的参数，但我们得平安回去才能检阅资料库。”鲁路修说。他把通讯器收回了背囊里，单手拎着提带重新站了起来。“至于我们要花上多久才能回去，那就是另一个问题了。不觉得这附近的景色很眼熟吗？”</p><p>他们正站在一条一点都不狭窄的巷道里，就在临近巷口的地方。朱雀差不多回了神，也没空继续对初次的穿越之旅发散更多无用的感想了。这次他更加认真地看了看周围的布局，面前的长街上没有行人在随意走动，路面平整且过于宽阔了，容得下一支仪仗队直接拉过去。不止是这样，他冒出脑袋查看情况时发觉有卫兵正在巡逻，而更远的地方那高阔的雕花大门在这个年头的新闻里出镜率应该还是颇高的。朱雀缩回头来，深吸了一口气。“圣达尔文大街……”</p><p>“而且这明显是夏天。”鲁路修说，声音突然变得干涩了不少，“也就是说，目前的当权者是……”</p><p>他的话还没说完，巡查的队伍就忽然加快脚步向这边来了。没有人吹响警哨，但肯定有人以其它方式发出了警示。看衣着是皇室禁卫军，第九十九代皇帝的特供版。虽然这也不算什么很难解决的事态，朱雀还是稍稍感到了一阵牙疼。他征询性地看向鲁路修，后者动也没动。当然了，在这条街上跟禁卫军赛跑绝对是最坏的主意，不过他也不是没把握以一对多还把鲁路修护个周全。枪就别在腰间，匕首藏在靴子边，反正他也一样熟悉附近的地形，半打半逃不是完全没有胜算。</p><p>不过鲁路修显然有另外的打算。他耸了下肩，怡然不惧地面朝向接近他们的队伍。他们很快就被包围了，为首的一人抬枪指向他。“形迹可疑者不得擅自接近皇宫禁地。”看打扮是巡查队长的人冷声说，“摘下兜帽，露出脸来，举起双手接受搜身。”鲁路修大声叹了口气，不紧不慢地把盖在头顶的布料往后一掀。他还没依言把双手都举起来，巡查队长的表情就变得十分精彩了。</p><p>“……陛下？”他犹豫道。</p><p>鲁路修还没放下的右手向肩后轻轻虚按了一下，于是朱雀也将兜帽取了下来。他们都露出脸之后，本来看似还有几分怀疑的巡查队长面色一整，老老实实地低下了头。“敬礼！”他压低声音吼了一句。围过来的小队齐齐单手捶胸，身体前躬向他们两人致意。好在他们没有当街下跪，不然这一幕看上去就更怪了——虽然也不至于引人瞩目，毕竟也没几个敢在这条街上随便探头探脑的闲人。鲁路修点了下头，再开口时忽然恢复了那副上位者向人发号施令时从容又略带几分冷淡的口吻。</p><p>“我还有些事要确认。”他说，“就在潘德拉贡这一带，不必跟来。”</p><p>“您有什么吩咐，大可直接知会一声——”</p><p>“我想亲自去做。”鲁路修说。他微微抬起下巴，发出一声冷哼。“近来你们搜集情报的速度太慢了，若不是这样，我也犯不着自个儿跑出来。你们应该考虑如何向我谢罪，而不是质疑我的决定。”他说得像模像样，朱雀还隐约感受到他调用起了某种力量，这大概能够使得面前这些傀儡士兵闭嘴得更快。鲁路修略一歪头，双手都叠在了身前，恰到好处地摆出了一副有些不耐烦的模样。“再说了，零之骑士也在我身边进行护卫，还轮不到你们来操心我的人身安全吧？——除非你们是想质疑我亲自挑选的骑士的能力？”</p><p>他把话说得这样重，没有人再敢提出反对意见了。“失礼了。”巡查队长低声说。他飞快地一躬身，转头便宣布了紧急状态解除。士兵们齐声应是，然后依着号令迈开步子往街道的另一头去了。他们来得快去得也快，事情发展至此朱雀才刚刚感觉到自己的后颈上开始冒汗。不是因为紧张，只是因为气温。他拽着斗篷领子晃了两晃，黑色吸热，夏天就更难熬，话说回来，他们穿得一身黑就这么大大咧咧地出现在皇宫前方的主街道上，也就差把“我很可疑”几个大字给写在脸上了。</p><p>“还挺方便糊弄的。”鲁路修轻快地说，“真是谢谢我自己了。”</p><p>确实。朱雀也将行囊提在了手中，迈步越过了鲁路修的身位。街道上的景象确实与他记忆中的一致，但也有些许不同。既然暂时不会再有禁卫军来逮他们了，他可以放心再多观察一阵——等等，问题就出在禁卫军的身上。</p><p>“是我记错了吗？”他迷惑道，“负责巡逻的人数是不是太多了？”</p><p>“自信一点，你没记错，人数确实变多了。”鲁路修说，“过去我设置的警戒线也不少，但是按说在这一带还不至于戒严到这种程度。”</p><p>朱雀偏过头去，总算看清了鲁路修的表情。早已离任的过期皇帝正颇有些纠结地皱着眉头，似乎没能很快得出答案。单是站在这里也没什么用，按鲁路修刚才在那番对话中透露出的意思，他们可能得到处走访一番搜集情报才行。“下一步怎么走？”朱雀问道。</p><p>“首先搞清楚是哪里不对劲。”鲁路修说，“大致的时间和形势都已经确定了，接下来要判断的就是问题出在谁身上了。既然都快形成特异时空的‘核’了，肯定是个相当麻烦的家伙。”</p><p>“目前嫌疑最大的就是你本人吧？”</p><p>“我不否认。”他撇了下嘴，“但也不能百分百肯定。没准是修奈泽尔发了病，我们两个落到潘德拉贡这一带来只是为了帮这个时空的自己一把。有野心也有能力，手握权势和武器，还聚拢了一部分人心。要说这个时候的修奈泽尔是否拥有强烈的想要祈愿的欲望，我认为是有的。他所知道的Geass是那么方便的能力，他也不是那种十分介意玩弄人心的正直性格，如果想要多一样筹码来跟我抗衡，而这种诉求确实吸引来了一小块愿望的碎片……”</p><p>他停住了，张了张嘴，好像意识到了他多多少少对修奈泽尔还积存着一些怨气，而这种怨气在潘德拉贡的地头上一旦被引爆出来就可能再多强化十倍百倍。朱雀没忍住笑了一声，鲁路修对着他翻了下眼皮。“我不是在为自己辩解。”鲁路修嘟囔道，“我只是想多假设几种可能性。”</p><p>“我知道的。”朱雀低声应道。</p><p>他们没有在圣达尔文大街附近停留太久。他们得找个地方换掉衣服，把斗篷换成普通一点的袖衫，然后用帽子来挡脸。随身携带的行囊里有不少东西可用，总比到地方两手空空一切基本问题都得自己想办法解决来得好。年代很近，是他们都熟悉的地方，不存在交流障碍，商店街上公共设施齐备，也不用担心饿肚子。至于消费问题……只要鲁路修的眼睛还好使，基本上就不存在什么难以解决的消费问题。</p><p>也因为是在潘德拉贡，鲁路修并不能在什么地方都毫无顾忌地使用Geass，毕竟这里是某位皇帝的统治核心地域，同源的力量不见得能重复生效。他们换上了更为轻便的行装，墨镜加帽子就能很好地应付行人的目光和毒辣的太阳。不仅是朱雀人种的问题，他们两个的脸都没法坦荡荡地露在外面，幸好来往的行人依然不是很多。</p><p>这就有些奇怪了。他们从中心区起一路向西，不仅是显得有几分冷清的商业街，哪儿的行人都不太多。负责维护秩序的人倒是太多了一点，来回巡查的禁卫军之后是普通的警卫队，站岗的密集程度也远比朱雀记忆里的更为夸张。即使是在最初最为动乱的半个月内，反抗势力遍地走，想要摸进皇宫去直接跟皇帝以不那么和平的方式“稍微谈谈”的人还要更多，也不至于让潘德拉贡变成这般缺乏生气的模样。商业活动看上去倒是还很正常，至少没有肉眼可见大批查封倒闭的店铺，但光是人们不愿外出这点就已经够奇怪了。</p><p>“你觉不觉得这里有点……”朱雀组织了一下语言。鲁路修回过头来，一脸并不意外地勾了下嘴角。</p><p>“太平静了？”</p><p>“而且在外活动的人也太少了。”朱雀说，“就算是因为天气，这一带也还不到边郊，街道上不该这么冷清。”</p><p>总不至于是突然出现了某种难以在热天控制的瘟疫吧？他想这么揣测。但如果是这样的话，禁卫军们阻止鲁路修“外出”的态度应该更为坚决一些才是。他们走过帕里亚公园，用鲁路修弄来的现金买了车票，登上环城线打算往北坐一小段距离。车厢里同样冷冷清清，和他们在同一节的只有一个面生的小女孩，看上去不过七八岁，梳着亚麻色的高马尾，独自坐在角落里，一见到陌生人就猛一下瞪大了双眼，看上去有些吃惊。</p><p>说来有趣，从他们摆脱禁卫军以来，这还是头一个在见到他们时露出这般生动表情的人。大部分人脸上的表情都是相当平和的微笑，并不虚假，但也不够真实。就像是那些被Geass所控制的军队，像那些老老实实当着奴仆的旧皇族，无论什么事都不会让他们的态度产生太大变化，只有在涉及到他们所效忠的对象时才会引出更多鲜明的情绪。为他们引路的警卫，为他们提供饮食的店主，与他们错身而过的、看气质是原贵族出身的年轻女士，所有这些人的神情都仿佛是一个模子里刻出来的，和在皇宫里摆出恭顺的态度来取悦皇帝的傀儡们也没有很大不同。</p><p>朱雀看向鲁路修，鲁路修径直向那女孩走去了。朱雀没能从她身上捕捉到丁点杀意，看来并不是那类打小就被养作特殊任务使用的卒子。她往座椅里侧缩了缩，膝盖不安地并拢得更为严实了。鲁路修已经做出了某种判断吗？他还没看明白。</p><p>“你好，小小姐。”鲁路修说。他摘下墨镜，半蹲在了女孩面前，双眼平视着她的眼睛。“看样子你就是我们这一路过来所碰到的最为清醒的人了。不太介意的话，我有些事想问你。”</p><p>“……皇、皇帝陛下……？”</p><p>“有关于这点，还请你对别人保密。”他微笑道。</p><p>话虽如此，他们附近也暂时没有别的旁观者了。女孩迟疑了几秒，旋即轻而快速地点了点头。她看上去依然很吃惊，程度比之前更为严重，还带着几分掩饰不住的畏惧。她试图滑下座椅，或许是想行个礼，却被鲁路修抬手阻住了。他在她身边的空位上坐了下来，隔开了一小段间距，不至于忽然一下碰到她并致使她大叫起来。“失、失礼了，但是，您为什么会突然到这一带来呢？”在他们都坐好之后，女孩才小声发问。鲁路修保持着那副还算亲切的笑容，侧过头去认真地凝视着她。</p><p>“这里是不列颠尼亚的都城，而我是不列颠尼亚的统治者。”他语调温和地答道，“我当然可以出现在归我管辖的任何一寸土地上。”</p><p>女孩又点了点头。她将脑袋低下了，叠在膝上的手指绞在了一块儿。朱雀向着她多走近了一步，以免她突然惊慌失措到试图逃跑。女孩的肩膀剧烈地颤抖了几下，这让朱雀察觉到了什么。“你很怕我？”他问。</p><p>“没、没有，我只是，”女孩小声说，“有点意外，因为没、没想到……”</p><p>“你又没做错什么，我也不会突然把你关进监牢。”朱雀告诉她，“不需要这么紧张。”</p><p>有鉴于他直接露着脸在外行动的机会不多了，他都有段时间没尝过这种到哪儿都会被孩子们惧怕乃至憎恨的滋味了，以至于他花了些时间才重新适应。他过去的名声有多差他还是记得个大概的，看样子在这个特异时空里这点也没有发生太大变化。朱雀感觉到同行者用一种似笑非笑的古怪眼神瞥了一下这边，无奈地摸了下自己的鼻子。女孩怯声应了句“好”，然后在鲁路修的要求下报上了自己的名字。</p><p>“莉莉安。”鲁路修便这么喊她，声音柔和，眼神沉静，并没有调用起那份蛊惑人心的力量，就这样坦然地注视着这个陌生的孩子，“你为什么害怕我们呢？从头来说。”</p><p> </p><p>正如零之骑士所承诺的，她的父母的确回来了。</p><p>也是在一个夜晚。没有聚会，没有其他的客人，也没有她听得似懂非懂的高谈阔论。父亲先一步进门，母亲跟在他后头。他们身上没有明显的外伤，看上去也没有受惊过度。母亲要她早些睡觉，她便听话地照做了。那个晚上她依然没能睡得很好，她半夜起床去看了看情况，父母都没被她吵醒，他们沉浸在香甜的梦里。</p><p>被翻乱的东西收拾好了，生意也继续了下去。来往的客人们减少了，但收入似乎没有少太多。学校没有传来更多通知，熟识的其他女孩也没有打来电话。莉莉安坐在她的矮木椅上，看着父亲面色平和地整理柜台。没有劫后余生的喜悦，也没有或许更应出现的愤怒。他根本不去谈论那个夜晚的后续，就仿佛此前的喧嚷都不曾存在过一样。</p><p>“子爵大人呢？”莉莉安问他。</p><p>“什么子爵？”父亲说，“没有子爵了。也没有伯爵和侯爵了。”</p><p>“那我们接下来该跟谁做生意呢？”她接着问。</p><p>“也不是所有人都丢了脑袋。”父亲说，“没丢脑袋的人也没丢掉所有的钱财。”</p><p>“会比以前少。”母亲说，“但是好过没有。”</p><p>“谁丢了脑袋？”莉莉安问。她说话时本能地瑟缩了一下，父亲却像是浑不在意般散漫地一挥手。</p><p>“很多人。”他说。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为他们忤逆了尊贵的陛下。”母亲说。</p><p>“但我记得父亲也——”</p><p>“你在说什么呢，莉莉安。”父亲说，“皇帝陛下宽恕了我们的罪行，你应该感到高兴。”</p><p>再没有人在夜间过来了。她去拜访过她还认得的一些，临街的马尔杜姆家屋子空了，邻居们也都紧闭着大门，偶尔能敲开一扇窗户，里头的人要么一脸茫然，要么就是压低声音警告她别打听太多不该打听的。北街的拉纳，药店的丹恩，没有整个儿消失不见，但对待皇帝的态度也都变成了和她的父母一个样。他们分明是争论过的，莉莉安回想了一番。缴纳给子爵大人的利润，依托子爵大人而打开的生意网，乐意在这一带消费的也都是些同等阶级的人。他们的数目减少了，父亲说是“没有了”。不需要额外缴纳一笔钱财，但也失去了一大批固定客源。这完全是坏事吗？她不知道。他们先前反对皇帝是为了这个吗？他们如今变得恭顺了又是为了什么？深夜的轰鸣还在继续，只是越来越少、持续的时间也越来越短了。皇帝还留在皇宫里，仿佛什么级别的乱子都不会切实威胁到他的安全。</p><p>她其实不应该感到害怕。零之骑士是这么告诉她的，她的父母也都还在。他们没有消失不见，没有被关入监牢，没有像他们平静地、微笑着提及的那样“掉了脑袋”。也不会全是掉脑袋，她隐约知道一些。只要用真家伙来上一枪就行。柯尔特家没有再出什么意外，零之骑士也没有再来过。但是有些声音还是能在夜晚听到的，士兵们会列队经过，像沉默的深色的洪流。她似乎开始明白一些了。</p><p>她看着曾对她说无需再害怕的男人的脸，她感到危险。或许从那个晚上起她就在发抖了，即使她还有太多事情没有弄清。零之骑士的到来不过是一个讯号，但这的确意味着改变的发生。他不过是听令行事，对吗？——那么可能还是皇帝本人更值得惧怕。</p><p>“我想听听你的判断。”一身便装打扮的皇帝说。</p><p>“要我直说吗？”他的骑士抬手挠了下鼻翼，“我觉得你疯得比我想象中还要厉害那么一点点。”</p><p>“是啊、是啊，不管是谁来面对这种局面，第一反应都会是这样吧——我自己也不例外。”便装的皇帝叹息道，“我就不该抱有侥幸心理的。既然潘德拉贡是最接近问题根源的地方，我们直接出现在这里也就不会再有别的理由了。”</p><p>他们都被她领进了家门，背着她和她的父母简单交谈了几句，然后将屋子原本的主人打发出门去了，据说只是“将应当去采购的时间给提前了一点”。莉莉安给他们泡了茶，她对自己的手艺并不自信，但坐下喝茶的两个人也没有露出多么明显的不满之色。黑发的年轻男人无疑是这些日子以来被电视新闻提到了一次又一次的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，尽管他看上去并不像是她曾在大人们口中听到过的“不知天高地厚的小子”和“失格的暴君”。他对着泡开的茶叶愁眉不展，单手在桌沿绕来绕去地画圈。“不妙。”他咕哝道，“很不妙。对贵族的清肃从来都不该波及到平民头上，哪怕是拥有经济利益联系的拥护派，只要不拥有带特权的头衔，也该被排除在控制的范围之外。不，应该说恰恰是这批人最应该被保留下来。”他的手指一顿，指尖重重叩了下桌面。“反对的声音应当被保留下来。可以打压，可以逼迫发声的人暂时闭嘴，但是不能直接让他们消失。”</p><p>“知道这些就够了吗？”在旁的骑士问。</p><p>“是啊，这就够了。”黑发男人说，“这一条举措的差异已经能看出统治思路的不同了，所以问题显然出在皇宫里。”</p><p>“也许只是个例。”枢木朱雀低声说。另一人摇头表达了反对意见。</p><p>“显然不是个例。”他说，“你还能报出更多你所知道的名字吗，莉莉安？”</p><p>她照做了。两位客人齐齐沉默了一阵，茶水也放凉到了合适的温度。“你有什么头绪吗？”名誉不列颠尼亚人轻声问道。</p><p>“还能有什么别的吗，我之前对修奈泽尔的评论放在我自己身上也能成立一大半。”属于正统皇族的那一位说，“你也知道这时候的我们走错一步就有可能全盘皆输，那么有一小片星星落到我这里来、让我本来的愿望和我所拥有的力量都产生了变异，也没什么可奇怪的。”</p><p>他的表情变得颇为纠结，他的同伴则扯了下嘴角。“我倒觉得你的意志还算坚定的，没有那么容易受到影响。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑。对面的底牌那么多，光是翻出一个娜娜莉来就够让我动摇了。”黑发男人说，“你还为此斥责过我呢。”</p><p>然后他们又不说话了，各自端起茶杯来抿了几口，两个人都是满脸的心不在焉。他们不再追问什么，莉莉安也就不再主动说话了。茶水都喝掉大半之后，两个男人才终于又交换了一次眼神。“我们得想办法回到皇宫里去。”黑发男人说，“不是说现在。现在……我还没想好该怎么应对。我不介意跟我自己斗争一番，但如果那个‘我’的力量产生了什么异变——”</p><p>“我就不见得能逃过你的控制了，对吗？”另一个接上话头，“确实，万一你的指令还能在我身上生效第二次，事情就变得更麻烦了。”</p><p>“但是我也不可能就这样一个人闯进去。”负责拿主意的人说，略有些促狭地笑了一声，“既然我都把你给带来了，就这样把你冷落在一旁的话，你也会闹情绪吧。”</p><p>他脸上那一小抹笑很快就消失了。他们实际在说些什么，莉莉安不太明白，她只知道这不是她应该去过问的事情。年轻的骑士苦笑了一下，眼睛盯着了还没完全清空的杯底。“鲁路修？”他小声道，“不知为什么，我总觉得实际情况可能还要更复杂一点……”</p><p>前门响了。不是店铺那边，就是他们实际居住的这一侧。不是采购归来的屋主，他们当然会简单地用钥匙开门，除非他们忘了带。但即便是叫她前去帮忙开门，拍打在门上的动静也会再温柔些，不至于像这样凶狠又利落。“什么人？”枢木朱雀站起身来，提高声音问了一句。他大跨步地向门口的方向去了，莉莉安一溜小跑地跟在后头，又停在了离他几步远的地方，不太敢靠得更近。</p><p>“要么主动开门，要么我来轰开。”门外的人说，“劳驾配合一点，我并不想在平民聚居的区域闹出太大的动静。”</p><p>很奇怪的是，门外的那个声音听上去也有几分耳熟。莉莉安眨了眨眼，不太确定这是不是自己因为这一日的际遇奇妙过了头有些恍惚而产生的错觉。守在门口的男人脸色变了，他回过头，征询性地看了一眼莉莉安的身后。“我就想着那边差不多该有反应了，哪怕是直接带着装甲骑过来堵门也应该不会更晚了。”他的同伴说，声音轻快又从容，“别担心，这就是我想要的结果。”</p><p>什么？莉莉安想问。她张开嘴，但卡了壳。黑发男人从她身边走了过去，将临街的那扇窗前半掩着的纱帘完全拉拢了。他表现得这样平静，让门边的那一人神情也和缓了许多。茶水还没喝完，但他们都已经回到门边，拎起了进屋时所携带的行囊，帽子也扣回了脑袋顶上。黑发的那人用单指勾着没戴回原位的墨镜，临转身前留给她一个颇为友善的微笑。</p><p>“谢谢你，柯尔特小姐。”他说，“我们这就离开，不会再给你和你的家人多添麻烦了。”</p><p> </p><p>鲁路修似乎拥有一种精准预判出最坏情况的能力，这让他在任何情况下都还有一点儿翻盘为胜的机会，但也会让随行的人不禁感慨是怎么能这么倒霉的。就好比说现在，朱雀不情不愿地跟着他出了门，无需抬头便看见了兰斯洛特·阿尔比恩的腿足结构。就在街道上，就在大门外，旁边还跟着几台文森特，看涂装是亲卫队的配置。没错，他在决定跟着鲁路修来到这个年头时就应该做好应对这种情况的心理准备了，但实际发生时他还是特别想大声感慨一句“怎么这样啊”。他没法提出反对意见，因为仔细想来这确实是比较高效地接近问题根源的办法之一。这不影响他觉得自己真的真的真的很倒霉。他让视线落点慢慢上移，终于对上了那张基本上就是跟自己从一个模子里倒出来的脸。是货真价实的零之骑士，没穿礼仪用披风，直接露出了里边的驾驶服，单手握着枪朝向这边，脸上的温度冷得要结冰。</p><p>“有人向我汇报了。虽然反应慢了一拍，但是好在还算及时。”真正属于这个时空的枢木朱雀沉着声音说，“我听说有贼人胆敢冒充尊贵的陛下，身边还跟着一个同样是赝品的我——想必就是你们两个了吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 2. 花园</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>处在对敌状态的枢木朱雀会与平日里的温和做派判若两人，狠厉如出鞘的剑锋，而担任零之骑士的期间恰恰是他对这点最为不加掩饰的时候。如果在他面前冒出半点敌意，片刻之后就会落得一个相对凄惨的下场——尤其是在他有武器傍身的时候。一把枪，和一台算是帝国最顶尖战力的装甲骑，只要所欲为反抗，多踏出半步就会被子弹打碎足掌的骨头。一下就够失去顺畅行动的能力，两下就能让常用手也报废，捱不到第三步行动就会被他拉近身位就地撂倒。哪怕附近还有埋伏，也会被在旁保持警戒状态的皇室亲卫队所属机体给解决掉。</p><p>鲁路修粗略扫视了一下附近的布局，已经把对方的打算推测了个七七八八。他根本没费劲辩解，反正事情走向正如他所期望的。他把行囊丢在脚边，然后将双手一齐举高过头。“考虑到调配装甲骑所需要的时间，这速度还算不错。”他夸奖道。或许是他的态度太过散漫悠闲了，零之骑士对着他皱了皱眉头。他的侧后方传来另一声钝响，显然是他的同伴和他采取了相同的行动。</p><p>以为要面对一场恶战结果一拳打进空气的感觉可能还挺难受的，鲁路修看着眼前人的表情变化这么揣测道。“你们还有别的同伙吗？”零之骑士沉声问，“老实交代。”鲁路修摇了摇头，举在空中的手指绕了一圈示意他大可以随意搜查。零之骑士抬手压了下耳边的通讯器，应当是在听人汇报。“搜身。”然后他说，单手下压前指发出号令。列队的装甲骑后方冒出几个人影来，沉默而迅捷地接近了他们。</p><p>鲁路修由着亲卫队的人从自己的靴子边拔走了匕首，又抽走了腰间的枪套。帽子和墨镜被反复检查了几遍，脚边的行囊被直接带离了他的身旁。他依然没有发出抗议，只在贴身检查的动作太过粗暴把他的肩膀弄痛时冷哼了一声。简单的搜查很快结束了，零之骑士手中的那把枪仍然对着他的脑袋。</p><p>“我姑且想问一句，”零之骑士说，“你们大费周章地扮成了这副样子，肯定是另有所图，为什么在被我抓捕的时候还这么配合？”</p><p>“任何人在面对这么一队东西时都会放弃抵抗的。”鲁路修朝着他身后的装甲骑扬了下脑袋，“跟帝国最顶尖的战力作对不会有什么好下场，直接投降反而还有一线生机。”</p><p>零之骑士抿了下嘴，盯着他审视了几秒，随后让目光在他和他的同伴之间快速地游移了一下。在镜子以外的地方直接面对自己的脸可能还是感觉有些怪，鲁路修回想了一下头一次看见咲世子改头换面给自己当替身时的感受，胸腔中不由得窜起一点儿不合时宜的好笑。实际跟他一起来的枢木朱雀保持了相当程度的沉默，一方面是把临场应对的决策权交给他，另一方面可能也是还不知道该如何开口。而零之骑士，更为年轻易怒、封闭了多数无用的情感且将自己毫无保留地打磨成为了一柄有主之剑的零之骑士，在确认他们暂时不具备威胁自己的能力之后猛地踏前了几步，单手揪住他的衣襟，并直接用枪口抵上了他的脑门。</p><p>我还真是有段时间没被你像对待死敌一般这么用枪指着了，鲁路修想。这不是什么特别美好的回忆，当下也不是个供人感怀的好时机。他能从对方身上捕捉到一种相当鲜明的愤怒，对他来的势头远比对另一人的强。这种差别对待是出于何种心理呢？是基于被反复愚弄过的后遗症，还是对皇帝的忠诚？他微微垂下眼，注视着那双燃烧着暗焰的翠色眼睛。枪口硬而冷，攥着他衣襟的手指藏在手套下方，似乎是在因被强压下去的情绪波动而轻轻发着抖。</p><p>“你们是想通过这种方式直接被带到皇帝陛下面前吧？”他面前的年轻人低声质问道。鲁路修咧嘴笑了，浑不在意地一耸肩。</p><p>“很敏锐嘛。”他说，“还是说你另有打算呢，零之骑士？皇帝应当已经放权给你了。是想直接把我们在皇宫外解决掉，或是如我所愿将我们带到皇座前头，你都完全可以自己拿主意。”</p><p>他几乎没在担心自己的小命，他并不认为自己真的一不留神就能死在这里，不过他还是希望眼前这人别做出什么太过激的举动——他头都不用回也知道跟他同行的那位就快要爆发了，不同于已经出鞘的剑，而更接近于沉默汹涌的熔岩，声势不大但及至足下自然看得出蕴藏其中的毁灭性。零之骑士或许也察觉到了这点，他用相当复杂的眼神瞥了下鲁路修的身后，慢慢松开了提握衣襟的手，枪也稍微挪远了些。</p><p>“我不能自己定夺所有事。”他恢复了更为冷淡的语气，“尤其是比较危险的那种麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>皇宫的整体装潢跟鲁路修记忆中的没什么不同，布局当然也不会大改。他们经西南角的门被带入建筑主体，列队的装甲骑在中途就跟他们分开了。宫殿内的守备反而比记忆中要宽松些，下人打扮的旧皇族们还是原样，见到他们的脸时短暂地露出了迷茫的神情，又在零之骑士的呵斥下恢复了机械平静的笑意。</p><p>在进入主殿之前，他们本该被带去彻底更衣的，然而在鲁路修主动提出可以配合脱衣进行完整检查并换上拘束服后，零之骑士的表情忽然变得相当怪异。至此他反而一口回绝了这一颇为合理的提议，大抵是在担心拖长行程的途中会被搞鬼。鲁路修自然乐得省去一道程序，因而他们迈进作为目的地的厅堂时还穿着在外活动时的轻便衣物，只是双手都被铐在了身后。</p><p>“我希望你再三强调保密性是因为真的有非常重要的事要禀告，枢木卿。”在他们刚迈进大门的时候，一个声音就从正前方悠悠传来了，“有什么事是我错过了的？你又在外边发现了修奈泽尔那些还没被扫清的党羽吗？”</p><p>“我不能确定。”零之骑士回答，“正因如此，我希望您能亲自确认一下。”</p><p>他们走进议事大厅，厚重的大门被守卫给推拢，发出沉闷而拖沓的响动，形成一个皇权集聚的高压牢笼。鲁路修眯着眼睛向前望去，他被枪抵着后心逼迫着快步走动、在大殿中踏出足够清晰的拍奏，他渐渐能看清那张属于自己的脸。他每靠近一步皇座，就多明白一分朱雀为何在同样的处境下保持了这样久的沉默。他是在接近一段封存在过去的记忆，就算与他的实际经历有所不同，在皇历二零一八年的此处、在潘德拉贡当权的皇帝与骑士都意味着纯然残酷的真相与欺世的谎言。那是唯有在那个青涩又张扬的年纪得以踏上的道路，那是一道被埋没在过去但于谁都无法彻底消弭的伤痕。就在这个盛夏，就在尸骨与疯狂堆砌起来的宁静之中，年将十八的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚端坐于此，深紫双眼隔着数年的时光与他相遇，目光碰撞之处化开了少许惊讶的涟漪。</p><p>“大可不必把所有问题都推给修奈泽尔。”他深吸了一口气，然后昂声说，“你的思考方式已经简化成这样了吗？那我可真是有些失望了。”</p><p>虽然人有时候确实很难跳脱出思维定势，他暗自犯嘀咕道。而且这个年头的修奈泽尔确实相当不老实。皇座上的人自高处投下审视的目光，旋即略显轻蔑地一撇嘴。“我用不着把所有的可能性都说给来历不明的人听。”皇帝说。他歪过头，单手撑着了头颅一侧，屈起的指节轻轻抵着太阳穴。“你是谁？”他问，“若是京都余党饲养的易容者，我应当已经彻查过嫌疑名单了才是。普通的间谍没必要顶着这么张脸在平民居住的地带招摇撞骗，有这份假扮成我的心思和手段，大可以直接从皇宫附近挖到更多想要的东西。”鲁路修没有回话，只是在唇角保持着一点儿淡笑。皇帝蹙起了眉头，转眼看向负责押送他们的男人。“那张脸是真的吗？替我查验一下。”</p><p>零之骑士直接上前一步，一手抓住他被铐住的手腕，一手按住他的肩膀，强行推压了一把令他跪在了地上。鲁路修分明听见自己的同行者呼吸都粗沉了几分，遂赶在他真的发火以及零之骑士的手指摸过来拉扯自己的脸皮之前故意夸张地笑了一声。“真有趣。”鲁路修说，话音里裹着几分讥讽、几分感怀和一些愉快的转调，“不，应当说还有些怀念呢。距离我上次被当作罪犯直接押送到皇帝面前已经过去多久了？负责执行的还是同一个男人，皇帝却已经换了一个。”</p><p>大殿里忽然静了下来。被皇帝控制的傀儡们各自都安安分分，没有弄出分毫多余的杂音，零之骑士的动作也仿佛被按下了暂停键。皇帝的表情没有太大变化，但他的眼神变得阴晴不定了，又多出了几分慎重的好奇。“你是谁？”他沉声发问。</p><p>“你应该对你的直觉多信任几分的，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚。不管你脑子里冒出的第一个答案究竟有多荒谬。”外域来人说，“毕竟我们都不是什么能被常理所束缚的存在了，在进行猜想的时候再大胆一点也无妨。”</p><p>他解放了自己的Geass。只是一瞬间，没有伴随着危险的言语，没有多么强烈的攻击性与征服性，一放即收，但足够让知情者察觉到它的存在。他在那一瞬的确感受到了些微的共鸣，不够清晰，不足以强行唤醒存在于另一方身上的力量，但那一点儿震颤确能直击灵魂。这下皇帝的脸色也变了，他放下了原本跷起一侧的腿脚，微微前倾了上身。“你是谁？”他加重语气又问了一遍。</p><p>“谁知道呢，反正已经不能再继续用不列颠尼亚的名号了。”鲁路修低声回答道，“我们本质上都是流亡者，过去的名字也不再有实质的意义了，现如今还保留着也不过是为了熟识的人称呼起来更加方便。所以是啊，从这重意义上来讲，我还是鲁路修，他还是朱雀。我不知道这个答案是否能够让你满意。”</p><p>皇帝张了张嘴，又用力抿紧了。他伸手在双眼前抹了一下，叫他自己的力量也被解放出来。那种奇异的共鸣再度出现了，这回持续的时间要稍长一些，仿佛能隔着厚厚的纱障触碰到另一颗与自己的命脉相连的心脏。他们安静地交换过眼神，皇座上的年轻人脸色愈发凝重，从诧异逐渐转变为沉心思索。他没有下达新的指示，半跪在一旁的零之骑士也就没有自作主张地多做些什么。终于他平吐出一口气，慢慢坐直了身子，手指重新掠过眼前将隐形镜片戴回原位，而后手掌侧向空中轻轻挥动了一下。</p><p>“是自己人。”他说。</p><p>“陛下……？”零之骑士发出了困惑的声音。他显然还没完全弄懂状况，但已经听话地松开了手。鲁路修活动了一下肩膀，不待皇帝吩咐就自行站起了身。</p><p>“确实是自己人。”他如实说，“但还不能保证对你们来说完全没有威胁。”</p><p>这话听似矛盾，但放在时下就是如此。既是本质相同的存在，又无法确保立场全然一致。皇帝微微点了下头，认可了这个说法之余将头转向了候在殿阶旁的侍卫。“白羊宫的修缮结束了吗？”他问。</p><p>“基本结束了。”侍卫回答。</p><p>“把他们送过去安置好。”皇帝吩咐道。他转回头，看向零之骑士所在的方位。“还有，之前如果从他们那里缴获来了什么东西，用不着处理掉，先让他们留着吧。”</p><p>骑士低低应了声“是”。他也同样站起了身，在皇帝的注视下为他们解开了手铐。他身上的一部分凶厉消失了，但冰冷生硬的壁障还在原处。他的指尖轻轻擦过鲁路修的手腕内侧时，鲁路修回头向他看去。那双翠色的眼里仍带着几分疑虑，但大体已经恢复了沉静。他很听话，鲁路修察觉到，说不定有些过于听话了。</p><p>这份质疑被鲁路修压在了舌尖上，没有当即将其吐露出来。他跟实际与他同来的那一人对视了片刻，发觉对方也是一脸若有所思。他们没有就地开始更多交流，皇帝派出的人手已经到达了他们身边。“二位请跟我来。”侍卫打扮的人说。零之骑士往旁里走了三步，让开道路后伫立在那里不再动了。他们走出厅堂时像是离开了一出已被定格的情景剧，皇帝仍在高位上沉默着、目送他们缓缓离开。留在此地的这些尽是箱盒中的人偶吗？他不知道。</p><p> </p><p>“你是在跟自己打什么哑谜吗？”朱雀问他。</p><p>“反正很有效。”鲁路修说，“你看，现在我们用不着藏头遮尾还露宿街头了。”</p><p>“不，但凡你愿意好好用一下你的Geass我们也不至于沦落到露宿街头的地步。”朱雀这么指出。</p><p>他们在花园里漫步。这边的景观还没完成规整，花坛里随处可见杂草、枯花与翻开的泥土，篱丛也因肆意生长失去了通常的装饰用形状。但不再有石屑和弹轨擦痕，也不再有明显是被重武器碾过的损坏的物件。他在位时也不会到这边来长住，而且在那个年头里，他对他的父母抱有的情感着实太过复杂了，也不太想在短时间内重归故地。</p><p>而后潘德拉贡化为焦土，他也再没了叩开记忆门扉的机会，更不曾料想到在真的相隔了这么些年之后，他竟然还有机会回到这里来。白羊宫的花园布局还是老样子，只是没了在白日里招待年轻的女骑士们、在午后开茶会的皇妃，也没有了在这一带随意奔跑笑闹的幼小皇女。这个时空的娜娜莉在哪呢？晚些时或许该打听一下。鲁路修踢踢踏踏地沿石板路走至花园中央的凉亭边，抹了下座椅确认没有太多灰尘后才满意地坐下了。</p><p>“真令人怀念啊。”他感慨道，“从某种意义上说，我还是挺善待我自己的。”</p><p>朱雀在环视一圈后叹了口气，坐到了他的对面。“这里所有的仆从都是皇帝的眼线，你觉得这样没问题吗？”</p><p>“我们又不是非要从现在开始就跟自己为敌。”鲁路修说，“不能对‘异常’放任不管是一回事，该怎么找到解决问题的法子又是另一回事了。我还是很了解我自己的。只要摆出的事实足够有说服力，也不存在什么原则上的立场冲突，如果有一个能用更加和平的方式达到想要的结果的机会，我多半是会好好配合的。”</p><p>“真的不存在‘原则上的立场冲突’吗？”</p><p>“这就要取决于我们在寻找的那枚碎片是何种性质了。”他想了想，“以及当事人有没有已经被它给影响了的自觉。”</p><p>从他跟另一个自己相接触时的体验来看，不管皇帝究竟受到了何种影响，应该都还没有偏差太远。鲁路修很清楚跟自己打交道是一件需要耐心的事，虽说双方都是高效率主义者，但心高气傲的毛病也很难完全改掉——对于在位的皇帝来说尤为如此。想要让皇帝以自己的步奏消除戒心，他就得让出一些余地来。他也没指望过能在短短两三天之内就将全部问题解决掉并打道回府，所以能找到个相对熟悉的地方安顿下来还算是挺幸运的。</p><p>“和我说说你之前的经历吧。”在他兀自琢磨的时候，朱雀忽然又开了口，“你提过一些整体流程之类的信息，但是细节很少。就算我听过一小部分实例，也还是对接下来可能发生的事情没个把握。”</p><p>要从哪里开始说呢？鲁路修思索了片刻，清了下嗓子，提到了百年以前的一场骤雨。是在欧洲大陆，打从欧联成立伊始，和不列颠尼亚之间的摩擦就从未真正歇止过。是在过于短暂的秋季的末尾，荒原即将被冰封，雨水中混着细小的雪粒，将炮击后翻出的草根周边化为一片泥泞。他在寂静中跋涉了半日，走过冰冷的战壕，裤管被泡开了血的泥水浸湿，感到筋疲力尽又无处可去。通讯器里的声音断断续续，让他错以为他是真的迷失在了这个遥远得连他的父辈都还未诞生的年代里。下一个村庄近在眼前，炮兵队正在拉近，站在运兵车顶上的指挥官扔掉了熄灭的卷烟。这场战事本该在此地结束。</p><p>源于愿望的力量无论扭曲与否，本质上都不是多么张扬的事物。它是隐蔽的、私人的，被藏在心灵的深处，因而只有在力量发动的一瞬间，他才能知晓Geass是否真的存在于此。火炮拉响了，警告性的炮击落在村庄外一道无形的界线上，除去这轰鸣之外的一切都很安静。后世的人会知道指挥官会在晚些时命令停止进攻，然后与藏身于此的欧联将领进行和谈。外来的旅人原本紧盯着那个负责发号施令的男人，但结果是男人身边的副官站了出来，手里拿着尖刀，悄无声息地接近了下令者的身畔。没有一个人察觉到这份异常。</p><p>是派系相异的间谍？是一个本应死去的人，只是借来了这么一个身份好伺机复仇？那时候没有人来得及读到其背后的故事。隔空用子弹杀死他或任他杀死那个会主导和谈的男人，哪种做法都会进一步激化战事中的矛盾。鲁路修来不及斟酌太久，他戴上了从死人身边顺来的钢盔，他的衣服和在泥水中跋涉来的普通士兵们差不多脏，看不出更为具体的底色。他在炮击的掩护下从后方接近了装甲车，他用他的眼睛支走了一些人，糊弄了一些人，尽可能快速地在另几个军衔较高的人耳边低语过，终于赶在那柄刀捅入指挥官的后背之前抓住了持刀者的手臂。他将刀尖引向自己，因用力过猛致使两人一起失去了平衡。他们从装甲车上一同摔落下去，沿着斜坡滚落到背阴的山坡底，锋锐的金属插入了他的肩头。</p><p>有间谍！那些被他植入了意念的人在远处呼喊。是间谍！会有人指出那是张生面孔，会有人说看样貌也不像是敌军的人，会有人说不如停下进行清查、看看是哪一方未知的势力在恶意挑拨。指挥官的性命无虞，重要的副官也没有死在战场上，和谈依然会相对顺畅地进行下去。异乡的旅人躺在潮湿的地壤里，被刀锋撕裂的皮肉一阵钝痛。伤及他的男人俯视着他，灰绿色的眼睛里满是困惑。</p><p>就此停手吧，他说，然后好好活着。</p><p>他在男人的眼神涣散开来、变得茫然而平定后坐起了身，赶在追击来袭前反手割伤了对方的小腿，随后拼尽仅剩的力气逃进了近在咫尺的杉树林。他离开时带走了一把锁匙，是从那男人身上剥离而出的实质化的碎片，是正在凝聚的特异之核。他抬手将它投入虚空之中，下一秒便迎来了一阵天旋地转。于是错乱的时空、泥泞的大地与冰冷的雨雪都被他抛在身后，亟待歇止且没有胜者的战争也是如此。他回到真正的虚空之中，身下是广袤的蔚蓝，负责引路的魔女弯下腰来看他，金色的眼睛里透露着些说不出的古怪意味。</p><p>你非要把自己弄得这么狼狈吗？她问。你是不是习惯于扮演无名的幕后推手兼牺牲者了？他什么都没说，只是勉强抬起一只手来摆了摆。疼痛很快就消失了，充斥着身躯的疲累感也是一样，但泥水与草屑的气味在他的鼻腔里停留了很久。</p><p>“这并不是一个很有趣的故事。”朱雀评价道。</p><p>“我只是拿来举例，就随便说了一个。”鲁路修回答道，“我暂时也想不到更好的了。”</p><p>要他再仔细想想的话，也许能从记忆里掏出更多故事。被点燃的城镇，漂泊的船只，有一些很遥远，有一些则要更近。现在他回到潘德拉贡来了，现在他在重游童年时的居所，他抬起头向原本属于蔷薇的篱墙一侧望去，它的后方并没有撑着阳伞的年轻妇人缓步经过，在察觉到来自于孩童的视线时侧首看来，露出一个眼角弯弯的笑。</p><p>“我是觉得，”他慢慢说，“再这样继续漂游下去，总有一天会遇见我的母亲。”</p><p>他提起这茬来或许突兀了点，但当身在白羊宫的时候，有关于玛丽安娜皇妃的话题永远会被放在备选清单上。他的余光留意到朱雀也安静地看着了他所望去的方向，那里只有半枯的藤蔓，有冠蓝鸦落在上头，探头探脑地打量着周围的环境。“如果有希望将她错误的理想提早扼杀，我会去做吗？”鲁路修喃喃道，“如果能阻止她和我父亲相识、让他们都不至于疯得太过彻底，结果又会如何？我或许甚至不会按照本来的方式出生，但谁又能断言那样的世界就绝对是不好的呢？”</p><p>“我以为你四处游荡是为了阻止现实的崩坏，”朱雀说，“而不是试图造成更多时空悖论。”</p><p>“当然了。”鲁路修说，“那个想法也就稍微持续了那么一两天，很快就被我丢在脑后了。因为我意识到，错误的根基并不仅在于她和我父亲这两个身为人类的个体上。”</p><p>他站起来，向着那边走了两步，单手扶上凉亭的撑柱。蓝色的鸟儿歪着脑袋看他，很快便扑翅离开了他的视野。“不列颠尼亚发展成了那样庞大的怪物，总是要有什么人去尝试让它改变的。”鲁路修说，“看向神明也好，看向更多的平凡人也罢，他们不过是站在了一个与我相异的拐点上。倘若他们不曾相逢，第九十八代皇帝也迟早会以别的方式去接近他的理想之境。也许是和他的兄弟一起，也许是他独自一人。那么想要阻止他就得回到更早、更早之前，早在他们都还没有接触到Geass这一概念的时候……”</p><p>他抬起另一只手，斜向上方划出一道长长的弯弧。鸟儿不见了，旧日的花朵也没有重现，往前可以追溯到鸟儿没离开巢穴、蔷薇也尚未枯败时，更早的时候种子都还未播下。他的手指顿在空中，他从它们的缝隙间凝视着深绿的藤蔓。</p><p>“然后我意识到了，我不是为此而开始旅行的。”他说，“不是为了纠正过去的错误，不是要去否认人们付出的代价。否则一旦开了头，这种逆向的追寻就会变得无休无止，总还有更适合更改的原点，总还有更省心的解决之道——最终只会有两种结果，要么引发现实根基的崩毁，要么在这样一意孤行的路途中迷失自我。”</p><p>他放下手，没有立即回到座位上。坐在凉亭另一侧的男人向他投来探究的目光，像是对他方才所说的内容似懂非懂，但至少是在努力理解了。鲁路修笑了，回给对方一个安心而信赖的眼神。“想要做出决定可真难啊。”他感慨道，“好在这回你是跟我一起来的。”</p><p>“以往你不也会跟C.C.保持联络吗？”朱雀疑惑道。</p><p>“你要知道，她并没有那么爱作为整体的大多数人类，对维护人世秩序这码事也只是在消极配合。”鲁路修摊开了手，“我不是在说她不够可靠，她还是会在必要的时候发出警示的。但是，你看，有些问题是她也很难直接插手的，而在这种情况下，我不能去指望她对作为契约方的我之外的事物抱有多少责任感。”</p><p>朱雀“唔”了一声，扭头看了眼外边的天空。鲁路修则是看向了另外的方向，他注意到了篱丛边一抹奇怪的影子，叶片的边缘被模糊了几分。他叹了口气，索性走下了石阶，对着那个方向扬起了下巴。</p><p>“你在那边听了多久了？”他大声问道，“站在那个地方不能完全听清楚吧，为什么不干脆走得更近一些呢？”</p><p>影子晃动了一下，又是一下，边缘一阵变换后切出了藏在槭树背后的真身。依然没有披风，也没有持枪或执剑，身前嵌着的深红宝石颇为显眼，熟悉的面容上无喜无悲。鲁路修回头瞥了眼朱雀，没从他脸上见到多少意外的成分，占比较多的是厚重的无奈。不知什么时候起就悄悄来到了这一带的零之骑士迈到道路当中，向着他们微微欠身。</p><p>“陛下吩咐我要多善待你们一些。”他说，“我无法确保我的言行完全不会冒犯到你们，但至少能保证不会再做出先前那么失礼的举动了。”</p><p>“你不需要出去巡查吗？”鲁路修扬起眉毛，“我还以为你会更忙碌一些呢。”</p><p>“都城范围内的异常事态已经不太常见了，维持秩序这种简单的工作交给别人就好。”零之骑士平静道，“在没有紧急情况需要出外的时候，留在陛下身边待命的优先度更高。”</p><p>鲁路修皱了下眉，隐约感觉到一丝不对。“你们应该还在打仗吧。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“还没把修奈泽尔投进监牢，就已经变得这么悠闲了吗？”</p><p>“他在达摩克利斯被击坠之后就藏起来了。”零之骑士说，“我们还在四处搜索他的行踪。”</p><p>这下鲁路修是真的感到事情有些出乎意料了。根据这个说法所给出的信息来判断，他们抵达这里后所处的时点恐怕比他预判得还要晚一些。修奈泽尔的军队已经被击溃，潘德拉贡却根本没被摧毁，而令人惊讶的点远不止这个。“他居然没在攻克掉达摩克利斯的那场战役里被活俘？”鲁路修诧异道，“是那边那个我失手了吗？”随后他眼见着零之骑士的情绪连带着神情都变得紧绷了不少。</p><p>“陛下已经尽力了。”零之骑士说，语气有些生硬。鲁路修盯着他看了一会儿，抬起手来轻轻拍了拍自己的脑门一侧。</p><p>“不，抱歉，忘了我说的话吧。”鲁路修换上了一副相对诚恳的口吻，“我不是在指责我自己，毕竟战场上什么意外都有可能发生。只是有些意想不到罢了。”</p><p>他又开始怀疑没准自己最开始的判断才是对的了。修奈泽尔的被捕与否的确会变相影响到作为皇帝的鲁路修所采取的策略，在都城范围内戒备得愈发森严也不是完全说不过去。至于没有按计划被抓捕关押起来的那位，假使真的拥有了一小块碎片，逃脱的时候也就不见得是侥幸做到的了。这些推测不能当着零之骑士的面说出口，在当前这个双方都在刺探情报的阶段还不行。零之骑士在他沉默的时候仔细打量着他，从头看到脚，目光从他身上经过时几乎是一寸一寸检阅过去的。</p><p>“你真的是鲁路修吗？”年轻的骑士犹疑道。</p><p>“就算我说的话不是百分百可信，你也该多相信一点你的主君的判断吧？”鲁路修稍稍咧了下嘴，“再说了，正常人即使想撒谎也不会选这么离奇的一种说法。”</p><p>“我觉得你离‘正常人’这个定义已经有些距离了。”</p><p>“啊呀，真伤人。虽然也没说错。”他唉声叹气道，并借机拉了下衣领，确保颈前的纹印还好端端地藏在衣服底下。随后他放下手，对着来人耸了下肩膀。“你就是来确认一下我们两个是不是真货的吗？也是，毕竟我们都还没完全摆脱可疑人士的定义，你过来试探比那个我过来试探要稍微好一些，这样一来就算我们心生歹意也不会直接威胁到皇帝本人的性命。”他侧过身，向着石阶上方一比划，“好了，来都来了，要不要坐下喝杯茶？让你们派来监视我们的仆从们准备就好，免得你怀疑我要给你下毒。”</p><p>“你也知道你正被那么些人监视着。”零之骑士紧盯着他的脸，“对此你没有什么额外的感想吗？”</p><p>“我不能说我毫无怨言，不过我差不多也习惯这种生活了。”鲁路修答道，“被你父亲派来的人监视的小皇子，被我父亲派来的人监视的兰佩路基，现在也不过是换成我自己来拿捏主意了。这姑且还在我可以忍受的范围内。”</p><p>在他将择选过的信息一条一条抛出来后，零之骑士的面色缓和了几分，甚至捎带上了一点儿歉然。但身为皇帝以下的第一人，他当然不会轻易低头示弱。他接受了邀请，走近了凉亭，随在鲁路修的身后入座。站在不远处的仆从们分出了两人，应当是去取备好的茶具了。</p><p>“不过有一件事我需要提前申明。”在目送那两人走远之后，鲁路修才又一次开口。零之骑士坐姿一正，神情肃穆地朝向他。</p><p>“请讲。”</p><p>“我是不介意公开我的绝大部分行程好换取我自己的信任的。若是想让皇帝陛下安下心来，这的确是最为高效便捷的方式。”鲁路修说着，支起一侧手肘之余单指向下绕了两圈，“但还是麻烦你们尊重一下个人隐私，别过来偷窥浴室和卧室。”</p><p>“不用你说我们也没有那个打算。”对方回道。</p><p>“那就好。”鲁路修微微一笑，“毕竟就算是面对自己，房事方面的细节我也不是很想以比较被动的方式公开。”</p><p>他眼见着那位年轻骑士的表情扭曲了一瞬，喉咙里也发出了像是短暂被呛住的一个促音。别说是零之骑士了，就连实际和他同来的那个枢木朱雀都显得有些吃惊，好像一时间没反应过来他为什么突然要说这个。他们面面相觑了片刻，鲁路修笑得更开，而后摆了摆手。“抱歉，只是开个玩笑。”他说，“你们到现在为止都在对彼此的称呼上那么严肃，我想确认一下你们之间的实际关系还是不是跟我所知道的一样。”</p><p>零之骑士张了张嘴，似是要辩解什么，又不知该如何描述。“是因为场合比较严肃……”他在迟疑了一会儿之后才低声说。鲁路修没再追问，只是含着几分深意多看了他几眼。茶水很快就被送上来了，他们之间的话题也变得更为无关痛痒，除去皇宫内的琐事就再没有别的了。</p><p> </p><p>晚餐没有受到克扣，入寝时仆从们也刻意拉开了很长一段距离。通讯器依然毫无反应，鲁路修在换上睡衣后尝试进入接近于冥想的状态，看能不能跟C.C.稍微沟通一下，可惜不知道是他在这地方很难定下心来，还是他的能力依然受限、本就不能在没有遗迹的地方不借助外力就直接与虚空对话。他独自闷了得有一个半小时，最后还是泄了气。朱雀在这时候进了卧室的门，穿着皇帝差人送来的还挺合身的睡衣，手里抱着枕头，看样子就是不打算和他分开入睡了。“这是你过去的房间？”朱雀问他。鲁路修点了点头，注视着他走到床铺的另一侧，仰身一躺，随后便盯着床幔不再动弹了。他像是对系起床幔的吊绳产生了浓厚的兴趣，鲁路修小心地伸过手，放在他眼前挥了一挥。</p><p>“你在生什么闷气吗？”鲁路修问，旋即小声补充，“我不是有意要冷落你的。”</p><p>“没有。我大概知道你刚才在做什么。”朱雀说，“我只是在想，那个零之骑士看我的眼神有些奇怪。”</p><p>“是吗？”鲁路修说，“我是注意到他几乎没有直接跟你说过话。”</p><p>“跟自己对话这种事总归还是感觉很怪的。你表现得那么镇定纯属你心理素质太好。”朱雀撇了下嘴，“不过，是啊，我感觉他有些想回避我，但他也不是完全不对我感到好奇。”</p><p>他看上去是真的有些困扰。鲁路修也跟着回忆了一番，零之骑士的眼神确有些拘谨，但他将多数情绪都隐藏得很好。对于那段为达目的一心一意的时期而言，让绝大部分心思不轻易外露也不是太难。倘若并非敌意，那又是何种心情呢？“可能是因为你就是那种很难跟自己和解的类型。”鲁路修猜测道。朱雀长叹了一声，揉乱了自己的头发。</p><p>“我承认。”他说，“但我还是有些没搞明白。”</p><p>“反正那两位估计也没搞明白太多关于我们的事，这么想一想是不是就心理平衡了。”鲁路修打趣道。朱雀回给他一个无奈的笑，他则转身去寻摸夜灯的开关。“睡吧。”他说，“今天就到此为止了，我觉得已经足够我们消化一阵了。”</p><p>虽然下午的时候当着零之骑士的面那样说了，但现在的他们都还满腹疑窦，着实提不起多少放纵自己的劲头来。他们盖着同一条薄被，没有刻意挤蹭在一起，只有手臂安静地相叠了。鲁路修在黑暗中凝视着身边人的侧脸轮廓，从呼吸的节奏判断出对方和自己一样有些疲倦但缺乏困意。还有很多事情值得去考虑，比如往后的行动方针，比如应当如何去向皇帝要求为自己解惑，是该单刀直入还是该旁敲侧击。修奈泽尔的出逃对后续格局造成了多大影响？潘德拉贡为什么竟然得以幸存下来了？他又应该透露多少未来的走向呢——是如实相告，还是只挑拣出一些相对安全无害的信息？</p><p>不知道过去了多久，朱雀的呼吸总算渐渐变得缓慢而均匀了。如果两个人一起面对，至少情况不会太坏，常理来说是这样。然而在需要面对的是过去的他们的翻版时，变数就多了不少。我也不是没自信战胜过去，鲁路修想，我只是不能确定自己是否做好准备了。昔日的歉疚与决绝，只那一次的疯狂，以及许许多多他不曾说出口的话语。他闭上了眼，以为自己会坠入一个纷乱复杂的梦境。他仿佛听见了遥远的回声，不止是他自己的声音，但当他醒来之后，便什么也不记得了。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚刚想起一个昨天被我们漏掉了的问题。”朱雀说。他们在清晨时分都醒来了，都还仰躺在床上，被面没有掀开，窗帘也好好拢着，唯有缝隙处透露出一线天亮的迹象。鲁路修侧过头，朱雀还直直地瞪着上方的床幔顶端。“……不，你可能已经意识到了吧，只是还没有来得及跟我说。”</p><p>“我才睡醒不久，麻烦给个明示。”鲁路修咕哝道。他打了个哈欠，确定自己并没有好好睡着多长时间。“我确实有不少话还没来得及跟你说，我自己都还在整理。”他又补充了一句。朱雀缓慢地点了点头，看上去同样有些恍惚。</p><p>“好。”朱雀说，“那我就直说了——这边的C.C.到底去哪里了？就算她不需要参与国事，但是以她那个看热闹不嫌事大的性格，在遇到这种特殊情况的时候也该现身了吧？”</p><p>“我怎么感觉你这是句乌鸦嘴。”鲁路修说，“万一她下一秒就直接杀到我们面前来了呢，她也不是没干过擅闯卧室这种事。不如说她还挺经常这么做的。”</p><p>朱雀一个挺身坐了起来，双手撑膝，聚精会神地盯着了门板的方向。半晌没有动静，就连前来询问是否需要帮忙更衣和送早餐到床前来仆从都没有，卧室的门依然好端端地关着，连一道缝都没开。当然了，就算C.C.还正常地留在潘德拉贡境内，以她正常情况下不需要东奔西跑紧急赶路时的赖床习惯，这个点多半都还没有睡醒。</p><p>“你怎么好像还有点失望。”鲁路修说，“你就这么期待被人看见自己头发乱翘衣冠不整迷迷糊糊还露着半边屁股的样子吗？”</p><p>“是你的错觉。”朱雀说。他低头检查了一下自己的内裤，然后状若无事地把它提回了正常的高度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 3. 幸存者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“她当然是在她应该在的地方了。”零之骑士说，“为什么问我这个？”</p><p>这一日依然没有战事。皇帝的亲信们要么聚在皇宫内部、要么留在工作岗位上，唯有他的专属骑士晃悠到了白羊宫这一带来，摆明了是要继续观察新来到这里的两位客人。朱雀每看到这位零之骑士一次，心头就多涌起一阵微妙的违和感。他当然知道他不止是在隔着镜面观察过去的自己，其间必然出现了某种偏差，只是他还没弄清这偏差究竟存在于何处。</p><p>他还是保持着沉默，让鲁路修开口负责主导话题。鲁路修并没有直接询问C.C.的下落，他和那个魔女之间也存在着一类奇异的默契，假使他认定了现在不是应当去寻找她的时机，那么就不是。她可能是待在某个遥远的地方脱不开身，也可能是单纯地藏起来了不想直接跟他们见面。不论是哪一种，鲁路修都选择了不立即去过问。优先级高的事项有不少，他们总归是要一项一项去解决的。</p><p>他直接开口提及的是娜娜莉的下落问题。零之骑士眨了下眼便给出了答案，并没有分毫隐瞒他的意思。彼列宫离这里不算太远，派专人驱车送过去也要不了很久。也许是觉得鲁路修关心妹妹的事天经地义，零之骑士甚至主动问了他们需不需要帮忙安排出行。“你们没有将她关押起来？”朱雀有些讶异，忍不住开了口。</p><p>“当然没有。”稍微年轻一点的他自己说，用奇怪的眼神看向他，顿了一顿之后又转开了眼睛，“不，如果你要将那视为关押也没什么不对，毕竟她行动不便，只要我们不允许她离开那座宫殿，她也没法自己站起来走出去。”</p><p>“所以还是变相软禁。”朱雀说，“本质上还是一样。”</p><p>零之骑士点头默认了。鲁路修礼貌地请求他麻烦替他们准备一下出行用的车，他便很快起身去吩咐了，似乎并没有察觉到刚才那番对话中的破绽。朱雀在他背过身去之后悄悄松了口气，鲁路修在桌面下方拍了拍他的手背，示意他不需要太过紧张。</p><p>没有被投入监牢的娜娜莉的确在她曾居住过的地方。半小时后他们就到达了彼列宫，守卫们在零之骑士的命令下为他们放行了，而零之骑士本人并没有随他们一同进去。“和娜娜莉不同，陛下允许你们自行离开白羊宫的范围。”他说，“只不过我们会始终密切关注你们曾到过的地方，还请见谅。”然后他躬身告退，说是要去处理他今日的军务了。这可能只是个借口，但鲁路修没有深究。</p><p>和朱雀所知道的习惯一样，娜娜莉没有留在茶室或书房内，她又待在花园里，不过没有人站在一旁为她念书。她将书本摊开来架在膝上，自己辨识着书页间的字母。她的眼睛应当才重见光明不久，不能进行长时间的阅读，因而她时不时便停下来，对着被照料得很好的植株上明丽的花发一会儿呆。这一日他们都换上了皇帝遣人送来的衣物，以免在各处宫殿间穿行时显得太过突兀。鲁路修率先走向她时，留下一面月白色的修长背影，朱雀有些时日没见他打扮得这样正式了，一时间有些恍惚。</p><p>正对着一株火鹤花发愣的皇女在他走到近旁时才缓缓抬起头，将手中的书本给合拢了。“您又是怎么有空来看我了呢，兄长？”她的神情和语气都有些冷淡，“我以为您在一段时间内都不会再出现在我眼前了呢。”</p><p>“你为什么会这样认为呢，娜娜莉？”</p><p>“因为我们上回见面的场景不怎么令人愉快？”</p><p>“这样吗。”鲁路修说，“在这点上，恐怕你我的认识是有所不同的。”</p><p>他停在轮椅的侧前方，朱雀也得以从他的侧脸上窥见一抹温和的笑意。娜娜莉看上去有些疑惑，她认真地同鲁路修对视了几秒，稍稍扬起了一侧眉毛。“您是在指什么呢？”她轻声询问。鲁路修拨开衣摆，单膝下压半跪在她身侧，将手伸到了她的面前。</p><p>“需要握住我的手再说话吗？”他问，“如果这样能让你稍微放心一点的话。”</p><p>这样做的效率的确很高，但这发展速度真是比朱雀事前料想的要快多了。娜娜莉也被他给弄愣了一小会儿，反应过来之后轻轻吸了口气，没有推辞便不客气抓住了他的手掌。她是只能简单地判别出人的真实情绪，抑或是能看见更为深层的东西，朱雀不得而知。她的能力对已经免疫了几乎所有Geass的鲁路修是否还能生效，他也无法揣测。女孩将眼睑垂下了一些，应当是在专注于吸收自己所能接触到的事物。是些模糊的情感，还是更为散碎但具体的记忆片断？她的表情渐渐变了，先是更为吃惊，随后又渐渐软化成恍惚而温柔的模样。她眨了下眼，又是一下，还没来得及凝聚出一滴泪水，便克制地深呼吸了一次，让气息平稳下来。鲁路修低下头去，亲吻了一下她与自己相握的指节，而后才松开她的手，让她蓦地惊醒了。</p><p>“我刚刚，”她喃喃道，“刚刚所看到的，都是真的吗……？”</p><p>“是我筛选出来能让你看见的部分，并不是全部。”鲁路修说，“我也有我的难处，希望你能理解。”</p><p>他说得坦然，轮椅上的女孩也没有表露出反对的意思。她的态度变得温和了不少，但她并没有显得太过悲伤或愤怒。“你向她公开了什么？”朱雀小声问道。鲁路修回过头来，递给他一个令人安心的笑。</p><p>“能让皇帝知道的那部分。”鲁路修说，“我们确实来自于某个未来，我设法把你和娜娜莉从困境中救了出来，我们三个都互相和解了，我们两个正致力于解决神明消失之后遗留下来的其它麻烦。”</p><p>“只是这些吗？”</p><p>“还有一点送给我亲爱的妹妹的小礼物。”他单手扶上了娜娜莉的轮椅靠背，“不过是些关乎真相的往事，但既然是我们的父辈之间发生的种种，那么她也有权知道。因为我有事想向她求证，我得摆出足够的诚意来才行。”</p><p>所以没有那欺瞒世界的一出剧，朱雀想。只关乎父辈的冷血狂妄，以及他们的离去。没有叫她亲自看见血色十字下的生离死别，那么这一个娜娜莉没有震惊也没太悲伤还算说得过去。然而即便是仅仅披露了那一小部分，她也表现得足够冷静自持了。“你好像不太意外。”朱雀说。</p><p>“我从能够睁开眼睛的那一刻起就做好充分的心理准备了。”娜娜莉轻声说。她抬起头，重新看向她来自另一个时空的兄长。“我不知道你还隐瞒了什么，但从我已经接触到的这部分来看，你并没有说谎。”</p><p>“目前为止这就已经足够了，是不是？”鲁路修微笑道，“现在我可以坐下来跟你多聊几句了吗？”</p><p>他们没有真正坐下来。他们从户外回到室内，穿过垂着藤条的石拱门，进入安静得略显幽闭的长廊。帘幕都放下了，四周都亮着灯，边框高阔的油画和保养得锃亮的盔甲是旧皇族的居所里常备的事物，他们都没有分神去看。娜娜莉摒退了附近的守卫，说把守好大门就好。在已知她的活动范围特别受限的前提下，朱雀相当怀疑她的命令究竟能起到多大作用。</p><p>鲁路修问话的方式很小心。他没有透露出他们所在的时空的潘德拉贡已毁这一信息，只专注于询问太平洋上空的那一场决战的种种细节。他要关注的重点无疑是后半程，事情是如何进展到决胜的那一步的，以及最后的结果有没有蹊跷之处。他提到了一个更加具体的名字，娜娜莉稍事思索便摇了摇头。</p><p>“我也不知道修奈泽尔皇兄可能的去向。”她说。“我甚至不确定他是不是真的成功逃走了。那一天发生的事情很简单，我的兄长……您从我手上夺去了芙蕾雅的控制键。”她小心而快速地斜瞥了一眼鲁路修，后者没有对她的称呼方式提出异议。她松了口气，叠在膝上的手指轻轻握在了一起。“在您离开之后，我就被禁卫军给控制住了。后面发生的事我直到现在都不太清楚，只能确定您当时就派人去设置了自毁程序。皇室禁卫军撤离的时候我就被带走了，还没离开太远，达摩克利斯就坠毁在了海面上。”</p><p>“修奈泽尔出逃的消息是谁传回来的？”鲁路修问。</p><p>“应该是您。”娜娜莉说，“我也听说您派零之骑士出去搜寻和拦截了，但没有成功。他可能已经迫降到附近的海礁上，然后坐潜艇逃跑了之类的……我不清楚。您当时大概是不想对着周围海域再来一发芙蕾雅了，所以没有以这种方式杜绝后患。修奈泽尔皇兄也就维持在了下落不明的状态。”</p><p>附近的洋面上应当有很多在空战中机体受损但因及时弹出侥幸逃过一劫普通士兵，朱雀想。没有赶尽杀绝应当是出于这种考虑，事后搜寻生还者还能多套出一些口供。另一方面，活着的修奈泽尔也比直接尸骨无存的要更有用。“但他也有可能是躲藏在达摩克利斯的某个秘密空间里，然后随着坠落一同葬身大海了，是这样吗？”他插入了对话。娜娜莉偏头看向他时略显拘谨，但这份拘谨没有持续太久。</p><p>“我不能确定。”她说，“虽然往后还有余党在反抗，我多少也听闻到了一点消息。除去他应该也不会还有别人在幕后主导这些了，可是他始终没有再公开露面过，我所认得的你们二位也一直没能抓到他本尊。”</p><p>“总不至于是在打空气靶。”朱雀说。</p><p>“应该不至于。”娜娜莉说，“新闻里也出现过零之骑士在外作战的报道，我托人核验过作战记录，都是真实战绩。”朱雀有些疑惑，她回以一抹苦笑。“兄长没有限制过我这边的信息流入，只是控制着我不能把话传出去罢了。”</p><p>他们停在长廊的中段，旁边便是通往宴会厅的入口。这里也是空荡荡的，不会有人摆设筵席来招待外客，也不会有人在穹顶下起舞。鲁路修若有所思地望着光洁的大理石地板，表情变得有几分纠结。“如果修奈泽尔是设法随禁卫军一起撤离了，之后也就这么顺势藏在潘德拉贡境内、只通过某些特定渠道向外传信，而皇帝也怀疑到了这点，倒是可以解释目前他所采取的很多举措。”他低声道，“真是麻烦，我还得把帮忙揪出修奈泽尔这件事也给纳入考虑范围。”</p><p>朱雀拍了拍他的肩膀，下手时有些心不在焉。鲁路修的切入点和他所关注的细节不尽相同，他能将自己代入回那一战里零之骑士的视角中去，因而他能关注到更多可能存在的差异。譬如他的座驾本应被红莲牢牢缠住，佯装遇难并只让驾驶员脱身尚有几分费劲，更别说是接受指令去搜查和追踪了。“我想看看零之骑士的作战记录。”朱雀提出。</p><p>“直接去问技术部的人吧。”娜娜莉说，“妮娜有时候会过来陪我说说话，你们可以让她帮忙带路。”</p><p> </p><p>妮娜没有出现，实际在午后来访的是罗伊德，他一见到朱雀便大呼小叫地扑了上来，像见到什么新奇玩具一样拉着他上上下下打量了个遍。鲁路修对他这副态度见怪不怪，在旁边跟娜娜莉附耳说起了跨时空的兄妹小话。既然他打定主意暂时不透出更多真实信息，他能交代给她的事项就不会太多。</p><p>事实上朱雀也只能对他们的兄妹谈话空间保持一定距离并予以尊重。一个两眼发光的罗伊德实在很难缠，也不知道他是从哪里听来了哪个版本的故事，反正他对一个未来版的枢木朱雀的战斗参数及数年后的装甲骑更新换代的程度充满热情。不待朱雀提出请求，他就兴高采烈地提议要不要去他那边稍微坐一坐。他表现得这样正常，还像是他们平时所认得的那个罗伊德·阿斯布鲁德，朱雀在无奈之余稍稍松了口气。</p><p>在他们离去前，鲁路修承诺了下次再来拜访。娜娜莉挥手送别了他们，重新打开了她随身携带的那本书，神情平静地投入了阅读。鲁路修背过身去时眼神相当温柔，直至他们离开彼列宫、抵达技术部的专用办公地，在实际见到这边的塞希尔和妮娜之后，他才又恢复了更为严肃的表情。他向妮娜询问了一番芙蕾雅的后续处置问题，而朱雀在此期间被罗伊德扯到了练习机上。“抱歉啦，我本来应该直接带你上手兰斯洛特的，这样对收集数据和改进意见也比较方便。”他坐进驾驶舱时，罗伊德不大好意思地摸着后脑，“不过它本来的主人应该不会太情愿。”</p><p>“我理解。”朱雀说，“先就这样吧，反正也只是为了满足你的好奇心。”</p><p>约莫三刻钟后，他才算空出身来，拖着脚步走回了鲁路修身边。他们一同前往资料室，婉拒了塞希尔端来的颜色和气味都很诡异的咖啡，罗伊德调出了他们所需要的记录，包括兰斯洛特主体视角、事后的总结报告与跟随进攻的亲卫队在旁捕捉到的一部分战斗影像。录像部分都没有经过专门剪辑，但朱雀寻找有效时段的速度很快，他一条一条审视着，隔上几条便阖一次眼，在黑暗中尝试还原出每一次出击时的真实战况，以及身在那个位置上可能做出的决定。这是鲁路修也无法做到的事，唯有他能理解他自己的处境。面对的是何种水平的敌人，在哪一刻感受到了威胁并做出有效反应。他所检索的记录越多，能够在脑海中模拟出的战斗过程就越贴近原本的真貌。终于他不再去看下一条，他在屏幕前微微弯下腰，双手撑在操作台前，长长吐气后给出了第一时间的感想。</p><p>“这可真是……相当漂亮的战斗。”他说。</p><p>“怎么，觉得有哪不太对吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀盯着屏幕下方的一小块晶斑，也不知道是灰尘还是其它污渍落在那儿所造成的。他先是轻轻摇了下头，在仔细梳理过思绪后感到了一阵不可思议的荒谬。</p><p>“没有。”他说，“没有犹豫，没有无效动作，没有任何发挥失常的地方。这很好，真的很好了，只不过我觉得……不应该有这么好。”</p><p>违和感很大程度上来源于直觉，但他的直觉向来还算靠谱。他感觉得到鲁路修正看着这边，没有怀疑他的说法也没感到可笑。“你刚刚查看过的战斗记录几乎都是碾压式的，能透露出来的信息有限。”鲁路修说，“也许你该尝试一些别的。”</p><p>朱雀认可了这个说法。“我可以申请回放进攻达摩克利斯那一日的战斗记录吗？”他抬头问罗伊德，“如果有保存的话。”</p><p>“当然可以。”罗伊德笑眯眯道，“这种东西对于你自己来说又算不上是什么机密，对吧？陛下也会谅解的。”</p><p>他哼着歌儿帮朱雀找出了点名要的另一批资料，鲁路修则在旁边短促地笑了一声。罗伊德在某些方面很脱线，在另一些方面又相当圆滑。不管怎么说，他的这副态度放在此刻都能帮上不少忙。他把座位让给了朱雀，鲁路修占据了另一个空位，在他们一齐检查录像和出击报告的时候，罗伊德说可以帮他们弄些甜点过来，一路小跑着溜达远了。</p><p>朱雀没注意到技术部的几位熟面孔分别离开了多久，他有很多问题要解决。仔细思考和推演并非他所擅长的，但强迫自己做一做的效果也不会太差。他注视着那场发生在蔚蓝天空上的战斗，他与存活下来的圆桌骑士，他与跟鲁路修分道扬镳的黑色骑士团成员，乱战和一对一，装甲骑在行动过快时几乎化为一道流光。不一样，他意识到。他的记忆会在鲁路修的Geass命令上浮时变得不甚清晰，仿佛半置身于梦境边缘，同时也得以用更为平静冷淡的、近乎俯瞰的视角来审视自身的处境，并寻摸出最为可行的出路。但即使是那样不够真切的记忆，也与他此刻在屏幕上所见到的有很大不同。</p><p>“你看，这一战会看得更明显些。”他慢慢说，“在面对红莲的时候，我的机体性能并没有占据优势。除非豁出去以命相搏，否则在正常状况下都不会出现这种狂暴又连贯的打法。我的行动模式本身是受到约制的，我会被逼迫着迸发全部潜力，但我不会抛弃保全性命的底线。”</p><p>他看着第三次慢放的残像。他又回到那一天去，遥远得仿佛已经是上一世的往事了。争吵，对决，纠缠不休，以及注定的谢幕。这一位零之骑士要安静得多，他所在的方位像是黑色的涡旋，让他本来的心境变得无从窥探。“但结果来说你获胜了。”鲁路修低声说。</p><p>“是啊。我获胜了，只能是因为我笃信即便这样做了也不会让我丢掉性命。”朱雀说，“可是这种自信心又是从哪来的？”</p><p>他站起身。这回是罗伊德端来了颜色看上去还挺安全的冷饮，旁边搭配着看上去没那么精致的盒装布丁。朱雀取用了一些，舌尖上的甜腻味道并没有让他的思路变得更为通畅。罗伊德没有向他们询问感想，兀自在一旁喝着冰镇果酒，直到鲁路修转身看向他。“我留意到了另一件事。”鲁路修说，“红莲和特里斯坦都保全了主体部分，零之骑士是在留有余裕的情况下获胜的。这两架机体后来是怎么处理的？”</p><p>“我猜您是想问它们的驾驶员去哪了吧？”罗伊德说。他低下头，眼镜片上反射出两小片屏幕方向投射过去的光。“那两位都受了些伤，但不算严重，这会儿应该在西区的疗养院待着吧——哎，我觉得那点伤势有个一周左右过渡也就该被放出来了，不过看样子他们还得在那里留更久。”</p><p>就是说同样不在监牢里，即使暂时失去了人身自由，也是跟娜娜莉类型差不多、只是实际待遇要稍微差上一点的软禁。朱雀读明白了这层意思，他瞥向鲁路修，后者将嘴唇给抿紧了，没有即刻发表更多评价。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉不觉得皇帝太过仁慈了？”鲁路修问。</p><p>他们在外待到傍晚才返回白羊宫，在预备享用晚餐前先把自己关进了卧室。皇帝为他们留出了这一片纯粹的私人空间，与皇帝本质相同的存在在这方空间里蹙着眉头来回踱步。“做事留有一线对你的长久统治有益无害。”朱雀说。黑发的男人嗤笑了一声，脚步在落地窗边骤然顿下了。</p><p>“问题就在于此。”他说，“我原本不需要为长久统治多做打算。”</p><p>他转向窗外，手指前伸触到洁净的玻璃。从这边看出去能看到花园的一角，有园艺工在继续修整那里的风景。指使专人将回忆之地清扫一番再度投入使用，以这种方式来保留下内心的一小片柔软，这些都不该由他来做。没有被打成罪犯、预备拉去处刑的老相识，没有痛恨他到最后一刻才醒悟的血亲，他甚至没有直接去威胁所有那些人的性命。</p><p>“留有转圜余地就意味着留下退路。”鲁路修说，“本应在这个夏天过去之后就永远离去的皇帝不需要退路，他从坐上那位置的那一刻起就注定了要站在台上迎接他的结局。他不能退缩，不能逃，不能对自己心软。他没有资格这样做。”</p><p>“即使是为了解决意料之外的麻烦？”</p><p>“即使是为了解决掉不知道藏在哪的修奈泽尔，也有拖延着等矛盾在暗处激化但延后爆发的做法。”他说。他咬了下嘴唇，抵在床上的指节逐渐内弯攥紧成拳。“错了，从根本的方向上就错了。他不会真的打算在皇位上一直待下去吧？”</p><p> </p><p>陛下去了瞭望台，留守在卧室附近的近侍说。大概要再晚些才会回来。</p><p>零之骑士便沿着这指向寻过去了。他离开了金碧辉煌的建筑群，独自攀上高塔，一圈一圈的旋阶在他脚下被敲击出沉闷的钝响，托举着他升入天空。年轻的皇帝独站在观景处，没有使用望远镜，就这样静静俯瞰着帝国的心脏。群星在他身畔闪耀，映着他月白的衣袍，连鸽血般的宝石坠饰的色彩都柔和了许多。</p><p>“你来了。”还不等来人靠近，他就这样淡淡说了。骑士留在门内阴影中，单膝点地向他行礼。</p><p>“那两人去了一趟彼列宫，然后去了技术部。我从派遣出去的人手那里得知了一部分谈话内容，但如果他们在回去后还关起门说了些什么，就不是我所能知道的了。”朱雀说。</p><p>“没关系。”皇帝说，“过度窥探只会触怒我自己，目前做到这一步就足够了。”</p><p>“是。”朱雀应道，稍事停顿后给出了自己的结论，“他们应该是想调查一些事情，或许跟我们的目标是一致的。”</p><p>“是指让这场战争结束吗？”皇帝问道。他的话音里带着一丝疲倦，还有一点儿微弱的欣慰。“有另一个我自己来帮忙分忧的话，那可真是再好不过了。”</p><p>他依然背着身。朱雀慢慢站起来，缓步走到他的身畔。越过人造林、河道与厚实的壁垒，在西区以南，有一篇模糊的影子是他在巡查时还未来得及去拜访的。“纪念地已经开始建造了吗？”他问。</p><p>“具体建成还要花上一段时间。”皇帝说，“或许得等到这个夏天结束吧，我不知道。这取决于施工进度会不会被别的某些不稳定因素给干扰了。”</p><p>他的眼神深邃而悠远，他的唇角放松下来，消去了冷硬的线条而显得有些哀伤。等纪念地落成时，他应当会去点上烛火。一共会有三座石碑，象征着三座死城的亡魂。巴尔的摩，奥克斯纳德，埃文斯顿，每一座城市都死于相同的武器，连残垣断壁都所剩无几，只余下难以分离出骨屑来的灰烬。</p><p>达摩克利斯已经坠毁，但即便如此他们也无法断定是否再也没有人会发射那样的武器了。修奈泽尔可能将备用的发射系统搭载在别处吗？他们问过了所有可能的知情者，所有他们能找到的人都对此茫然不知。皇城周围的监测系统在昼夜不停地运转，妮娜也在加紧研制能更大范围、更长时间生效的反芙蕾雅装置。即使如此，皇帝也还不能在每个夜晚都安心入睡。</p><p>“我一直在想，万一他们那时瞄准的是潘德拉贡呢？”</p><p>皇帝说话的声音很轻，有一瞬显得恍惚而脆弱。倘若是潘德拉贡，那么旧皇族的血系会几近断绝，他们也未见得能从劫难中逃脱。倘若是潘德拉贡，便再也没有能够小憩的花园，他们只能流离于外，在失去皇城内部已然协调一致的声音后，统治的根基或许也会动摇。那并非不可能之事，只是尚未发生。他眺望着远方，而朱雀在他旁侧以手抚心，向他鞠礼。</p><p>“没有人会威胁到您的。”朱雀说，“您的统治会持续下去，让荣光遍洒不列颠尼亚的每一寸领土。我立下了承诺，我会尽全力助您做到这一切。”</p><p>他将头颈都深深埋下，他听得年轻的皇帝叹了口气，他看见对方的脚尖转向了自己。“抬起头来，枢木卿。”皇帝说，“这里只有我们两个，用不着这么拘谨。”他听到这话却没有直接照做，而是双膝都沉降下去，跪倒之后才慢慢仰起脸。</p><p>皇帝正低头看他，带着几分有趣和几分满意。方才的恍惚脆弱仿佛不过是须臾间的幻影，待到他们恢复作这样的相处形式时，属于帝国统治者的骄傲与从容便又回来了。朱雀安静地任他摆弄，指尖顺过耳鬓、托起下颌，像是在仔细审视属于自己的最为趁手的器物。鲁路修的面孔上浮着高位者那形似完美但略微虚伪的微笑，就如同一个理所当然接受了这一切的、正统的不列颠尼亚。</p><p>当他俯下身来的时候，星芒也从他的双眼中隐去了。朱雀半闭上了眼，在厚重的影子里仍能窥见那美丽的深紫色。他的嘴唇温软如昔，也不知是否抹上了混着甘蜜的剧毒。一个吻便意味着一个烙印，提醒着他誓约与愿望的联结，除此之外或许还藏匿着几分真实的温情。这样就已经足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 4. 钥匙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在帕加索西亚四处游荡的时候，去过依然不够美丽的滩涂也去过冷峻的石崖。即使经过了休整、如今也投入了再利用，这地方依然缺乏人烟气息，并不会比在炮火隆隆中依然寂静的战场更容易让人亲近。他在基地中入眠的时候，会觉得自己的意识还连通在高空之中，正俯瞰着他所经历过的一段段旅程。有些时候他的耳畔会回响着一个声音，来自于予他支援的魔女，要么清清冷冷、要么多带上几分调侃意味，除此之外，剩下的就只有模糊而遥远的尘世喧嚣了。</p><p>是一阵炮火轰鸣，是不息的海潮，是晨间推开大门时碰响的铜铃，是雨幕吹打在甲板之上。有时候他会留得稍久一些，更多时候他也不过是个匆匆路过的旅客。他走下石阶，他走至即将远行的风帆后，他从山坡上滚落下去，他躺在林间等候归家的时刻到来。</p><p>他的手中握着他所夺回的碎片。从附着于人的愿力中剥离，从他们的额角、掌心、眼眶边或其它被力量所寄宿的身体部位边浮现而出，变成一把开启归途的锁匙。他在那些时空之旅的末端所握住的东西是那样沉重，又那样轻，仿佛握着人的一生中全部的悲喜所凝聚而成的事物，又那样容易抛掷入虚空、甚至无需在掌心多停留太久。它们会呈现出不同的形状大小和材质，也会叫人在握住时察觉到它们的本质都是相同的，外形差异不过是原初的碎片被打上了使用者的烙印，使得愿望的载体在展现形式上出现了些许不同。</p><p>有古朴厚重的青铜雕花，有简洁得只剩下握柄、圆杆和两三个细小凸起的亮银质地，也有在末端展开翅翼的夸张造型；有的长不过他的半根手指，有的则要长过整面手掌。他的记忆力很不错，他能在脑海中复现绝大部分自己得以拿在手中赏玩、或仅仅是一瞥而过的奇异物件，有将军、富商和远航者，也有将尖刀插进他的肩膀的士兵。有那么一些人，看似差些对现实产生根本性的动摇，结果实际拿到手中的碎片就像是再普通不过的家门钥匙。小巧轻便，锯齿尖上有磨损的痕迹，一样平平无奇的、只对特定的人才有意义的物品。倘若以正确的途径获得契约，他们愿望的本貌又该是怎样的，也没有人会再知晓了。</p><p>“为什么是钥匙？”朱雀问道。</p><p>“因为我要借助它们打开回家的门？”鲁路修说，“有Code的印记在，我的主观意识也会对我所拿到的东西产生一定程度的影响。”</p><p>“我觉得应该不止是这样。”朱雀说。他从床铺的另一侧坐起来，在夜色中盘起膝腿，显然方才的睡前夜话所起到的作用只是进一步打消了他的睡意。鲁路修侧头看向他，他的背后笼着朦胧月色，从未完全拉拢的帘幕间将他的身形镶嵌在一片柔光里。</p><p>“的确。”鲁路修低声说，“Geass若是近似于愿望，剥离出来的碎片就是指向某个目的地的关键道标，会被塑造为祈愿者的心的形状也不是什么奇怪的现象。在这个过程中，我更接近于观测者的立场，我的意识所起到的并不是决定性的作用。”</p><p>“老实说我还是没完全明白。”朱雀咕哝道。有些东西的确很难光凭言语就描绘清楚，哪怕再怎么默契，也有一些个人认知层面的概念性事物是无法通过眼神和三言两语就能确认得一清二楚的。鲁路修轻轻笑了一声，伸手去推搡了一把他的膝头。</p><p>“也许实际见到一次就能明白了。”鲁路修说。</p><p>他笑完后，心头又涌上了些许惆怅。今次的锁匙是被寄存于谁那里的，他还没能完全弄明白。直接去向皇帝询问不见得能获得答案，主观上的隐瞒和客观上的并不知情都可能让他一无所获。若那碎片实际是落在了皇帝之外的某个人身上，真相就变得更难以捉摸了。这一回他会拿到怎样的钥匙呢？样式精美或简朴，看似沉重或轻便，到头来都会被抛入虚无之中。</p><p>他叹了口气，同样毫无睡意而瞪着那一抹月影。朱雀倾过身来，单手搭上他的手指，与他扣握在一起，令那刚刚窜生出的焦灼烦闷弱化了不少。无论接下来还有何种难题需要应对，好歹还有个同伴在旁帮忙排忧解难。只要他们携手一致，至少不会在已经攻克过的难题上再栽跟头了。</p><p>——即使这难题就源于他们自身。</p><p> </p><p>街道上又来了个生面孔，穿着打扮都像是个疲惫的异乡人。他在这一带徘徊了半个钟头以上，时而从临近门栅的树荫下方穿行过去，虽然看似漫无目的，却也不像是在探头探脑地找路。最近的怪人变多了，莉莉安察觉到。抛开被她悄悄领进门来的骑士和皇帝不算，这也是一周以来的第三个。前两个都是匆匆来去、往后也不知所踪，这一个还不知道会在附近晃悠多久。他是普通地从城外过来、想在这附近寻找一家相对便宜的旅店吗？这种人倒是已经不多见了。她听父亲说过，通往城外的道路没有被彻底封锁，但所有的通行关卡都守备森严了不少。这种时候会有观光客进来吗？还是说也是那种家住在城中、只是因学业或工作常年在外漂泊的人？那种人在贵族大人们还是贵族大人们的时候相当常见，现在是怎么样就很难说了。</p><p>莉莉安趴在窗台上看了他一会儿。那个怪人压低了帽檐，消失在街角的一棵椴树后方。反正这会儿也无事可做，她从窗边的椅子上滑下地去，趿拉上拖鞋，噔噔跑出房间，又在靠近楼梯的时候放慢了脚步，以免被母亲呵斥太不像样。</p><p>母亲没在起居室。厨房的方向隐约飘来了糖浆的香味。莉莉安探头望去，她正带着厨房用手套在面团和模具前方忙活。“有什么是我能帮上忙的吗？”莉莉安问。</p><p>“暂时没有了，亲爱的。”母亲回答道。她的语气很是轻快，听上去心情还不错。“如果你没有别的功课要做，也不想接着看书，可以再出门去转转。记得早些回家。”</p><p>于是莉莉安戴上遮阳帽，独自出了门。她在这附近没什么同龄的朋友，想要找个人多聊几句至少得坐上半个钟头的车。她还没拿定主意，走过路口便见到了方才在自己的房间里隔窗望见的怪人。他看上去也还算年轻，至少比她的父母要年轻，或许和学校里的几位老师差不太多。他靠在另一棵椴树下乘凉，见她直勾勾地望着自己，慢悠悠地拉扯出了一个微笑。</p><p>“你是谁？”莉莉安问，“我在这一带没见过你。”</p><p>“我是，”那人顿了一顿，表情忽然变得有些奇怪，“抱歉，小姐，这一带已经很久没有外来者了吗？”</p><p>“不，不是，只不过这阵子都没什么人经常在外活动……”</p><p>“看来我是挑了个错误的时机啊。”他嘟囔道，“但反正也不会有更好的机会了，往后的每一天都会更糟。”</p><p>他的声音很低，听上去应当是个男人，但他的脸孔相当清丽，只是一旦走近了看仔细些，会发觉他的面色有些憔悴。他又歇了一会儿，猛地喘了口气之后重新站直身子，抬手碰了碰帽檐。“你这是要去哪呢？”莉莉安问他，“需要我帮忙指路吗？”怪人摇了摇头，谢绝了她的好意。</p><p>“不、不用了，小姐。”他说，“我对潘德拉贡城内的路还算熟悉。”</p><p>他转过身去，兀自走远了。莉莉安盯着他的背影看了许久，想了想还是没有追上去。她对他感到好奇，但直觉告诉她不要为自己招惹太多麻烦。</p><p>她在附近的杂货店里消磨了一段时间，陪开店的琳达讲话，逗她养在这里的两只短毛猫。中途有过几个客人，也都是来过了就走，没有人多做停留，没有人多搭上几句话。琳达给出的回应也很平淡，她的两只猫倒还活泼些。莉莉安把毛色更深的那只从货架上抱了下来，这时她听见了一点儿不同寻常的动静。店里没有别人，她扒拉着窗口往外望，士兵们正列队走过，不多时便整齐划一地刹停在后巷入口处。她从人群的缝隙中看见那个不知名的怪人，士兵们拿枪指着他。他们隔得这样远，莉莉安看不清他脸上的神情。他没有举起双手，也没有低头示弱。</p><p>他转过身，约莫跑出去两步远，然后枪响了。</p><p>莉莉安从窗边跳起来。猫咪从她的肩膀上滑下去，蜷缩在地板上发出委屈的叫唤。琳达有些吃惊地问她怎么了，就仿佛完全没有听见外头的动静。莉莉安没有应声，她看着那个人被扣住胳膊架在几个士兵之间，他的裤管上染了一片殷红，逐渐滴落到了街面上，随着他们远去的脚步而拖长成一道不甚明显的虚线。她的心脏在胸腔中一阵狂跳，她看向琳达，挽着长发的女人用温柔而迷惑的眼神反望向她：“怎么了，莉莉？”</p><p>“没什么。”莉莉安说，“我得走了。”</p><p>她闯回室外，她在士兵们走远之后才小心地接近了方才发生枪击的那个巷口，她沿着血滴摊成的虚线缓缓踱步，太阳会将其烤干，变成凝固的不显眼的黑斑。只有一处溅落的血要更多也更明显些，她弯腰去看，附近也找不见那个人落下的其它事物了。</p><p>此前消失的人们也是被这样处置了吗？那些她不曾见过的、应当是从远方来的人，想在这里寻找什么或求证什么，不待得到答案就被截断了旅途。她的鞋底踩住了血渍的边缘，就这么站住不动了。她的脑子里乱成一团，也不知道自己还留在这里是所为何事。这并不是一个适合发呆的好地方，但她的脚就像被那些颜色正在迅速变暗的血给黏住了。手指被崭新的纸张划伤就足够痛了，被枪打伤会是怎样的感受呢？会有人替他包扎、祝他早些好起来吗，或者这一枪也不过是个开始？</p><p>“莉莉安？”她模模糊糊听见有人在叫她，“又见面了。”</p><p>她在反应过来这声音是由谁发出的时候一个激灵清醒了过来。她转过头，对上那双深紫色的眼睛。“您好。”她小声说。她的脑袋在一阵发热过载后总算记起了她在学校里学过的东西，不太自在地单手提裙简单地行了个礼。“妈妈在家，爸爸在店里，您想过去看看吗？”</p><p>“不必了。”那人说，“我们在同一个地方停留太久只会给你们惹来更多麻烦。”</p><p>依然是便装出行的骑士和皇帝，依然是只有两人一起行动，没有跟着别的随从。褐发的骑士站在稍远些的地方，闻言而补充道：“今天我们后面没有人跟踪。”</p><p>“这么快就放松警惕不像我的风格。”黑发的男人说，“大概只是由明转暗了吧。皇帝乐意的话，自然能在每一个街区里都安插自己的眼线。”</p><p>莉莉安听得似懂非懂。他们讲话的时候总是掺杂着一些奇怪的人称和用词，但考虑到他们的真实身份，也许是为了故意让她听不太懂才这样说的。她没去深究，只是在兀自感到奇怪之余微微低下了头。站得离她远些的那个男人正盯着她的脚下，犹豫了片刻之后开了口。“话虽如此，我是觉得这一带的守备人数好像不太对。”他说，“警卫的数量是不是减少了？”</p><p>“刚刚这一带出了点乱子。”莉莉安醒悟过来，为他们解释道，“人已经被押送走了，换班的巡查队还没过来。”</p><p>“什么乱子？”黑发男人问。</p><p>“这条街上来了个生面孔。”她说。</p><p>“什么样的生面孔？”另一个人问，“看上去是个危险分子吗？”</p><p>“不，是个很漂亮的人，不过说不好他究竟有多大岁数。”莉莉安想了想，“我也不知道他犯了什么错，但是他被巡查队找上了，之后他试图逃跑，然后腿上中了一枪。”</p><p>两个男人对视了一眼，黑发的那个仿佛察觉到了什么，眉梢轻轻跳动了一下。他在沉思过后才重新看向她，露出一个和煦的微笑。“那个人的长相大致是什么样的，你能再多形容几句吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他们就近找了一家冷饮店，没有在室内多做停留，而是在无人的遮阳伞下享用完了冰点。鲁路修的问题不多，他从中途起就很少进行主动发言了，只在女孩的陈述出现明显的停顿时稍微提点上一两句。盛放冰淇淋的碗杯被清空了，他们的对话也告一段落。这女孩所讲的大都是些琐事，附近店铺的顾客们，经过门前街的陌生人们，还有自家的生意。她率先离开，之后鲁路修也站起身，目送着她消失在不远的转角处。朱雀把小勺放回空杯中，发出了一小声闷响。</p><p>“你对她用了Geass？”朱雀问道。</p><p>“是为了保护她。”鲁路修说，“我需要一个相对清醒着的人，留在我不能常待着的地方替我看清一些事情。但如果我一直借用她的眼睛，或许会被别人察觉到的。所以至少不能在她那边留下证据。”他离开了座位，朱雀也跟着照做了。他们并肩走回无人的街道上，发生过枪击的地方再没有其他人作无谓的停留，巡查队的换班也跟进了，行经巷道时踏出节奏一致的脚步声。“往后她就会变得什么也不知道，什么也记不得，只会在我问话的时候才与我相认。”鲁路修说，“这样一来，莉莉安·柯尔特在她自己的位置上就是全然无辜的了。”</p><p>“她确实是清醒着的，对吗？”</p><p>“是啊。”他想了想，“至少没有被我的Geass控制过的迹象。”</p><p>“她应当没有亲眼见过皇帝陛下，她只见过我。”朱雀指出，“你毕竟也不是那种还在位时就大费周章地亲自跑到平民居住区调查的人。”</p><p>“哈、哈、哈。”鲁路修干笑了几声，“的确如此。相比起自己费时费力地绕着皇城跑一圈，肯定还是坐在皇宫里归结别人送来的信息比较高效。若不是我没办法共享皇帝的情报网……”</p><p>他有些郁闷地垂下头，开始感到后脖子已经被晒得发烫了。事实上他的脚也在向他抗议，不过这段时间以来他一直在各个时空之间东奔西走，差不多也练就了无视掉大部分身体部位反馈回来的负面信息的本事——反正都不会致命，回头歇歇就好。朱雀没有做声，只是向他投来了一道意味略显复杂的目光。他们终于再度走过落下血渍的地段，鲁路修也再度在这里停了脚。早些时洒落的血液已经彻底干结了，也再闻不见什么异常的气味。若不是他们恰好撞见了见证人，皇城这偏远的一角里发生的变故大抵也不会为他们所知。</p><p>“不，还是得想办法要求他们共享其中一部分信息的。”鲁路修皱起眉头，“如果被他们抓到的人确实是卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼，我得设法跟他说上几句话。”</p><p> </p><p>“虽然有点好奇你是从哪听说的，”零之骑士说，“不过我们本来也没打算瞒你。”</p><p>他们回到皇宫，在设法见到皇帝之前就先见到了这一位。零之骑士表现得有些讶异，但还不算太过震惊，也没露出更为冷酷危险的表情。“现场有人开枪了，我们看见了血迹。”鲁路修告诉他，“就算这一代的枪支统一配备了降噪减震装置，枪击的动静也还是不小的。我们只不过是向附近的居民求证了一下。”</p><p>“有不少人都听见了。”朱雀补充道，“在打听消息这件事上，他的Geass和他的脸都很好使。”</p><p>“毫无疑问。”零之骑士说。他消去了表情中的怀疑成分，继而轻轻耸了下肩。“负责在外巡逻的那些人做事不够谨慎，不过这倒也不是什么秘密。你们只是比公众早十二小时知道了这件事罢了。”</p><p>“皇帝打算将马尔蒂尼的被捕进行公开吗？”这下换鲁路修感到惊讶了。零之骑士牵了下嘴角，旋即从容地点了下头。</p><p>“没错。”他说，“大概还会安排一段时间的新闻反复播送。”</p><p>“这是为了向修奈泽尔示威吗？”</p><p>“我们也不确定这种做法是否有用。”零之骑士说。他的言下之意是“总比什么也不做要来得强”，鲁路修听得出来。不过确实，一旦修奈泽尔打定主意要把自己藏在暗处，想要把他揪出来就必然会是件相当困难的事。零之骑士低声叹了口气，向着他欠了欠身。“总之，事情就是这样了。如果你们打算帮忙把那位给彻底扳倒，我们这边的许多情报都可以对你们开放。”</p><p>“当然了。”鲁路修回答道，“修奈泽尔的失败是所有计划中必需的一环。他可以在一道命令的约束下苟活，但不能坐在此时的他所期望的那个位置上。”</p><p>“那么，很高兴我们在这件事上意见一致。”零之骑士说。</p><p>他看上去有些疲惫，鲁路修留意到。另一方面，他在对话中体现出来的目的性实在太强了一点。是被逼得太紧了？还是他自己也在盘算着某些事情？两种情况都有可能，毕竟他和那位皇帝之间的关系比鲁路修记忆中的要古怪不少。这点也是受到了那个尚不知道存在于何处的碎片的影响吗？</p><p>他暂且按捺下了心中的疑问，礼貌地请对方帮忙带路。“皇帝陛下正在对他进行审问吗？”他问道。零之骑士给出了肯定的答复，鲁路修便微微颔首。“等那边结束后，我也有些比较在意的细节想要向他确认。”</p><p>皇宫里有单独设立的审讯室，是前前代皇帝在位期间专门设立的，如此一来若是有什么皇帝本人想要亲自提讯的重要人物，既不消非得守在空间更开阔的殿堂之中，也不需要大费周章地跑到监狱那边去。他们抵达审讯室外的时候，年轻的第九十九代皇帝正巧缓步走了出来。鲁路修和他交换了眼神，眼见着他主动让开了进入审讯室的道路。“朱雀。”鲁路修轻声说，“这边拜托你了。”</p><p>零之骑士没有陪同他们前来此地，所以他这么叫上一声也不会引发混乱。唯一在场的枢木朱雀应了声，抬步走了进去。门关上了，皇帝背对着闭拢的门扇，神情中添了几许意外。</p><p>“你不打算亲自问他吗？”</p><p>“我要是就这么走进去的话，恐怕会直接让他陷入混乱的。”鲁路修指出。在形势还不明朗的情况下，他也不可能就这么将形似复制人的真相对修奈泽尔的副手如实相告。皇帝抿唇沉默了一番，又不禁莞尔一笑。</p><p>“你们想打听的事情很可能与我是相同的，问上两遍照样会让他怀疑有些地方不对劲。”皇帝说。</p><p>但朱雀的侧重点会与我有些不同，鲁路修想。担任过ZERO的朱雀在审时度势谨慎发言这方面已经做得相当不错了，应该不会透露出太多破绽——除非他上来就对卡诺恩直接摊牌。朱雀不会做那种与自己毫无默契的事，因而鲁路修相当放心。他没有向皇帝解释，只是挑起了一侧眉毛。“那么，你打算共享这份情报吗？”</p><p>“目前看来，马尔蒂尼也就这点价值了。”皇帝说。他做了个邀请的手势，于是鲁路修跟着他一同向最近的茶室走去。周围尽是些已经被Geass所控的忠诚的傀儡，他们直接在走廊上交谈也无需担心被偷听了去。“他确认了修奈泽尔是在达摩克利斯开始下坠之前就逃了出去。他们一行人是一同出逃再分散行动的，是为了尽可能地躲开零之骑士的堵截。”皇帝慢慢说，“赌运气，但很有效。他自个儿也是这么躲过搜查的，因为他们压根没有落在海面上。”</p><p>“小型飞行器？”</p><p>“除了速度快和半隐形之外没有别的优势了，战斗力几乎为零，但凡碰上就只能等死。”他肯定道，“我的骑士确实现场处理掉了几架，看样子是一架都没有中彩——除非这些日子以来还在外头惹是生非的另有其人。”</p><p>自然不会另有其人。修奈泽尔的行动风格还是能叫他的对手看出来的，在经验和直觉这方面很难造假。鲁路修沉吟了好一会儿，他们进入了茶室，两张一样的面孔分别在圆桌点对点的两侧坐下。在茶水和点心端上来之前，鲁路修终于又开了口。“你打算拿马尔蒂尼怎么办？”他问，“择日行刑吗？”</p><p>“在对外公布时自然会采用这个说法，就当是给我亲爱的皇兄送一道警告信去了。”皇帝回答道，“但实际上他活着与否都不要紧。我又不指望留他一命就能让修奈泽尔主动跑到我眼前来要求交易放人，直接将他处死也不会太多动摇我那位兄长的心境。这样一来就无所谓了，留着他也无妨，关押的时间长了，指不定还能多套出些话。”</p><p>“真够冷酷的。”鲁路修感慨道，“好歹也是重要的副手呢。不过确实，修奈泽尔不会为了别的什么人而做到以身涉险的这一步来。”</p><p>仆从们送来了茶具和点心，鲁路修从茶水的倒影中看见另一个他的样貌。皇帝用拇指摩挲着杯柄，面露思索之色。“换做是我处在相似的立场上，就会排除万难将人给救出来——是这样吗？”</p><p>“目前来看，这也不是你需要在意的事情。”鲁路修说，“枢木朱雀是你的骑士，将你保护好是他的职责，而不是恰好反过来。”</p><p>“……的确如此。”皇帝笑了，眼神也渐渐变得幽深了，“我只是想知道，现在的你们究竟在做些什么。”</p><p> </p><p>零之骑士在约莫三小时后才回到他身畔。他们在相对沉默的氛围中一道用完了晚餐，过程中朱雀问他考虑到那两人已经在这里待了有几日了、是否需要叫C.C.回来一趟。皇帝摇了摇头，说她愿意回来的时候自然会回来，她想一个人闷着的时候也不必去碰一鼻子灰。C.C.离开皇城一带已经有阵子了，她没有指明更为具体的去处，鲁路修也没有深究。她声称时下她有些要紧事得尽快处理，承诺了会关注他们这边的动向，如果需要的话她会再回来。查尔斯和玛丽安娜都已经不在了，连灵魂都被彻底抹去，被留下的魔女不大可能再独自去做什么面向神明领域可能会祸及人世的危险事——那本来也并非她所愿。</p><p>C.C.不在这附近，能够在彼此坦诚的情况下进行深谈的就只剩下他们两个。当前要由他处理的世俗事务还有很多，即使主要牵连在高层次契约方面的魔女暂时离场了，鲁路修也没空去抱怨。他用过餐，他离开桌边，零之骑士随在他后头，或许是察觉到了他的脚步比平时要稍稍轻快些，犹豫了一会儿之后冒出一句：“您的心情好像还不错。”鲁路修从侧门出到室外，开始在半开放的廊道上漫步。这个季节没有攀着石柱又从上方架台上垂落、将顶头处染作艳丽云彩的花卉，只剩那么些藤蔓还缠绕在白色的石料间。</p><p>“听另一个我分享了一些有趣的故事。”鲁路修说。这一日的天气依然很好，他透过藤架能望见月牙弯钩。“根据他的说法，他们是为了解决神明离去之后的遗留问题而来的。有人污染了属于灵魂的混沌空间，遭受了诅咒的愿望碎片四散飞走，让一些时空在某一点上步入歧途。岔路指向的终点越糟，对现实根基的动摇也就越是严重。于是他们得把一些重点案例挑出来加以纠正。”他边回忆边讲述，“也就是说，和我们从别处搜集来的讯息在逻辑层面是吻合的。”</p><p>“我保持原本的评论不变，这听上去真的很像是那种大家都喜欢拿来发挥的文娱作品题材。”朱雀一本正经道。鲁路修跟着笑了一下，随后听得身后的人进行了补充：“但有些部分我没听过。在他们原本的世界里，事情是怎样发生的？战争在攻克达摩克利斯之后就等同于步入尾声了吗？”</p><p>“没错。修奈泽尔没能成功脱逃，随后被我控制了。”鲁路修轻声说，“听上去是个很不错的结果。”</p><p>“那就是您原本预期做到的结果。”朱雀低声道。鲁路修咧了下嘴，在身后的人看不到的角度撇出一抹苦笑。</p><p>“但我算错了。”他说，“是我漏掉了什么，还是我在某一环上矫枉过正了？我的计划当中终究是有不够完备的地方。现在想来，我在达摩克利斯内部追踪他的节奏好像就慢上了一拍呢。”</p><p>战役大获全胜，也实现了战略层面的目的，但偏偏在最后一步失误了，获得了一个并不圆满的结果。他不认为流落在外的修奈泽尔会彻底变成孤家寡人，他只能一步接着一步地完成他的拼图。留给那逃亡者的空间会越来越少，终究是会从某一刻起令其无所遁形的。皇帝抬手揉了揉额角，尽力将心态放得平和了些。过去了这么些时日，尽管他还在对此耿耿于怀，却也不至于一直沉浸在恼怒和失落的情绪中。他走到拐向花园的岔道口时，意识到身后的脚步声停了。他回过头，看见他的骑士略低着头，看上去颇有几分消沉。</p><p>“别这么沮丧。”鲁路修安慰他，“你在那时也尽力了，我知道的。”</p><p>朱雀的嘴唇动了一动，但一个字也没说出口。鲁路修走向岔道口的旁侧，在落了青叶的石凳上歇下了身。他拍了拍身旁的座位，朱雀才应邀走近，面朝着与他相反的方向坐了下来。他的手指相当随意地搭在了他们两人之间的空隙中，皇帝想了想，将自己的手指也搭放上去。“有一件事我确实很在意。”皇帝缓声说，“那两个人没有留在本应由他们一同统辖的国度里。”</p><p>零之骑士向他侧过头，翠色双眼在深暗夜色里隐约蒙着一层靛蓝。他的表情显示他也对这点感到困惑，而这让鲁路修感到安心。“是选择了另一条路吗？在某一刻让出一切，让做好了准备的娜娜莉接管这些，然后将重心放在另一部分的确也该由我负担起来的义务上？”鲁路修喃喃道，“毕竟那时是我亲口对神明下令了，若是真的引发了后续的混乱，自然也有我的责任在内。”</p><p>朱雀沉默着不予置评，没说他的野心太大，或他想背负的东西太多，而是轻轻翻过手掌，力道柔和地握了一下他的手指。鲁路修用力扣住对方的指节，仿佛这样就有了依托，仿佛是在倚靠向不会轻易碎裂的磐石。“但我不确定我会踏上那样的未来。”他的心间多了几分踏实感，于是他这样说，“无法确定的因素实在太多了。若是我能在那种祸乱发生之前就让世界平定下来，未尝不是条更好的道路。”他听着身边人平稳的呼吸，一张一弛糅合进拂在耳鬓的夜风里。“你怎么想，枢木卿？”他问。</p><p>“我会听从您的指示。”朱雀回答道。</p><p>他比过去那个枢木朱雀要更为沉闷，有时候也更疯。最初发生在东京的毁灭性事故或许在他的心头上留下了一道永久性的刻痕，叫他流过了足够多的血，重新缝合起来的心脏也坚硬冰冷了太多。倘若不去仰望星辰，倘若不去信仰某些崭新的事物，他会自此一蹶不振吗？那个需要做出抉择的节点已经过去了，他们鲜少进行旧话重提，鲁路修也只能认为他是满意于现状的。他松开朱雀的手，改而去抚摸对方的面廓。他碰到零之骑士瘦削的颌骨，近日以来时常生硬抿紧的唇尾，指尖柔软地扫过耳垂。而朱雀半闭着眼，脸上浮现出仿若梦游般的恍惚神情，主动将脸贴近他的掌心，然后加以亲吻。</p><p>就像是被他掩住了唇舌，从此也不需要再发出单独的声音了。将私语和爱欲都藏入厚重的阴影中，不再去深思也不会再因其而太过焦灼。从他们在炮火中重逢到反目成仇，到所有的积怨都必须在那虚空中消解的那一日，再到如今，枢木朱雀终于彻底成为了他的东西。这没什么不好，鲁路修告诉自己。不过是水到渠成，不过是别无出路。然而他清晰地察觉到，他的内心深处还留存着一份苦闷，如同一道不会消失的裂痕，稍稍一碰便会发出模糊的叹息。他的手掌沿着朱雀的颌骨下滑，落到了没有完全被衣物所包裹的颈项上。零之骑士微微仰首，将脆弱的咽喉暴露给他。他的手指能很容易地掐紧，让对方的呼吸变得更为粗糙、缓慢而低沉，让喉结在艰难的吞咽中反复滑动，而他的骑士不会就此吐露出哪怕一个反驳的字眼。枢木朱雀并非失去了坦然进谏的能力，不过是不再在乎和他自己有关的许多事了。</p><p>“……我累了。”鲁路修说，忽然感到有些失去兴味，“带我去休息。”</p><p>他移开了还没来得及握紧的手指，搭在了朱雀的肩膀上。“是。”零之骑士低声应道，转过身将他打横抱了起来。或许确实有什么地方出错了，鲁路修安静地想道。这个念头像一片过早翻卷起来的枯叶，在他脑海中轻轻触开一圈涟漪，便再没了声息。他们沿着廊道继续前行，一路回到室内，拐了两拐便进入了卧房。他还没来得及洗漱更衣，因而朱雀只是将他托抱至房间一角的躺椅上，又替他理好了衣袍的边角与挂带。鲁路修没有允许他离开，所以零之骑士就这么在一旁肃立着待命。他的双眼在一盏夜灯的照耀下变成了孔雀石般的色彩，忽然就又显得不那么冷漠坚硬了。</p><p>“枢木卿。”鲁路修叫他。</p><p>“在。”零之骑士应道，“您还有何吩咐吗？”</p><p>鲁路修招了招手，他的骑士便躬下腰，摆出了认真聆听的模样。鲁路修从他的头顶看到足踝，他贴身的战斗着装，他坚实的肩臂线条，他胸口处滴着血一般的宝石，他在躬身时略微分开的脚跟。他从某一刻起被打磨成了现在的这副模样，这样很好，从头到脚都彰显着皇帝的偏好。他是新生的不列颠尼亚里必不可少的一片拼图，他们会一并嵌合在这里、在潘德拉贡，没有什么能够动摇这点。哪怕是不知藏匿在何处的敌人，也不会再成气候了。</p><p>“我不想看到你失败的样子。”皇帝缓缓说。</p><p>“我知道。”骑士答道。</p><p>“你是我最为器重的人了。”皇帝说。他抬起手来，抓住朱雀的一侧手腕。“我能像现在这样待在皇位上，你的助力是必不可少的。如今我们还不能够放松警惕，那个遥远未来的‘我们’的到来更是佐证了这一点。在当前的形势下，走错一步依然可能导致全盘皆输。”他陈述着，手指一点一点地收紧，“若是我们被击垮了，若是我没能守住已经攫取来的果实，此前的全部努力都会化为乌有。而你，枢木朱雀，你是我的骑士，对于时下的不列颠尼亚而言是武器也是基石。所以你……”</p><p>他深吸了一口气，以止住突如其来的晕眩。他仿佛听见了什么，一阵爆鸣或是遥远的海潮。他的手指神经质地颤抖着，被他抓着的人没有提出抗议，也体贴地没有挑明他此时的脆弱。然后力量回归了，昏沉感逐渐固化作更为坚定的道标。</p><p>“……你一定要获得胜利。”他说，“不计任何代价。”</p><p>因为这一切都还不能结束。因为他们费尽千辛万苦才站到了时下的位置，他们不能失去得来不易的优势，他不能失去他此时所拥有的事物。他们都承受不起更多的别离了，倘若要以此为目标，再多拼命一把也无妨。反正名为枢木朱雀的男人已经向他交付了一切，反正这个人也没有那么容易死。</p><p>鲁路修的手指不再发颤了。有一秒他困惑于自己的想法之冷酷，但随后这份困惑也被湮没于无形的海潮。他的骑士低垂着头，捧起他的手掌置于唇边，从指尖开始认认真真地献上亲吻，掠过指节，覆过指背，停顿在手背的正中处，而负责托举的那只手则恰好搭着他的腕脉。谦恭而驯顺，没有丝毫的不满，连曾经有过的棱角都被磨去了大半，保留下来的会伤人的锋刃仅用于对外。白色的死神，帝国的王牌，终于效忠于他的、他的……</p><p>“是，陛下。”骑士说道。或许是因为他真的感到困倦了，那人说话的声音都显得模糊而渺远了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 5. 囚徒们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>友情警告一下，基于作者的个人爱好，后面会有各种我醋我自己和我绿我自己类的神秘修罗场出现，不吃这一口的可以提前退出。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不认为我们之间有什么好谈的。”审讯室里的男人说。</p><p>他的双手都被铐在背后，他在靠背椅上坐得笔直，即使已经沦为阶下囚了，他也在尽力维持自己姿态上的体面。他没有戴帽，原本柔顺挽起的长发从脑后落下一束，右侧眉骨和左侧颌骨附近各有一块还很新的淤青，但这两处都没有肿胀得太厉害、乃至破裂见血。他坐立时的重心稍稍有些倾斜，看得出是一侧腿脚受了伤。他所在的空间被单独切分开来，跟审讯者的座位之间隔了半面钢壁与半面厚实的玻璃，从这边看去他仅有上半身是可见的。空气中闻不到血腥味，也不知道他的腿伤是否已经妥善处理过并包扎好了，不过想来时任的皇帝不是那种会在这方面苛待俘虏的类型。朱雀叹了口气，没有理会他那份丝毫不加掩饰的敌意，慢悠悠地走到座位前方，安置好了自己。</p><p>“别这么说。”朱雀对着支楞在台前的话筒说，“我知道所有人都会把我视为背叛者，但立场这种事从来就不是一成不变的。堂堂帝国首相都会与黑色骑士团的人合作，自然也不需要太在意与过去的同伴割席这种事了。”</p><p>“不必跟我讲这些道理，与皇室牵扯上关系的人其实都对这种事司空见惯。”对面的男人应声道，“但既然如今你我都各有其主，而且都很难做出让步，那么我稍微感情用事一些也无妨。”</p><p>“不在那位殿下身边，就不再装作温和听话的样子了吗？”朱雀笑了，“这才是你的本性吧，卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼？”</p><p>“我受到的教育会让我不至于在你面前展露出太过失礼的言行。”卡诺恩平静道，“除此之外，我也不会费心假装我对你毫无怨言。”</p><p>他们各自都沉默了一小会儿，隔着透明的壁障互相观察。卡诺恩多半是和别的不知情者一样看不出坐在面前的枢木朱雀和皇帝身边那位零之骑士有什么差别的，朱雀也没打算如实相告。零之骑士的头衔很好用，何况他想提取自己所需的情报也不必跟卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼推心置腹。“我建议你不如稍微配合一点。”他慢慢说，“皇帝陛下也不是没有直接毫不费力地就让你吐露真言的本事，但他饶过你了。我不指望你会对此心怀感恩，但至少该弄明白这会儿的主动权并不在你的手上。如果你过于不配合，届时直接强迫你易主也不是什么难事，只需要一句话就足够。”他比出一根手指，先是竖立在嘴唇边，而后缓缓上移，轻轻抚过自己的眼尾。“除非你对自己再狠一点，赶在那之前就把眼睛给弄瞎了——那我们确实也没有什么好的办法。可你多半是不会这么做的吧，那就意味着你的个人价值减损了不少，而你所追随的人恰好是那种非常看重价值的类型。”</p><p>他对直接进行威胁这种事没什么心理负担，卡诺恩似乎也不感到意外，只是在他这样直白地讲出来之后脸色变得更难看了些。朱雀伸出手去，轻轻叩击了一下隔在他们之间的玻璃。“主动开口反而是时下最好的选择。结果可以由你自己来控制，而不需要去赌修奈泽尔殿下会不会谅解你的难处或将你彻底遗弃。”朱雀说，“除非你有自信无论如何都不会被他怪罪，那么请你自便。”</p><p>卡诺恩紧紧抿着了嘴唇，他在朱雀的话音落下后沉默了约莫半分钟，他的思索过程并没有十分忠实地反馈在脸上，但可以看得出他确实在经受某种动摇——并非忠诚意味上的，而在于斟酌是否能最大限度地顾全尽忠和自救。“不，我从和他分头离开达摩克利斯的那一刻起就已经是弃子了。”末了他说，眼神暗了一暗，“不过既然你这么说了，我倒也不想到死都无法摆脱皇帝的耍弄。”</p><p>自尊心高的人总归是很容易被人抓住痛脚的。朱雀放下了手，在对时下的进展感到满意的同时留意到卡诺恩看向自己的方式变得更谨慎了几分。诚然，在他开始担任ZERO之前，他是不会用这种明里暗里咄咄逼人的方式来说话的，他方才的发言或许会让卡诺恩感到一丝微妙的违和。但既然短时间内他们的交流都会仅限于隔着壁障交谈，稍微露出一点破绽也不太要紧。</p><p>“你想知道什么？”卡诺恩总算将身体微微前倾了一些，仔细地盯着了他的脸，“皇帝已经问过我不少问题了，我不确定还有什么是你想听的。”</p><p>很多，朱雀想。你们为什么没有直接攻击潘德拉贡，你们的影响是被谁的意志所左右了，修奈泽尔看上去有什么不对劲的地方吗，截至你们分散之前修奈泽尔拥有过Geass吗——卡诺恩不会回答这些，即便他知情也未见得会坦诚到这地步，何况他有很大可能根本给不出更为具体的答案。</p><p>“你们究竟是怎么从兰斯洛特的追击下逃脱的？”朱雀问道，“只是单纯的幸运吗？”</p><p>“你简直就像是在说‘我一个人就能拿下你们分散脱逃的全部人’。”卡诺恩扯了下嘴角，“这确实是你会关注的事情呢，零之骑士。但是很遗憾，这个问题我无法回答。”</p><p>朱雀皱起眉头，发觉自己从卡诺恩脸上看不出多少撒谎的迹象。他没有多真诚，但也没在故意蒙骗人。卡诺恩回望向他，一双蓝眼里流露出了些许疏离的意味——简直就像是基于恐惧似的。</p><p>“说实话，就连我自己都觉得不可思议。”卡诺恩说，“殿下给我们下达的命令是各行各路。有一小部分人会充当他的盾牌，另一些更为重要的人保全性命才更重要——所以我遵从他的命令，跟他往不同的方向逃了。我只听见身后传来的爆炸声，仿佛无处不在，仿佛随时就会将我也吞没进去。我花了很长时间才确信自己回到了更为安全的海域里，周围只剩下海潮，它们同样很吵，但至少在我暂时停下来思考出路的时候，它们不会突然拦在我面前叫我一击毙命。”</p><p>他顿了一顿，露出一种古怪而略显恍惚的神情。他是否在岛礁上好好休整过、他是怎样平安回到岸上的，食物、水、飞行器所需的能源，重新脚踏实地后是否寻觅回了一部分希望，又是抱着怎样的心态主动进入现在的潘德拉贡的——所有这些他都不会向被他认定的敌人提起。朱雀静静地聆听着，注视着玻璃后方的男人喘了口气。他重新向后挺直躯干，没能坚持几秒，就放松下来倚靠进了椅背里。“你在那一战里表现得实在太好了，的确与收割生命的死神无异。我没有去数你究竟击落了多少架飞行器，人在逃生的时候是不会有那个余裕的。”他自嘲道，“但是，是啊，我一度以为我是唯一的生还者。”</p><p>“你不是。”朱雀说，“首相大人也不是。”</p><p>“那时我甚至也不知道他是否活下来了。”卡诺恩轻声说，“直到最近我才敢确信。”</p><p>“你是来找他的吗？”朱雀问道，“来潘德拉贡？敌人的大本营？”</p><p>“最为危险的地方也可能是最安全的。”卡诺恩哂笑道，“以皇城内部守备森严的程度，皇帝应该也是在怀疑这点吧？”</p><p>他的额发与鬓发都散落下来，他的脑袋歪向一侧，眼睛也不再看向朱雀了。到头来他和皇帝可能都想错了，然而皇帝赌错了未见得会致命，眼前这个男人却会输得更加彻底。“但自投罗网还是很愚蠢。”朱雀低声道，“你的可利用价值已经不多了，陛下随时可能将你处死。”</p><p>“我知道。”卡诺恩说，两眼都望着空处，“不过反正我也不再有别的去处了。”</p><p> </p><p>在走出审讯室的门时，留在一旁的守卫告诉他“陛下和他的客人去了茶室那边”，并问他是否需要引路。朱雀摆手谢绝了，自个儿依照记忆往那个方向寻摸去。他拐过一道走廊，窗外阳光还很好，还不待他开始回忆应该在哪个门附近转向，就有一道灰黑的影子从盔甲背后突然出现，在墙壁和地面之间弹了两弹之后像闪电一般向他扑来。朱雀下意识地张开手臂，那枚小炮弹在他的臂弯里停下并赖下了。是这个时空的亚瑟，尾巴卷着他的手腕，被他抱好了便惬意地打起了猫呼噜。</p><p>朱雀眨了眨眼，并听得一声半是惊讶半是好笑的“哈”。他抬起头，他的同伴正意味深长地看着他怀里的猫。“皇帝已经离开了。”在他开口提问之前，鲁路修就解释道，“他可是个大忙人来着。”</p><p>朱雀点了点头，鲁路修这才走近了。亚瑟把脑袋搁在了朱雀的上臂处，尾巴卷起又松开，看上去相当放松。朱雀试探着摸了摸猫脑袋，也没有遭到反抗。鲁路修在旁边看得啧啧称奇。“我一直很在意。”鲁路修说，“你是从什么时候开始招亚瑟喜欢的？”</p><p>“猫的心思很敏锐，也闻得出太过消沉的气味。”朱雀回答道，“亚瑟亲近我或许是从最难捱的那段时间开始的吧，我记得不太清楚了。”</p><p>鲁路修沉默了片刻，伸手去挠亚瑟的下巴。“若是这个时期的零之骑士看到你和猫这么亲昵的样子，你觉得他会感到嫉妒吗？”</p><p>“值得他嫉妒的事情也许有不少呢。”朱雀想了想，“这个时期的我可不敢说我会对未来抱有太多期待，不如说他只拥有两种选择，一是恐惧，二是麻痹自我。”</p><p>“我还以为那是你最为意志坚定的一段时期。”鲁路修说。</p><p>“因为我选择了后者。”朱雀说，“我将一切都交给你，然后克制着自己不去想等你有一天彻底离开了、那之后的我会变成什么样子。”</p><p>这也不算逃避，他想。只是刻意不去将过多精力消耗在无用的焦虑上。对于必然的离别与失去，恐惧事实上是无法根除的，但是一旦想到自己为人的意义、价值和名字都会随那个人一同离去，反而会获得一种奇异的安宁。至于放弃了这些之后作为一个无名者该如何继续活下去，那也不过是辛苦一点进修和忍耐就能做到的事。</p><p>亚瑟在这时叫了两声，从他的臂弯里跳出来，攀到了他的肩膀上，在他的衣袖间留下了几根毛发。朱雀轻轻将它们掸掉，察觉到现场的气氛稍稍有些凝重。“你打算什么时候去拜访那所疗养院？”他改换了话题。鲁路修深深望着他，而后吁出一口气。朱雀没有问为什么。</p><p>“现在天色不早了。”鲁路修说，“或许明天比较合适。”他调整了一下面部表情，轻轻扯开一小抹笑。“怎么突然这么急？从马尔蒂尼那里获取到的某些消息让你产生了危机感吗？”</p><p>“那倒还不至于，只是应证了我的一些猜想，然后又引出了更多疑问。”朱雀说，“我想听听你的看法。”</p><p>他们陪亚瑟玩耍了一小会儿，直到这猫失去了黏在人类附近的兴趣自个儿跑掉了，才动身回到白羊宫去，交流了一番双方各自的收获。第二天他们起了个大早，用过早膳就踏上了前往西区疗养院的道路。专车将他们放在门口，约定了接送时间就先行离开了。围墙外挂着的镀金字的招牌已经有些褪色了，里边的建筑物也上了年纪。有被指配过来的年轻护工要为他们带路，鲁路修微笑着表示不必、他知道该怎么找过去。很快除了他们两人外就不再有别人再在正门处多作停留了，鲁路修还站在原地，朱雀也没主动从他身边走开。</p><p>“当我听说他们在这里的时候，我是有些吃惊的。”鲁路修慢慢说，“我没有立即过来，是因为我拿不准他们会变成什么样，我该以什么方式来应对。”</p><p>“你改主意了是因为你想通了吗？”</p><p>“是啊，我拖到什么时候来，结果都不会相差太多，那倒不如别再浪费更多时间了。”他抱起手臂，“再者就是现在反正也没有别的事可做了。在马尔蒂尼被捕的消息传出去之后，应该会出现一个不太长的和平过渡期，但是再短也不会少于二十四小时。毕竟没了达摩克利斯，修奈泽尔手里的好牌也不算太多了，即使想要快速反应也会有心无力。”</p><p>那条消息是从早间新闻起开始播送的，他们在餐桌前就听说了，在来的路上收听广播又确认了一次。至于卡诺恩实际上能不能活命，应该就仅取决于当权者的心情如何了。鲁路修撇了下嘴，朱雀则多少有些怜悯那位当事人。不是说他事到如今就对那位抱有多少好感了，但在原本的时空中，他们也在超合众国共事有段时间了，真要看着卡诺恩因为某些偏差而被处死自然还是会有些唏嘘的。</p><p>“何况我不认为修奈泽尔会为了单独营救某一个人这种事就采取什么实质性的行动。”鲁路修又说，“至少不会直接渗透到潘德拉贡内部来。他既然已经低调保命这么些日子了，大概不会选在这种时候冒险。”</p><p>随后他们依照罗伊德的说明顺利地找准了方向。红月卡莲的房间在二楼东南角，额外安装了门禁不说，走廊上还有专人把守。同样是依照罗伊德的说明，即使没有看守帮忙刷取出入授权，指纹识别也能用。于是鲁路修根本没搭理站在外头的那几人，直接对着门禁伸出了自己的手指头。门开了，他们都认得的那个红发姑娘正坐在桌沿，没在翻书而是一脸无趣地捣鼓着一台游戏机。</p><p>“我还以为你多少会温习一下课本。”鲁路修说，“你没想过要继续学业吗？”</p><p>卡莲显然已经留意到了他的存在，但直至他开口后才熄了屏，转过头来，慢悠悠地站起身，十分敷衍地点了点头。她的发尾像平日在外活动时那般卷翘着，身上穿着样式简单的宽松袖衫，大抵是疗养院里的标配。“你们两个怎么有兴趣跑到这么偏僻的地方来了？”她问。</p><p>“这一代还不算特别偏僻。”鲁路修说。</p><p>“当然是相对于皇宫来讲的，天才。”</p><p>“看到你还这么精神我就放心了。”他笑了，“虽然我真的很在意一件事——既然你状态这么好，怎么不尝试一下跑出去呢。”</p><p>卡莲皱起眉，她走近了一步，单手撑在了身侧的桌沿上。“你这是在给我下套吗？”随后她没好气道，“跑又能跑到哪去？外头全是你的眼线不说，也没有人能接应我。大多数人都还被你关在监牢里吧？”</p><p>“这就取决于你想怎么定义这个‘大多数’了，毕竟监牢的空间也是有限的。”鲁路修说。他向门里多走了几步，朱雀也跟着他进了房间。门在他们身后虚掩上了，并没有牢固地关拢。“我不太清楚实际情况如何，但肯定还有几个大人物流落在外。”鲁路修接着说，“即使达摩克利斯被毁坏了，战争也不至于这么快就彻底结束。搜查必然还在进行中，皇帝都还没宣布他们取得了彻底的胜利，你也用不着沮丧得太早。”</p><p>这也是事实。除开修奈泽尔当然还有别的反抗派潜伏在民间，就好比说他们今次没在皇宫范围内看见乖乖听话的柯内莉娅，而她的名字也没被登记在监狱现有的囚犯名单上。幸而如此，朱雀想，这说明事情尚有些挽回的余地。但当然了，不知全情的卡莲应当听不懂鲁路修的言下之意。“你在说什么鬼话？”卡莲狐疑道，“我觉得你稍微有点不太正常。”</p><p>“你可以仔细观察一下我们。”鲁路修微笑道，“看你能不能看出来有什么异常的地方。”</p><p>卡莲瞪着他看了几秒，旋即向后踢开原本的座椅，脚下多退了几步，抄起手臂来将他们上上下下打量了一番。他们在外出时所穿的是较为轻便的衣物，不至于像在任的皇帝及其身边人一般摆谱。按说他们的个头要比那两人要稍微高挑一些，神态气质上或许也会有些微不同，然而在现场缺乏对比的情况下，不见得每个人都能看出这点差异来。</p><p>“我还是不明白你在指什么。”卡莲说。她晃了晃脑袋，忽然抬手指向了朱雀。“但我盯着他看久了就很想揍他。”</p><p>鲁路修没忍住笑了，朱雀则无奈地叹了口气。她这么说不见得是为了挑衅，朱雀随后察觉到。她的神情还算认真，而且有些困惑。红月卡莲在内心深处保留着对他的敌意也没什么可奇怪的，奇怪的是她要么是在专门强调这点、而这毫无必要，要么就是她不过是将第一反应如实相告了、而她的这份坦诚显得更加怪异。他一时间还没觉察到这份古怪感源于何处，就听得他们身后虚掩着的门传来吱嘎响动。他回过头，瞥见了一个金灿灿的脑袋，以及落在一侧的三根依然编得仔仔细细整整齐齐的小辫儿。看样子即使被软禁了，基诺·维恩贝格也会将自己打理得很好。</p><p>“卡莲？”基诺喊了一声。实际住这房间的姑娘哼了一声，大抵是“有何贵干”的意思。“呃，对不起，自由活动时间到了但你一直没出来，我就在外面听了一小会儿……”基诺咕哝道。他们两个的房间毫无疑问是挨着的，这样看守起来会比较容易。至于偷听是从什么时候开始的，那倒不是很重要，反正他们才刚聊上只言片语，甚至没有多少实质性的内容。朱雀往鲁路修身边靠近了两小步，小心地确保了他不在原第三骑士可直接攻击到的范围里。然而基诺与他稍一对上眼神就错开了，只是再开口时稍稍压低了嗓子。“……卡莲？你今天是不是太过于不客气了一点？”</p><p>“啊？什么？难道我之前对待这两个混账的态度就很好了吗？”卡莲诧异道。她在说完后明显迟疑了一下，短暂地出现了放空的神情，随后眼神才凝聚回来。“不，仔细想想，没准还真是。”</p><p>鲁路修应该也留意到了她的表现有些违和，他端起下颌，显然是在思索，朱雀便放心将现场状况交由他判断，转而看向了门边的年轻人。“你好。”他对着基诺打招呼，“有段时间没见了。”</p><p>“陛下在忙于理政，你在忙于扫平残余不安定因素，你们应该都抽不出太多时间来四处闲逛吧。”基诺说。他也走进门，单手握在门沿上，神情冷淡而克制，但竟然显得还挺礼貌。“那么，这回二位前来是所为何事？我们这里应该没有更多有价值的情报了。”</p><p>“谁知道呢，有价值与否取决于不同人的主观视角。”朱雀说，“对皇帝来说，你们留在这里不给他添乱就是再好不过的了；对我来说，我更在意之前的一些战斗方面的细节。”</p><p>他抬手指了下门。基诺将门关上了，他们在房间里互相对峙着，半开着的窗外飘来啭啭鸟鸣，更远处则是一片寂静。虽说是自由活动时间，也不存在多少可被辨识的人声，就和他们所在的潘德拉贡一样沉默而驯顺。卡莲或许还表露出了一些针刺般的敌意，基诺·维恩贝格身上却几乎见不着这些了。有些奇怪，朱雀想。他们的关系说不上差，即使在战场上相会，也不会在一开始就将对方给逼上绝路——但是在这个时点上，在明确了信念与立场的差异、还被困在一个只比牢笼稍宽敞些的地方失去人身自由的情况下，他不认为昔日的第三骑士会对他毫无芥蒂。基诺不再主动开口，他将嘴唇抿了起来，安静地伫立在房间一侧。没有摆出攻击态势，也没有失控爆发的情绪。什么也没有。</p><p>“我不明白你的意思。”卡莲说，“我也不是什么不服输的人，败给你了就是败了，没有什么不方便承认的。”</p><p>“即使我告诉你那一战可能其实并不公平？”朱雀回头看向她。</p><p>“反正也不存在绝对的公平。”卡莲答道。</p><p>“你的心态确实不错。”朱雀说。他轻轻吸了口气，让肩膀松垮下来，声音也沉了下去。“那么还是由我先来坦诚一些事情吧。我不知道那天战场上的随机变量有多少，但无论如何都应该不足以抹消这重差距——红莲的性能实在太好了，你身体状况正常发挥也足够稳定的话，枢木朱雀应该会死在那场战斗里。”</p><p>不是“应该”，他想。其实是“必须”。倘若没有出现其它偏差，零之骑士的退场就是必然的。因为装甲骑的爆炸与散落，因为海洋的吞噬，就连完整的尸骨都无法寻得。之后他会拥有一座空棺和一块墓碑，镌刻上他需要告别的一生的期限，他和他的皇帝的名字——但事情在那以前就已经变得有所不同了。他审视着红月卡莲面上的茫然，他自己同样感到困惑。</p><p>“即使我能侥幸留下一命，也一定会变得相当狼狈，而不是反过来在风光大胜后将你和基诺一起俘获。”他低声说，“你们两个都是抱着必死的信念拦在兰斯洛特面前的吧？那么那场战斗本就不可能存在我们三个都平安归来的结局。”</p><p>“我又不能确定那时候的你都在想些什么。”卡莲说，“多半是自觉留有余裕就干脆抓活俘去讨皇帝的欢心吧。”</p><p>“是啊，多半是这样了。”朱雀说。再这样下去问题又会回到他们暂时无法窥探清楚的地界中，缠绕在他们自己身上，而他们来到这里是为了寻求别的突破口的。他闭了闭眼，在黑暗中瞥见了遥远的过去，罗伊德提供的战斗记录中零零总总的信息也在周围浮现了，于是他回到那一日的天空之中，他坐在驾驶舱里，他看着的是敌性战斗个体朱红的装甲，他听见的是剑刃碰撞时发出的轰鸣。一秒之差或许就会决定生死，一个疏漏就会造成致命的失误。在那样的情形下，双方都无法简单地抽身而出。“我在想什么并不要紧，重点是你那时又在想什么呢？”他喃喃道，“在被兰斯洛特毁掉主武器、浮空装置和推进器的时候，我不认为你会完全丧失反抗的想法。你为什么没有那样做？”他睁开眼，战场的幻影消失了，战斗装置都剥离出单独的核心来，成为鲜活但沉默的人。他看着卡莲，认认真真地问她：</p><p>“你为什么能活下来？”</p><p>红莲的驾驶员低下头，她先是嘲讽似地一歪嘴角，随后捏紧了拳头，不多时又松开、又攥紧，就这样往复了几个来回。仿佛有些尖锐的情绪在她的脑海中发生了冲突，叫她恼怒又叫她不得不主动将大部分邪火都平息下去。她也是被某个人的Geass给影响了吗？她所遭受到的制约是什么？</p><p>“……我不知道。”末了她低声说，“我只知道我真的很想把你痛扁一顿。”</p><p>“你应该已经想了很多次了。”朱雀说。他转开视线，望向了窗外的晴空，被未经遮蔽的阳光刺得微微眯起了眼。“每当你看见这张脸，应该都会再生出一次相同的想法。可你恐怕一次都没有付诸于行动吧。”</p><p> </p><p>有些地方总归是不太对劲的，而在被困在疗养院里的那两人身上体现得更为明显了一些。在真正与他们相识、又待在离皇宫一带更远的地带的人身上，出现了一些疏漏，仿佛在半梦半醒间察觉到了梦境与现实的移位，却又一时间无法很好地彻底弄清个中区别。他们跟卡莲和基诺多确认了一些事项，基于战场上的另一视角对那场战役的补充，以及在疗养院的生活情况。如他们事前所料，这两人在被软禁期间没有遭受任何苛待。虽说他们真就这样配合也是件怪事，然而卡莲的说法也不算错——即便他们真的想要努力出逃，无法跟反抗势力搭上线也就毫无意义了。</p><p>鲁路修决定静观其变。接下来有几条路可选，但其实每条路都算不上最佳选择。柯尔特家的小姑娘固然可以提供来自潘德拉贡边缘地带的小道消息，不过距离他们上回见面还没过去多久，除非修奈泽尔或别的在野反抗军赶在这几日连夜有大动作，否则她也说不出什么新东西来。跟卡莲多聊上几天应当能找出那股子违和感来源于哪，跟时常过来观察他们的零之骑士多搭几次话也能多获得一些信息，可这两种选择能获得的成果都在很大程度上依赖于灵感和运气。鲁路修表示既然如此干脆等睡醒再想，说不准一夜过去外界又发生了一些变化。</p><p>然而提早歇下来的计划也被打断了。他们才用完晚餐不久，鲁路修回房间去继续尝试折腾通讯的时候，朱雀决定去室外稍微闲逛一圈。花园里的喷泉和人工河道已经恢复了供水，他不确定是自己此前没有留意到，还是这地方就在这两天内额外进行过修整了。这一日晚间的天空布上了稠云，导致抬头望去也无星无月。花园里点着昏黄的灯盏，将石径和逐渐恢复作齐整模样的灌木丛都映亮。朱雀试图通过散步来整理思绪，结果他还没走出多远，就被不知何时起出现在长椅一侧的那个身影给惊得顿住了脚。</p><p>“皇帝陛下？”他讶然道，“你来这里是有什么要紧事吗？”</p><p>年轻的统治者安坐在灯盏旁，借光阅读着放在膝上的一沓文件。他没有戴帽，但从其衣冠整齐的程度来看，应当是还没来得及回房间去歇上一歇就转道过来了。在朱雀出声后，他矜持地一点头，没有立即抬高视线。“不必叫另一个我出来见面了。”皇帝说，“我跟他交谈过几次了，对于走上不同道路的自己大致是怎么想的也差不多有数了。”</p><p>“所以你是来见我的。”朱雀说。他犹疑地望着对方，捕捉到一小抹似有若无的笑。</p><p>“是。”皇帝坦然道，“我对你感到很好奇。”</p><p>他将手中的文件好端端地收回了厚实的牛皮纸袋中，而后他总算抬起头来。在夜色与柔和灯光的过渡边缘，他的面容显得相当恬静，端坐在皇位上时那股子凌厉气息也仿佛消隐而去了。他伸出手向旁里一比划，朱雀迟滞片刻，还是依他的邀请在他身旁落座了。皇帝因此而笑了，侧过头来凝视着他的眼睛。</p><p>“所有人都告诉我，你跟过去的那个枢木朱雀更像。零之骑士太过冷淡孤僻了，即使是在过去相识的人面前也没办法彻底放松下来。”皇帝说，“我在好奇是不是这样。”</p><p>“你直接对我本人提出来又有什么意义呢？”朱雀说，“不论是哪个我，在成为你的骑士后应当都不会再对你有所保留了。所以至少在你面前，我和他的表现不会有太大不同。”</p><p>“还是有些不同的。”这一个仍是少年人的鲁路修说，“就好比说，他是真的在将我作为皇帝来看待。”</p><p>年轻的君主仍在微笑，然而眉目间悄悄多出了几分惆怅，话语中也含着几许喟叹意味。他一语道破了存在于皇宫之中的某些异常，朱雀心头一沉，仿佛把握到了一些线索。“这是你所希望的吗？”他问。</p><p>“我不确定。”皇帝抿了下嘴唇，“但他终于选择留守在我身边了，这应当是件好事。”</p><p>“他的实际表现可能是随着你的愿望而变化的，你设想过这种可能性吗？”朱雀追问道。皇帝微微张开嘴，想说什么却又顿住了。他将视线转回前方，冲着石径与篱丛的彼端发怔。以完全的第三人的视角来谈论过去的鲁路修和自己之间发生的事感觉还是有些怪。朱雀扯了扯嘴角，一时间也不知道该如何继续逼问下去。倘若这个鲁路修对Geass的歪曲毫无自觉，话题上的牵引便也是无用的。</p><p>“我在实际担当你的骑士时，对待你以外的别人的态度也好不到哪儿去。”他放缓了语气，“在罗伊德和塞希尔面前或许还稍微有些好脸色，至于别人……那时候我们也没有多少朋友了。”</p><p>“确实。”皇帝短促地笑了一声，“事到如今我没法回到学校里去，跟过去的盟友也分道扬镳了。至于皇室里幸存下来的其他人，我还没有那种坐下来跟他们开茶会的好兴致。”</p><p>“贵族制度被废止了，原本算是名流的少爷小姐们估计大都对你恨之入骨，自然也谈不上找机会跟你亲近。”朱雀慢慢说，“不，统治者原本就不应该过多与人亲近吧。真正能够信赖的人不多，有时候就算依靠于过去的敌人都是无奈之举。”</p><p>“我怀疑你在暗示什么。”</p><p>“我可没有。我姑且是那种在决定要背叛之前都会做到百分之百忠诚的类型。”</p><p>“你就尽管为自己狡辩吧。”皇帝咕哝道。</p><p>他好似放下了更多防备，甚至用上了介乎于打趣和抱怨之间的语气。在他们有来有往地互相刺了两句之后，现场的气氛也变得稍稍轻松了些。朱雀平吐出一口气，看见有飞蛾在灯光附近绕着圈。他抬起头，注视着扑簌在那温暖亮光附近的一小片影子。“至少目前为止我都没有再转投到别人麾下过了。”他低声说，“你身边就是名为枢木朱雀的男人最后停靠的地方，我说的是实话。”</p><p>皇帝又沉默了。若是他所知道的那个鲁路修，应当听得懂他的言下之意。倘若出现了什么差错，至少也能听出他没在撒谎。朱雀感受到身边人又看向了自己，那道目光意味深长，调和了几许感激，伴着更多的矛盾与困惑。飞蛾撞在了灯罩上，停歇在玻璃的一角不再动了。朱雀这才回过眼，对上那张熟悉的面容。</p><p>“鲁路修，你……”</p><p>他有很多话想问出口。你是否知道些什么。以你的聪明程度，应该已经意识到违和感存在于何处了。你认为问题的根源在哪？是你那不知所踪的敌人，还是这座处于伟大皇权统治下的都城内部？潘德拉贡只是一面镜子，它反射出了异常的生态和面貌，必然有什么人影响了它的命运，可能是你，可能是我。他看进那双漂亮深邃的眼睛，仿佛在凝望着涡旋深处。有激流，有迷雾，有他无法辨清的东西。他未见得能取得自己想要的回音。他迟疑了，随后道出口的是无关局势、无关更广袤的地域、只关乎他们自己的疑问：</p><p>“……你有多久没听到身为零之骑士的我像刚才那样叫你了？”</p><p>“我不知道。”皇帝低声说。他将眼睑垂下了，唇角浮起些许苦涩。“我想我可能弄错了什么。”</p><p>他忽然伸过手来，试探着碰了一下朱雀的脸颊。朱雀没有躲开，皇帝便轻缓地贴合了手掌，摩挲起了他的面廓。他重新睁开眼，是在观察，也是在望着更为遥远的地方，就好像迷雾不仅藏在他的眼底，同样也会遮蔽他自己的一部分视线。或许是已然入夜的缘故，他的手掌显得有些凉。</p><p>“我一直觉得，若是你在我身边，就有很多事是能轻易做到的了。”年轻的皇帝喃喃道，“也有非得由你来与我一起完成不可的计划，因为我们之间的默契是难以替代的。我一直这样认为，然而……”</p><p>“就我所知，你们已经做得很好了。”朱雀说。有什么地方不太对劲，他察觉到了。以往的鲁路修会将怀疑和担忧扩散到所有的外界因素上，它们的变化会带来怎样不可预期的影响，他们的计划会受到何种程度的阻碍，他们能否在造成的损失尽量小的情况下走到最后的那一步去——唯独不会将这份疑虑转移到他们两人之间。有一道裂痕已然出现，或许是异时空的旅行者的到来而产生的影响，他还不能确定。然而他是知道的，唯有本就存在不稳定要素的事物会在冲击下出现崩毁的征兆。他和鲁路修之间应当已经再没有谎言与隔阂了，所以这是因为什么？</p><p>“我不否认。”皇帝说，“只是我觉得好像还缺少了某些东西。如果要将这个帝国支撑下去，如果要让人们的精神都凝聚起来……”他的身体进一步倾斜过来，他的眼神也更专注了些，他看上去既冷静又迷茫，他是在审视也是在寻求答案。</p><p>“……为什么呢。”他喃喃道，“我觉得你身上似乎存在着某些我想要的东西。”</p><p>他的指尖穿过了朱雀的鬓发，骤然一下将关于确认的探摸拉近到了情人间的撩拨一般的层级上。他呼出的气息细软而无害，刹停在一个相对暧昧但还算安全的距离上。他的手还在继续滑动，从耳鬓到颌骨，尾指搭上颈项，拇指挨着嘴唇的下沿轻巧地绘出一道弯弧，而后继续向下。缠在颈间，扣在咽喉上，指尖开始不安分地弹动。朱雀从他身上感觉不到丝毫恶意，因而也未作抵抗。总有些事是要确认清楚的，只是他们都还没能寻觅到决定性的偏差所在的位置。疏漏之处已经出现了吗？谁会先留意到呢？</p><p>“——ZERO。”有人说。</p><p>那是与年轻的皇帝所拥有的完全一致的声音。朱雀下意识地回过头去，他的目光在通往喷泉广场的石阶上与来人相遇。他事实上的同行者沉着脸，他尚不知道这是因为皇帝的举止所致、还是对方已经想通了某些关键之处。“什么？”皇帝问道。他放下手，身位也坐正了些。来人缓步踏下石阶，每一下落地都将朱雀多惊醒一分。然后朱雀也意识到了，他方才所说的那个词是什么意思。</p><p>“缺少的是ZERO。”鲁路修说，“凝聚民众的信仰，这种事不能由皇帝或服从于皇帝的骑士来做，只能是起于无名的英雄。”</p><p>是这样啊，朱雀想。我已经成为了ZERO。你所在寻找的是这个吗？因为你和那一个我都还迟迟没能踏出那一步。坦然赴死的决意被搁置了，退场的时间也推迟了，那么这就是我和零之骑士的不同之处了吧——我已经见你死过一次了。我已经为你而死过一次了。</p><p>鲁路修走到了长椅的前方。朱雀站了起来，意识到他正在屏息静气地等候着什么。周围很静，无风、无丛叶沙响、无虫鸟振翅，负责晚间巡查的人员会悄悄绕开尊贵的陛下所在的方位，以免打扰到他的密谈，唯有另一个他自己才会毫无顾忌地介入进来。皇帝与他对视了几秒，又看了眼朱雀，随后半闭上眼，突然迸出了一声低笑。</p><p>“事到如今，黑色骑士团已经彻底位于我们的对立面了，ZERO这一身份自然也与我们再无关系了。”皇帝说，“硬要说的话，为了维持不列颠尼亚之外的地域的秩序，超合众国这一机构还有存在的必要。毕竟如果悉数纳入帝国的管辖范围，那就显得太过冗余了。但事到如今，只需要再额外安插足够听话的棋子就足够完成布局了，黑色骑士团就算直接强制解散掉也无妨吧？”</p><p>与他样貌相同的旅人深吸了一口气，神情几乎未变，唯有嘴唇轻轻抖动了几下。鲁路修没有反驳、没有进行任何质疑，他转过头去，然后仰向天空。云层变得更为稠密了，在他们都没来得及望见闪光的远方，骤然滚响了一阵沉闷雷声。</p><p>“要下雨了。”鲁路修说。他率先迈出脚步，将终于生硬撇下的唇角藏在了道路的前方。“我们回去吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 6. 剑鸣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纪念地坐落在皇宫所属中央区外不远处，迄今仍未对公众开放。广场的围栏外驻守着警卫，施工的队伍刚刚离开，里头仅留下一个黑色的影子，像幽灵一般游荡在三座尖锥状的石碑之间。这一日天色沉沉，阳光染在厚重云层的些微间隙里，叫新建的尖碑耸立之地多呈出几分灰暗古朴的特质。来访者走到一座石碑前方，读着上头的名字与数字。一座城市的亡魂无法被悉数记录在上，它们只能以葬身之地作为共同的代称，再在那庞大的数字中悄然占据一小份位置。</p><p>他伸出手去，指尖触到凹陷的字母时，徘徊于此的幽灵忽然出现在了他的身畔。这一日起了风，来访者侧过头去时，发现面前的人影扣着帽兜，而这副模样令他有些怀念。“你来了。”那幽灵似的人说。鲁路修点了下头，对着他微笑起来。</p><p>“我就说你这两天怎么都没出现在白羊宫那边呢。”鲁路修说，“监工的活儿也需要你亲自来干吗？”</p><p>“不，只是改换一下心情。”零之骑士说，“虽然陛下派我盯着你们，但最近也对你们卸下不少防备了。我当然可以抽出更多时间来做些别的。”</p><p>不过这里眼见着也快完工了，鲁路修在环顾四周后确定了这点。剩余的无非是些扫尾工作，规整一下外围的护栏，有必要的话再在地面刷出几条道路的形状。广场已经建成，即使要加上点缀也不至于打碎地面重来。他在评估过后留意到零之骑士正以一种探究的视线看着自己，一阵风鼓过那面大体为黑色占据的背披，反而叫底下的人身形显得更单薄了些。</p><p>“你有事想问我？”鲁路修问。</p><p>“没什么。”十八岁的枢木朱雀说，眼神闪烁了一下，“只是有些问题还没完全弄明白。”</p><p>你大可以直接开口，鲁路修想。然而仔细想来，他自己的做法也不够直白。监视和窥探都在有分寸地持续着，他们一直处在互相试探的阶段里，最近或许取得了一个微妙的平衡点，但无论是面对零之骑士还是面对身为皇帝的他自己，都肯定还不至于到坦诚相见的地步。他叹了口气，注视向那张藏在兜帽底下的年轻的脸。</p><p>“我也有不少问题呢。”鲁路修说，“在我实际经历过的那场战争里，修奈泽尔并没有发了疯似地连着将三座城市给夷为平地。即使这三座城市分别是重要的海港、军备区和工业区，也都算不上是与潘德拉贡的命脉相连的。为什么要这样做这种不仅目的不明确还会招来骂名的事？他是受了什么刺激吗？”</p><p>“你为什么认为我会知道答案？”零之骑士反问道。</p><p>“我并不是在直接向你寻求答案。”鲁路修说，“但有些事确实是你能告诉我的。比如在这三座城市被毁灭之前，修奈泽尔是否有过什么较为异常的行动。在他带着达摩克利斯冒头之前，你和皇帝应该就都在专注于他的动向了——你们曾察觉到了什么吗？”</p><p>零之骑士略一歪头，嘴角扯出了一小点儿嘲讽的弧度。“好比说芙蕾雅成品的库存问题？”</p><p>“这倒不是什么很难推算出来的事。”鲁路修咕哝道，旋即面色一整，“还是让我换个问法吧。在他决定发动攻击的那一日，具体发生了什么？”</p><p>他收回手，而零之骑士的目光黏着了他的指尖原本所在的地方。不知是光照还是别的缘故所致，有一瞬那年轻人的面色忽然显得苍白了几分。他低下头，黑色的帽兜与颈前的围带将面容遮挡起了更多。“陛下在阿什弗德。”他说。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“兰斯洛特在待命，突袭了会场，并帮助陛下将在场的超合众国代表给挟持了。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“达摩克利斯出现在了潘德拉贡上方。”他顿了一顿，声音变得很低，“但是攻击失效了。”</p><p>“嗯……什么？！”</p><p>鲁路修诧异地张开嘴。所以修奈泽尔并不是未曾以潘德拉贡作为目标，他至少尝试了一次、但那一次没能取得预期的结果。他一时间有些愣神，而零之骑士稍稍抬起头，警觉地眯起了眼睛。“为什么你显得这么惊讶？在你所经历过的时间里，事情的走向是从那时起开始有所不同的吗？”</p><p>“不，我惊讶的地方在于‘失效’。修奈泽尔不可能故意做无用功，一旦出动达摩克利斯就必然是冲着足够大的威慑和乃至最终的胜果来的。”鲁路修说，“如果他是在潘德拉贡遭了挫才改换的目标，的确可以解释他在这一部分的行动逻辑。但在此之前，他不会在自知无法取得成效的情况下就采取行动。”</p><p>他调整了一下表情，努力使得自己表现得更平静一些。直觉告诉他过早且过多透露自己所在世界的情况不是什么好主意，因而他需要将很多纰漏都用更高明些的解释给圆过去。零之骑士面带怀疑地看了他一会儿，还来不及继续追问，鲁路修已经抢先一步开了口。“什么叫做‘失效’？”他皱起眉，“不是‘中止’，而是‘失效’吗？这说明问题并不出在他那边。是潘德拉贡设法抵御了那次攻击，对吗？”他多逼近了两步，足尖将将挨着了对方的足尖。“你们是怎么做到的？为什么同样的做法不能应用在那三座城市上？”</p><p>零之骑士似乎被这骤然拉近的距离给惊着了。他将上半身后仰了几分，脚跟也后移了半步，以免突然跟鲁路修撞个脸对脸。此时他显得过分拘谨了，脸上的怀疑淡去后急转直下成为了某种惨淡又晦暗的成分。“我们是……”他小声说，话语未完就抿起了嘴，面容轻微扭曲起来，仿佛在忍受某种尖锐的阵痛。他的呼吸变得粗沉了，他的身躯也微微摇晃了几下。鲁路修下意识地握住他的上臂，好在他还没出现脚下重心不稳的迹象，即便如此他看上去也足够不对劲了。</p><p>“朱雀……？”</p><p>“不、抱歉，我没事。”零之骑士说，“可能是这两天没休息好。”</p><p>他在听到那称呼后身体又是一抖，但他在深呼吸三次后恢复了原先的镇静，同时脚下接连后退，没太费劲就挣开了鲁路修的手掌。他退到相对安全的距离上，将帽檐拉得更低了，明显是故意在将自己的脸给藏起来。“你在试图隐瞒什么？”鲁路修沉声问，“就连你所追随的皇帝都逐渐对我放下戒心了，事到如今你还要在我面前保守什么秘密吗？”</p><p>“你想听的话，我也可以告诉你。”零之骑士说。他又一次垂下了头，目光也不再与鲁路修相接触了。“反正也不是什么秘密。只要你们再心血来潮想去技术部调查一次，应该就能获得对应的记录了。既然如此，我完全可以给你们节省一点时间。”</p><p>他在又一阵呼啸而来的风中将披风裹紧了。那面披风上点缀着精美的刺绣与华贵的宝石，是皇帝为他所选，是宠信的证明，是专属骑士的身份与地位的象征。他藏在那重遮蔽下，毫无来由地显得有些软弱了。鲁路修等候着，等他将答案在胸腔中酝酿好、用那条发颤的舌头倾吐而出。远处传来午后三时钟鸣的时候，那年轻人总算愿意再度开口。在那足以掩住他部分面容的阴影中，他几乎将双眼给闭上了，说出的话也轻得像是梦呓。</p><p>“劫持超合众国代表的那一天，兰斯洛特的确在东京，但我不在。”他说，“我留在这里，拦截了那枚射向潘德拉贡的芙蕾雅。”</p><p> </p><p>有个讨人厌的家伙坐在她面前，笑眯眯地等候着刚刚丢入茶包的热水达到能喝的地步。皇宫里肯定不至于天天喝这种廉价的袋泡茶，也不至于在想要享用一些餐后甜食的时候只有几块切得方方正正没有任何夹层的黄油蛋糕和曲奇饼可选。当然了，能够提供这些的疗养院在物质条件上已经无论如何都不算差了，他们也都不是那种在这方面要求特别高的人，那么在这种地方碰头并坐下来喝茶自然不是什么怪事——但那张脸非要一直在她面前晃来晃去的话，红月卡莲觉得自己有点血压升高。</p><p>“你怎么又来了？”她没好气道，“你是特别积极地过来找打的吗？”</p><p>“差不多。”怎么看都是枢木朱雀的讨嫌家伙坦然地点点头，“我想测试一下你能不能出于自己的意志来对我动手。”</p><p>卡莲差点被自己的唾沫给呛了一下，一时间不知道是他会开玩笑这件事比较荒唐、还是他确实会在这种问题上宽容大度更加荒唐。她盯着对方看了几秒，这男人竟然显得很认真。“你可真够奇怪的。”她嘟囔道，拿不准他究竟打的是什么主意。她打开茶壶看了一眼，又把瓷质的壶盖放回了原处。“你自便吧。我不会招待你，也不想跟你说太多话。跟你待在一起还不如跟守卫申请去我对门那位那边打牌呢。”</p><p>基诺跟她差不多闲，除了在房间里自行活动身体、在自由活动时间到院子里去活动身体、有的时候跑到活动室去闹腾一番，他们也没什么别的事可做了。重拾书本是一个选择，但反正依照现状，他们在短时间内回到阿什弗德去的可能性也不太大。被原先信赖的人拘禁起来，跟原先敌对的人混迹在一起，发生在她生命中的变化很大，她还在适应。只有枢木朱雀——卡莲又瞪了坐在桌侧的男人一眼——从始至终毫无变化，一直都在跟她对着干。</p><p>“你们两个常常窝在一起打发时间吗？”朱雀问她，脸上笑得颇有几分意味深长，看得卡莲一阵莫名其妙。她给自己拿了块蛋糕，用尖叉挑进嘴里，用力咀嚼了几下，以发泄那股不知道该向何处使劲的窝火感。</p><p>“就当是同等倒霉的狱友了。只要我们乖乖待在这附近，守卫们还是挺宽容的。两个人一起分享禁闭生活总比只有我一个人被关来得强。”她在咽下蛋糕之后说，“而且还能损他几句呢。堂堂圆桌骑士怎么也被发配来跟我一样享受帝国战犯待遇了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>她似乎听见基诺在对门打了个喷嚏。不过其实这里的隔音效果不错，即使基诺真的发出了什么声音，只要动静比砸穿墙壁小，隔着两道门她应该什么也听不见才是。她歪了下脑袋，因为房间里的不速之客在她面前露出了一副听得津津有味的表情而心情更差了。茶水还没泡好，她只能靠往嘴里塞点东西来憋住想骂人的冲动。她能对着一路过来都在跟她打生打死的家伙有什么好脸色吗？不可能的。</p><p>朱雀看上去倒是很平静，不知道这是不是胜出的一方特有的从容。“我刚刚想起一个细节。”他也拿起尖叉，但没有去取摆放在桌的甜食，“我查看了太平洋上空那次决战的记录，我之前比较在意的是战斗过程中的种种，不管是我自己的打斗方式，还是你和基诺在最后关头都没有以命相搏这一点，都是关乎战斗本身的。但其实有些事打从一开始就是不同的。”</p><p>卡莲皱了皱眉，不明其意地望过去。朱雀也没卖关子，很快就接着说了下去。“那场战役的实际日期比我记忆中的晚了三天。”他盯着握在手中的尖叉，同时让它微微摇晃着，几点反光在它的尖端不停跳动，“在那样的情形下，但凡多出半天来，局势都会有很大变化。只要行政枢纽一直维持正常运转，三天时间足够皇帝调动起更多的军队，也足够反抗军从世界各地聚拢而来——不止是修奈泽尔军，不止是黑色骑士团，所有对不列颠尼亚感到不满、决定主动夺回己方代表的国家和地区都会参与进来。”</p><p>决战的号令一旦提前吹响，留出的备战期限变长了，就会有更多潮水源源不绝地涌来，击打出更为骇人的巨浪。这样的道理谁都懂，只是他的用词还是那般奇怪。他将尖叉翻转了一圈，柄端朝上，落下手去，敲在盘中碰出清脆的一响。“所以战役的规模必然会更大，我们的行动也理应会受到更多牵制。”他低声道，“……虽然我说这些你也听不明白吧。”</p><p>他是以什么为标准来审视那一战的？他为什么能以这样冷静客观的态度来对不久之前的事情做出评判？仔细看来，他和她所认得的那个枢木朱雀有些微妙的不同，但她真的深入了解过枢木朱雀其人吗？卡莲凝望着他的眼睛，那当中似乎少了些冷肃的杀意，她不能确定。有很多事是她不能确定的，好比说她的确对枢木朱雀充满敌意，但眼前的男人一方面会让她坚信这点，一方面会提醒她在此前与零之骑士的会面中、她的情绪没有这样容易躁动。她放下了叉子，她将目光移开。又一阵沉默之后，换成朱雀揭开茶壶检查了一下里面的内容物。随后他为她注满了杯子，她便盯着琥珀色的液面。“怎么了？”朱雀问她，“连我为你倒茶这件事都会让你不满意吗？”</p><p>“我似乎隐隐约约知道有些地方不对劲。”卡莲说。不仅是追随着皇帝的家伙会对自己表现得这般友善的问题。她摩挲了一下杯柄，液面也因此而轻微摇晃起来，但很快就重归平稳了。“我在你和鲁路修上次跑过来出现在我面前时察觉到了这点，然后在你们走了之后，一切就又会恢复原状。”她慢慢说，“我可以认为是你们带来了某些异常事态，但我又觉得好像不全是这样。”就好像短针错了半格的时钟，隔着晃动的水面所检阅的字迹，因凸边的玻璃而变形的影像。一切都还是原本就映照于她生活中的模样，一切都有些差错。她抬头看向朱雀的脸，那股子怨愤又聚集起来，叫嚣着要将他击倒。她捏起左手空闲着的手指，没有轻举妄动。</p><p>“基诺呢？”朱雀轻快地问道，似乎没有费心留意她的小动作。卡莲略眯起眼，左手没有松开，右手将茶杯端了起来。茶水很苦，还有些涩。不是什么会回甘的佳品。</p><p>“基诺似乎没有出现过这种感受。”她说，“我没仔细问过他。每次你们走了之后周围也清静了，我就不见得能想起来去向别人确认了。”</p><p>“就好像某一刻突然意识到自己一直在被注射镇定剂，但等到药效重新覆盖上来了也就忘了这回事——之类的？”</p><p>“你是在说实际发生的事与我的体感恰好相反吗？”卡莲放下茶杯，“毫无异常的时候才是最为异常的，察觉到不对劲的时候是因为这重障碍松动了？”</p><p>他们的影子在琥珀色的液面上摇晃着，从散碎的形态间缓慢地稳固下来。朱雀低头作思索状，表情相当复杂。</p><p>“我也只是在猜测。”他说，“毕竟奇奇怪怪的Geass有那么多种，你会被其中一种所困也是很正常的。”</p><p>“这就论定是Geass了吗？”卡莲嗤笑道，“果然是你们干的好事吧？”</p><p>“虽然不太对，但我也很难否认。”朱雀说。</p><p>他扯起一小抹苦笑，这样柔和且有些消沉的表情竟能出现在他面上，卡莲愈发感到迷惑，却又隐隐然觉得这并不是多么难以接受的事。他沉吟良久，终于捧起了他那杯热气几乎已经散尽的茶。</p><p>“我似乎开始弄明白了。”他说。卡莲用征询的目光看向他，他并没有解释，安静地饮起了杯中液体。他只是坐在那里，周身便像是升腾起了一阵雾气般，影影绰绰虚虚实实。但是待她定睛看去，那种再努努力就似乎能够窥破什么的感觉就又一次从她心间溜走了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以达摩克利斯的炮口确实一度瞄准过潘德拉贡？”鲁路修问。</p><p>“对此我和陛下达成的共识是，只是‘朝向’，而不是‘瞄准’。否则也不会在一击失效后就放弃后续进攻了。”零之骑士回答道，“我不能保证每次拦截都能成功，而他们还拥有更多芙蕾雅的库存，持续不断地进攻下去总会有一击奏效，事实上想让我们一败涂地也只需要这一击奏效。如果敌方一开始就将潘德拉贡视作必须抹去的存在，应当不至于那么容易就更换行动方案了。”</p><p>“也就是说修奈泽尔本来就只打算对着自己的老家试射一发看看情况吗？”鲁路修眨了眨眼，“硬要这么解释的话……呃……”</p><p>不，无论如何都解释不通。潘德拉贡作为政治中心的地位是无法替代的，将炮口转向别的城市、屠杀更多平民固然能拥有足够的威慑力，但无法让指挥系统瘫痪，两种方案的侧重点从根本上就有所不同。除非是退而求其次，鲁路修思索道。修奈泽尔肯定是以潘德拉贡作为最优先级目标，而不是一个可被放弃的尝试对象。但他为什么当机立断地放弃了？这很难通过现有的信息完成全部解释。</p><p>“你是怎么做到的？”鲁路修问道，声音因过度惊诧而显得有些虚弱。零之骑士抓着披风的边摆，将深色的织料攥出了道道褶痕。</p><p>“我觉得不对劲。”他的声音机械而平板，“陛下公开高调前往东京，这件事举世皆知。为了保证陛下的人身安全，原本驻守在都城一带的军队会被抽调走一部分，以免在会场附近出现什么意外。潘德拉贡的守备能力降到最低，修奈泽尔军自然不能错过这么好的机会。”</p><p>该说这近乎可怕的直觉什么好呢。鲁路修深吸了一口气，尽量压抑着自己不去分神思考“这份直觉是否来源于某些不同寻常的因素”。现在还不能论定只是普通的一念之差，还是Geass碎片的飞散与世界线的交互造成了更为广泛的影响。“所以你留下来了？”他问。</p><p>“我留下来了。”零之骑士回答。他依然几乎闭着眼，面上神情逐渐变得一片空白。他的表现就像是一台正在运作的自动答录机。“兰斯洛特被我临时出借给了别人。世人皆知那是枢木朱雀的专用座机，它出现在那里本身便具备足够强的威慑力。事实上的确如此，它只需要挡在陛下身前，就阻止了来自各方的威胁。战斗甚至没在那里爆发就结束了。”</p><p>鲁路修单指压上太阳穴，那里正在突突跳动。“让我猜猜，杰雷米亚？”他问道。零之骑士没有出声，而是安静地点了点头。鲁路修心下惊愕之余又感到一阵无奈，他当然无权替皇帝斥责这位骑士，即使他和皇帝是本质相同的存在也是如此。他长叹了一口气，突然间一阵词穷。“你还真敢……”</p><p>对于王牌机师而言，专属座驾就相当于己身命脉之一了。在并非被胁迫的情况下，主动交出兰斯洛特的钥匙这件事着实显得太过不可思议了。虽说杰雷米亚值得信任，但这行动还是太过大胆了一点。这边的这位皇帝竟然同意了这么乱来的行动吗？还是说这是在隐瞒皇帝本人的前提下进行的？</p><p>“我驾驶的是那台改装过的文森特。”在沉默片刻后，零之骑士继续说，“不论是攻击性还是机动性都不如兰斯洛特，对于拦截芙蕾雅这种级别的任务来说相当不利——但既然只能由我来做，我便做了。”</p><p>他的声音愈发低沉，仿佛机械正濒临崩坏，连松弛的发条和卡死的齿轮都能隐约叫人看见了。鲁路修硬下心来，还是继续追问了下去：“帮忙输入实时环境数据的是谁？”</p><p>“是妮娜。”对方答道，“她也没有随陛下同行，当天跟我一起留在防守线上。她没能跟我一起驾驶装甲骑，城防军里有人帮忙载了她一程。”</p><p>“她跟得上你的步奏吗？”</p><p>“人在生死攸关的时候总会多爆发出一些潜力的。”</p><p>“我相信你能爆发出非常可怕的潜力，但不是每个人都能跟这样的你配合得天衣无缝。”鲁路修摇头道，“我会再去跟妮娜确认一下。”</p><p>零之骑士霍然抬头，情绪肉眼可见地激动了几分。他撤开捏着披风边缘的手，空攥起拳，从腕部到露出披风的手肘都在颤抖。“你不相信我的说法？”他声音嘶哑，“你觉得我会拿这种事来说谎吗？”</p><p>“你当然不会。”鲁路修沉声说，“我想要了解的是原理层面的问题，而不是逻辑层面的。因为拦截芙蕾雅这种事，怎么说都是需要引发奇迹的范畴——”</p><p>他愣住了。零之骑士的神情忽然间变得灰败无比，他的脚下接连后退，身躯向侧边一歪，倚在了尖碑光滑的平面上。他瞪着眼，却不像在确切地望着任何地方。他松开了拳头，他抱起了手臂，他的肩膀垮了下来。然后他将头埋得更低，叫人看不清他的面容是已然扭曲了还是平静得可怕。他的身体抖动了一下，又是一下，他的喉咙里迸出卡了壳似的怪声，只得短短片刻。鲁路修愕然地注视着这一切，并在反应过来后慌忙前进几步，伸手搭上对方的肩头，试图补救点什么。</p><p>“……我不是在说你就无法做到。”鲁路修说，尽可能地让自己的声音显得更加真诚，“抱歉。”</p><p>云朵聚集起来，天色变得更暗了，连仅有的阳光都从被挤压渐无的缝隙里隐去了。异时空的来客轻轻拍抚着真正属于此地的枢木朱雀的肩，后者从那副受了惊的仓皇模样中恢复过来的速度很缓，也许始终没能彻底恢复。他的气息不太稳，他在沉默许久后才再度启开嘴唇。“我没有更好的选择了。”他轻声说，“事实上，你看，的确是这样。这就是引发奇迹的代价。”他张开手臂。他的身侧和身后是三座尖碑，是数以千万计的亡魂，是所有不被铭记的名字。他的披风招展形若报丧的鸦鸟，他的容颜在阴影中隐去了，只余下轻而模糊的声音。“我可以拦下击向潘德拉贡的一枚，我没法拦下随后向别的城市送去的第二枚、第三枚、第四枚。”他说，“我可以盯着出现在上方的达摩克利斯，但它离去后转向别处的攻击是我无法看到的。到头来这就是结果，达摩克利斯改换了攻击目标，三座城市的无辜者都因我而死。”</p><p>“这不该由你来担责。”鲁路修说，“谁下令攻击，谁才是真正的杀人者。”</p><p>他看着眼前的年轻人，他试图去揣想对方的心境。驻足在位于东京的深坑旁，又望向了同样毁于一旦的别处。局势不受己身控制，无数人的生死存亡都从指缝间流失，但不该仅由枢木朱雀一人来承担全部的过错。东京是这样，别处更是如此。三座城池的毁灭甚至不是由他所引导而去的，只不过是他错失了拯救的时机。但现实就是这样残酷的，鲁路修想，所有人为缔造的奇迹都需要付出相应的代价。他知道这是一个非常适合刺探情报的机会，人一旦呈出弱点，继续刨根究底就会暴露出更多破绽来。然而他暂时拭去了自己的疑虑，隔着逝去的光阴凝视着那张熟悉无比的脸孔，并轻轻抱住了对方的后背。零之骑士默然良久，在他的安抚间慢慢垂下了手臂。</p><p>“对不起，我失态了。”零之骑士低声说，“我不能在陛下面前……在你面前显得软弱才是。因为我必须替你扫清障碍，因为我必须得胜。而不够坚硬锐利的剑是不被需要的。”</p><p>他的嘴唇还在发抖，他的脚下已经重新站稳了，于是他不再倚靠着那面冰冷的石碑。鲁路修没有放开他，他也没再流露出排斥这类接触的意思。“现在正站在你面前的我已经不是皇帝了。”鲁路修说，“你不必一直这样苛求自己。”年仅十八的枢木朱雀僵硬地牵动了一下嘴角，他重新挺直脊背，脸上的惨然之色稍稍淡去了几分。</p><p>“我有一个问题想要问你。”他说，“已经有一阵子了。”</p><p>“请讲。”鲁路修说。</p><p>“我应该怎么称呼你呢？”朱雀问道。他的视线凝聚起来，再度呈出几分冷肃之色，但多少保留下了些许温和的成分。“倘若我没理解错，你确实已经离开皇帝的座椅了。”他缓声说，“你走上了另一条道路，你又一次舍弃了不列颠尼亚之名。现在的你是谁？还是那个会为了娜娜莉而存在的鲁路修·兰佩路基吗？”</p><p>“早就不止是娜娜莉了。”鲁路修回答道，“舍弃或者重拾一个名字，都是有更为重要的理由。娜娜莉应该是其中占比最大的一部分，但不能直接与之等同。”</p><p>为我所维护的秩序，为我们期许的世界，为娜娜莉，为你——在此刻的你还无法见证的那个未来，我已经做过一次了。他咽下更多解释，将这答案交由对方判断。他已经回到了皇历二零一八年，他仿佛又回到了更早之前，他们在虚空中携手一致，又在同一个地方对峙。他们决定好了要走向明日。他眼见着这一个朱雀笑了，这回没那么勉强，但还裹挟着一缕怅然。“这的确很像鲁路修会采取的说法。”朱雀说，“而且你永远会为了那些‘重要的理由’而行动。”</p><p>鲁路修回以微笑，而后年轻的骑士主动挨近了些。他身披的是华贵的披盖，也是鸦羽与血污。他在暗沉的天空下抬起脸来，眼底铺着潮湿的青苔。他抬起一只手，将将要搭上鲁路修的心口处，却一直没有切实地接触到。仿佛是在求索，仿佛是在求救。</p><p>“那你能作为因身边所有重要之物而存在的鲁路修·兰佩路基来回答我吗？”他的声音很轻，“如果我察觉到自己采取任何行动都只会引发更加糟糕的后果，我还有资格担负起‘守护’的职责吗？”还不待鲁路修回答，他就再度闭上了眼。在需要哭丧的悼亡日里，苔藓也会被掩在厚重的石板下。他的嘴唇又在发抖了，是机械损坏的征兆，是坚硬的外壳裂开的一道狭缝，露出里头还在跳动的、炽热而肮脏的心脏来。</p><p>“就连留在你身边这种事，都……”</p><p>他喃喃着，靠得更近了，倾吐出的气息几乎贴着了鲁路修的皮肤。那是滚热的激流，是未能出口的悲鸣，是陪伴着他的人也未见得能悉数理解的深重绝望。鲁路修默然无言，手臂穿入他的披风内侧，将他抱得更紧了些。在一阵急促的喘息过后，在风的呼啸之中，异时空的旅人没能等来更为洒脱或疯癫的嚎啕，只听见了一声低微的哽咽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 7. 风暴之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在常人所能认知到的寻常世界的边缘，在虚空之上，在虚无之中，时间的概念都变得暧昧不清。留守在此的女人无聊地撑着脸颊，因迟迟无法与远行者取得联络而索性放空了头脑。无法给出判断和指引，就连看去的目光都仿佛被某些事物给阻隔了。好在那重纱雾般的壁障只笼罩在潘德拉贡上空，她倒是可以随意看看别处，只是也看不见距离那座都城太远的其它地方。</p><p>某种意义上来说，这省去了不少判断的工夫。虽然看不见具体情况，但不管问题出在谁身上，那个人都肯定是守在迷雾所笼罩的范围之内的。范围缩减了不少，剩下的问题就在于“是谁”了。够格引发事端的人统共也就那么些，C.C.掰着手指数了几遍，一边神游一边给所有在列的候选人分别编排可行的故事版本。问题甚至可能出在她自己身上，谁知道呢。</p><p>她在等候时很是耐心。活得够长的人都很有耐心，反正和留在地面上靠文艺作品来打发时间相比，阅览不同的世界还要更有趣些。哪怕感到厌倦了，也可以就这样在原地睡去。她确实在一阵一阵地小憩，笼罩在那座城市上空的无形的云雾偶尔会产生波动，但始终没能散去。那并不是真实存在的云雾，也不会阻隔阳光的穿透，应当算是某种灵障。能够阻挡来自更高层次的位面的窥探，但实际进入其中却不会受到影响。</p><p>要不是她得负责给到实地去闯荡的两个男人留条返回的道路，她也想自己下去看看，可惜她只能在保有好奇心的同时稍微想想。不知道现实世界中的时间过去了多久，C.C.又一次闭上双眼，放任自己的思感浮游到更高处。不再固守在用以俯瞰的天穹上，而是游荡在无数魂灵聚集的识海之中。有黑色的恶念，也有寄托着对生者的思念的纯粹的光，其中一些会略微让她感到熟悉。她游荡着，如浮舟般从中行过，划开的轨迹在她身后闭合。她可以稍作逗留，但无法融入其中。</p><p>某一刻她忽然心头一动，察觉到了不真正属于此地的异样气息。偶尔会有这种事发生，就好比死去了但没真正死去的玛丽安娜，得以作为生魂闯入这方空间。此刻她所觉察到的气息相对而言更加细弱，应当只是短暂地触到了这里。拥有Geass之力或与之有深刻关联的人们可能会无意识地做到这点，称得上是一种意外，等到本人有心想要再度尝试时往往会以失败告终。不过放在她正观测着某个特定时空的现下，这种巧合的出现只会指向一个固定的结果。在无数魂灵徘徊着的虚空之上，魔女笑了起来。她猛然转身，伸出手去，准确无误地按向了一缕正在流窜的风。</p><p>“找到你了。”她低声道。</p><p>她的指尖触到了某种比风更为凝实、比水又轻盈些的存在。她睁开眼，落回到原本所守着的地方，足下踏着辽阔无边的蔚蓝晴空。她所抓握着的东西变成了厚重的影子，呈出一条手臂的形状，连接着一个面目轮廓都模糊不清的人形。她看向对方的脸，紧盯着大概是眼睛所在的位置。那个人开了口，声音显得相当渺远，更像是藉由灵魂的振动直接传递出了意念。</p><p>“你怎么在这里？”那人说，“你不是已经离开潘德拉贡了吗？”</p><p>除去这应该是个男人、以及这个人认得自己之外，她什么也判断不出来。至少能把我自己的嫌疑给刨除出去了，魔女这么寻思着。“所以你所认得的C.C.已经离开了，唔。”她眯起眼，“她去了哪里？能稍微跟我透露一点吗？”</p><p>影子的形态愈发稳固了，同时又隐约传来一阵抗拒挣动，这意味着对方开始意识到自己究竟身在何处。或许不是全然理解，但看样子也并非一无所知。C.C.愈发肯定他在此次事件中所扮演的角色，而且确实从他身上察觉到了一丝碎片力量的波动。然而他只有一丝神念飘游过来了，想要直接将其扣押下来剥出碎片几乎是不可能的。C.C.在评估过对方的状态后惋惜地叹了口气，那男人则用力抽动了一下手臂，可惜没能脱逃出去。无论在现实中的身体素质算不算好，一缕影子所具备的力量都还是太过微弱了。</p><p>“哎，这就开始警觉了？”C.C.眨了下眼，“倒也不必这么紧张。我只是找到你了，并没有直接抓住你。你看，C之世界是这么一种奇妙的存在，单纯游荡的意识会比连躯壳一起进入这里的活人要更加自在。”她依然捏着他的小臂部位，轻轻踏前了一步，端详着他模糊不清的面目。“你当然没有死，我看得出来，但至于你是通过什么方式来到这里的……这就要问你之前获得的那样东西了。”</p><p>男人沉默了片刻，再开口时声音更低了些：“你已经认出我了吗？”</p><p>“梦境是一种相当缥缈暧昧的存在，声音和面目都可能被歪曲，而你又在这么积极地把自己隐藏起来，哪怕是我也很难在这么短的时间内解开谜底。”C.C.说。她探究地凝视着这一抹影子，她逐渐能看清他所拥有的力量的性质。“但既然我的声音都被阻隔在你们的世界之外了，哪怕我真的在这里确认到了什么，也没办法向那两个人传递消息。”</p><p>或许是她说中了足以让他恢复自信的一点，男人安静下来，也不再积极地试图远离她了。待到他放弃抵抗之后，C.C.松开了手，由他独自飘浮在不远处。他四下里张望了一圈，而后低下头，无言地望着云上所能见到的风景，时序、纷争和人类本身都变得那样渺小。他会在返回他实际所在的世界之后忘记在这里所见的大多数事物，即使梦境不是那类本就飘渺不定的东西，她也会出手确保这一点的。</p><p>她观察着那影子的反应，他仿佛对眼前所见心怀敬畏，又仿佛愈发迷茫困苦。过了一会儿之后，他身上传出的种种波动忽然间都消失了，将全部真实的情绪悉数隐藏起来。C.C.慢慢踱回到他身后，同样低下头去，越过远空望向依然不可窥见内部详情的潘德拉贡。“我姑且想问一句。”她说，“为什么把我排除在外？”</p><p>“不是我做的。”男人回答道，“只是你可能也想换个方式来见证这一出好戏。”</p><p>他抬起头，原本应是双眼的地方隐隐闪烁着幽火。她仍看不清他的面目，却看得出他正扯起一抹嘲弄似的笑。C.C.皱起眉头，还没弄明白他的话语的具体含义，就眼见着那影子消散了去，连带着那抹微弱的力量波动一同坠回了她不可在云端触及的迷城里。</p><p> </p><p>电子钟指向四点二十七。旁边的人在半分钟内翻了第二次身。他侧过头去，在依然深重的夜色中对上了那双深紫的眼睛。“做了噩梦吗？”他问。年轻的皇帝停止了辗转反侧，身躯改为仰躺，唯有脑袋歪向他。</p><p>“是啊。”鲁路修说，眼神凝聚起来又稍稍散开，“不，也不是严格意义上的噩梦。最近我经常看见一些怪事，既荒诞又很有说服力，醒来后会发现它们都不是真的。等到再过上个几分钟，就会忘得一干二净，只留下‘似乎有那么一些事’的印象。”</p><p>“您这些日子以来太劳累了。”朱雀说。皇帝发出短促的笑声，将头也摆正了，直直地望向上方的床幔。</p><p>“说笑了，区区一个没了主舰的修奈泽尔还不至于让我睡不好觉。”他低声道，“不过仔细想想，近来确实发生了不少事。”</p><p>他抬起一只手来，搭在双眼前方按揉了几下。在这个钟点惊醒的人自然是会显得有几分疲惫的。他似乎没有要起夜的意图，朱雀便替他掖了下被单。“现在还早。”朱雀轻声说，“您可以再多睡上一会儿。”</p><p>鲁路修含糊地应了一声，但没有闭上眼睛。他再度侧过脸来，头颈也都往这边倾了一倾。他伸过手，搭着了朱雀的肩，然后慢慢上移揽住了侧颈。朱雀配合地靠向他，他们的脸凑得很近，先是鼻息交叠在了一起，而后是温软的唇舌。皇帝在与人接吻时并不会闭上双眼，他在能够放纵自己意乱情迷的时刻也显得过分冷静克制，他的目光在极近处剖解着人的皮囊，将抖动的眼睑、虹膜和藏在眼眶更深处的情绪都捕捉了去。他是有意在这个过程中驱散了残存的睡意，抑或是在寻求一点儿慰藉来重新安神，朱雀不得而知。他们在片刻之后分开，又或者实际过去的时间还要更长些。皇帝用修长的手指摩挲着他的颌骨，仿佛漫不经心似地冒出了一句：</p><p>“前天晚上的时候，我去了一趟白羊宫。”</p><p>朱雀提起神来，不确定他是想再下达什么相关指示、还是要对前段时间的工作进行评判。其实不管是哪一项，放在凌晨四点说都显得有些怪，然而他们两人相处起来还是比正常的上下级关系要轻松随意些——某种意义上可能也更严苛。他时时刻刻都能听、也都在听着鲁路修说话，遵从皇帝的指令并提交上令人满意的反馈。许是察觉到了他精神状态的变化，鲁路修微笑起来，拇指轻轻擦过了他的唇尾。</p><p>“之前我一直是将观察那两人的任务交给你来做的。事实上你一如既往将任务完成得很好，没有任何让我不满的地方。”鲁路修说，“也正是因为你确认过了那两人不会直接与我产生冲突，至少现在不会，我才敢亲自去看上一眼。”</p><p>“您看见了什么呢？”朱雀低声问道。</p><p>“我看见了走上另一条道路的你会成为什么模样。”鲁路修说，“很有趣，而且让人有些怀念。”</p><p>他捧着了朱雀的脸颊。他的眼瞳里沉淀着一片漆黑，像是噬人心魄的涡旋。他们依然挨得很近，鲁路修的鼻尖有些发凉，呼吸间拂动的气流却还很暖。“我是去阅读某种‘可能性’的。”他缓缓说，“就像去翻阅未曾看过的书本，从中寻找到一些新奇的遣词造句。在另一个时空里，我们会踏上旅程，会看见不同的风景，我想知道那些经历给我们造成了哪些影响。”</p><p>“您是对他们感到好奇了。”朱雀说。</p><p>“也可以这么说。”鲁路修微笑道，声音愈发喑哑，“那些与众不同的经历会带来怎样的分歧呢——我同样也很好奇这点。就好比说，另一个我提到了关于ZERO的事。”</p><p>朱雀抿起了嘴唇，牙齿咬着了内侧的唇肉。一小股怒火从他的胸腔深处燃烧而起，叫他有些控制不住面部表情了。“他提到了什么？”在将嘴唇内侧咬破之前，他松开牙关，低声询问。鲁路修审视着他的神情变化，似乎觉得很是有趣。</p><p>“他好像认为即便我们已经走到了这一步，ZERO的存在也还是必要的。”</p><p>“时至如今，黑色骑士团与我们之间还有任何实质性的关系吗？”</p><p>“你的态度有点偏激过头了，枢木卿。”鲁路修用轻而柔软的声音说，“再这样下去，我就要被你吓得没法再度入睡了。”</p><p>朱雀深吸了一口气，意识到自己的声音不自觉地放得太大，也许神情和语气也太过冰冷了一些。他很难把握个中分寸，只能从旁人的反应中来判断自己的表现是否不够克制。“……失礼了，陛下。”他垂下眼睑。他听见年轻的皇帝叹息了一声，他感觉到那具身躯在被面下贴近了，就这样依偎在他身前不再动了。</p><p>鲁路修的呼吸很快就重新变得低沉而均匀了，而朱雀在黑暗中睁开眼，沉默地凝视着夜色深处。他是很难再度入睡了，他的脑海中盘旋着他的皇帝意味深长的眼神，点到即止的话语，以及来自另一个人的、却也同样是来自于鲁路修的深深凝视。为什么要在此时提到ZERO？既是黑色骑士团率先背叛了、甚至去主动与修奈泽尔一方结盟，为什么还要设法拾回那个一度负责引领他们的头衔？</p><p>他睁眼到天明时分才悄然起身。他自行洗漱更衣，尽量不去将还没再度醒转的皇帝给惊动。他走进盥洗间，他洗过脸，抬头望着了镜中的自己的影像。他的眼睫末端还沾着水点，稍一闪动便沿着眼尾滴落下去。他好似听见了一个不在此地的女人的声音，在她动身离开之前，他们的确交谈过那么一两次。她用金色的眼睛瞧着他，她的手掌从他的肩颈之间顺抚过去，她的唇角上扬了，那一抹浅笑看上去格外刺眼。“你在笑什么？”他问她。魔女不回答他，只是看着他，仿佛在说你也做过类似的事情、你也不过是在投射你自己。见到了ZERO的真面目后决计与他为敌，将曾经信赖之人视为必须抹除的对象，开始这一切的人是枢木朱雀，到头来你却在为此而怪罪别人。</p><p>“正是因为我背叛过。”他说，“我无法再容忍任何人对他的背叛了。”</p><p>他注视着镜子，不确定自己听见的是回音，还是喉咙里不自觉挤出的真实存在的话语。他将面部揩拭干净，虚像消失了，只余他独自审视着自己困惑又疲惫的模样。</p><p>皇帝还有公务要处理。监牢里还关着不少大人物，与其它地区的交涉也没结束。虽然多数问题都可以通过不列颠尼亚开拨一支军队过去解决，但军队也需要特定的人去下达指令。零之骑士前去参与了一次机体性能升级的测试，他在午后才得以脱身，回头就联络了白羊宫的负责人。“那两人又去了一趟纪念地，或许还在城中稍微闲逛了一番。”对方说，“是的，没有别的特殊行程了。您吩咐过我们不需要盯得太紧以免惹人不快。”</p><p>“不错。”朱雀揉了揉额角，“但如果说他还想再额外求证些什么，再去一次也没有任何意义。”</p><p>所以你也只是去哀悼的吗，他想。见过了祸乱的遗迹，见过了我的无能，意识到这一切无法更改，然后前去对无辜的死难者们致哀。你对我的所作所为感到吃惊了，你所经历的那场战争又是怎样的呢。你们提到了ZERO，你们认为虚构的英雄的重要性要高于守住高位的皇帝。那就是你所选择的道路吗？——那就是你所认得的我所进行的妥协吗？</p><p>他回到卧房。他独自站在落地窗边。他眺望着凝聚了浓云的远空，天色比他前去查看那几面石碑时还要更暗些。有一场风暴正在酝酿，或许比他所想的更近。零之骑士在这副令人不快的光景中沉默着，直至一道惊雷陡然劈响在他耳畔。他后退了一步，又是一步，额前与背后都渗出了些许冷汗。盛夏里最为明媚的时日本不该这样转瞬即逝，然而乌云一旦盘亘下来，便也不知道何时才能再度离去了。</p><p> </p><p>“又下雨了。”鲁路修说，“你觉得会有人赶在这样的天气里偷偷摸进城吗？”</p><p>他们赶在天色变得更糟之前回到了室内，几乎就在他们踏入门厅的同一刻，暴雨倾盆而下，巨大的拍击声从并未关拢的正门外传递而来，宛如一迭峰浪，推着他们快步逃进更为安全的地方。外边暗得像是已经入夜，唯有阵阵电闪雷鸣将更为白亮的光洒向大地。鲁路修自己去泡了咖啡，给朱雀也端来了一份。他们面对面地坐在偏厅里，桌挨着窗，窗户紧闭，摇晃的缝隙里传来风的呜咽声。</p><p>“实话说，我觉得天气因素对潘德拉贡城防线的影响不算太大。”朱雀单手撑着下颌，看着被雨水浇透以至于无法很好地呈现外边景色的玻璃，“除非这场雨一直持续下去，超过排水系统能够承受的限度，然后造成内涝引发更大的混乱。”</p><p>“马尔蒂尼都有办法混进来，他所效忠的对象也不是没可能啊。”鲁路修说。他的表情颇为无奈，他瞪着咖啡杯发了一小会儿呆，没有动里边的液体，而是抬高双手搓了搓脸。“我都有点想自己去找一趟修奈泽尔了。”他唉声叹气道，“拼图已经凑起来不少了，但还是缺少关键性的部分。我那位现在还没学会老实辅佐当权者自己不动歪心思的皇兄之前都遭遇了些什么，战斗记录不能还原全貌，零之骑士没有说出全部，甚至马尔蒂尼都死守着一部分秘密不想开口。对于皇帝来说，他只要能提供修奈泽尔的逃亡信息就行了，至于别的也不是很重要——唉……”</p><p>反正事到如今，只要假定引发时空混乱的根源不在修奈泽尔身上，他就是相对安全无害的。即使碎片真的在修奈泽尔身上，也不是什么大问题。鲁路修有办法在战场上扳倒他一次，就有办法在他已经落败之后扳倒他第二次。话又说回来，时下的局势对于修奈泽尔来说究竟是好是坏呢？毕竟这时候他竟然还没被Geass所控制，而且也没被抓进监牢。即便是像丧家犬一样被皇帝撵着东躲西藏，至少也是个自由身。朱雀这么胡思乱想了一会儿，想着想着又觉得其实现在要跟修奈泽尔继续对阵的话还有点微妙。毕竟只要他安安分分地辅佐ZERO，他就是个相当不错的工作伙伴。</p><p>或许是看穿了他在想什么，鲁路修狠狠瞪了他一眼。朱雀干咳了一声，决定都不再继续触这位与修奈泽尔关系复杂的原皇室成员的雷区了。“不打算对马尔蒂尼使用Geass吗？”他转回了更为正经的话题。鲁路修总算喝了口咖啡，因为里头真的什么添料都没放而被苦得皱起了鼻子。</p><p>“在另一个我的眼皮底下？不了。”鲁路修说，“几个潘德拉贡的普通住民也就算了，对于马尔蒂尼这种级别的人物，在确定我们能正常地脱出之前，最好都还是不要用外来的力量加以影响。”</p><p>他没往杯里加奶和糖，就这样小口小口地吞咽着。也不知道他选在这个钟点大量摄取咖啡因是不是为了在夜间保持更长时间的清醒来理清一些思绪——假使咖啡因还对他有效的话。</p><p>在这样的天气里不用再出门、躲在室内好好享用一顿丰盛的晚餐并泡个热水澡来洗去风尘，一套流程做下来总归是能获取一些简单而纯粹的快乐的。朱雀开始盘算翌日是去借用一下训练场来活动身体还是留在室内完成每日修行就好，毕竟如果天气还是这么糟糕，满城转悠就不是什么好主意了。他在用完浴室后走回房间，征询性地看向已经换上了干净睡袍的鲁路修，后者放下了手头的平板，对着他舒开眉梢。</p><p>“我想见娜娜莉了。”鲁路修轻快地说，“明天我们再去一趟彼列宫吧。”</p><p>不愧是你。朱雀感到自己的面部肌肉抽动了一下。“我还以为你要就零之骑士的说法进行后续调查呢。”他质疑道，“你真的不用去跟妮娜确认一下那次行动的具体细节吗？”</p><p>“哈。”鲁路修短促地笑了一声，神情逐渐沉凝下去，“不得不说这位零之骑士还真是把事情带到相当出乎意料的走向上了。放弃了兰斯洛特，也放弃了我能提供的支援，就这么去直接迎击芙蕾雅了——这种可能性对于我们两个而言都在盲区内。”他沉吟片刻，又征询性地抬起头来。“你怎么想？这是你可能会自作主张采取的行动吗？”</p><p>“要是我的预感强烈到足以让我确信‘如果坐视不管，潘德拉贡就会在此被终结，由此而打响的战争也会让我们落得一败涂地的结果’，我确实会采取相应的行动。”朱雀说。他顺着这个思路认认真真想了想，旋即忍不住皱起眉头。“有你给予我的Geass存在，成功的可能性并不为零。但这也就意味着，我把‘确保你的安全’这件事的重要性放在‘采取成功率最大的对策’之上了。”</p><p>能够做出这种抉择或许只在于他的一念之差，但这大抵不是鲁路修会接受的方案。选择王棋先行的棋手不会因为重视自己的安危而在能够出力时放弃冒险。“你的意思是，你认为零之骑士采用的做法是在没有知会皇帝的前提下独断专行的？”鲁路修也发觉了这点。朱雀一屁股坐到床沿，伸了个懒腰后仰躺下去，直直地瞪着上方深蓝色的床幔。</p><p>“可能性很高。”他说，“如果是你来应对的话，应该能拿出更加漂亮的解决方案吧。”</p><p>鲁路修从床铺的另一侧挪了过来，膝盖摩擦着铺面簌簌作响。他跪坐在朱雀身边低下头来，色泽漂亮的眼睛里隐隐然浮起些无奈。“你对我可真有信心啊。”他咕哝道，“即使放在事后来看，那种情况也是相当棘手的。虽然可以请咲世子充当替身，但她没法在面对超合众国各方代表的时候随机应变还不露馅吧。再者说来，如果不是我本人在现场，扣压一干代表的战略性意义也……”</p><p>他的声音越来越低，而朱雀在此时听见了一些别的动静。窗外的雨声被打乱了，倾泻而下的雨幕中多出了一样突兀的游动物体。他们只给最远离床铺的一扇窗撑起了翻顶供空气流通用，以免雨水将室内打湿太多。因而他听得并不真切，比起切实存在的声响变化，更像是某种出于本能的直觉。</p><p>他支着手肘坐起身来，擦过了鲁路修没来得及后移的肩膀。“……怎么了？”鲁路修问。朱雀盯着落地窗所在的方位，拉拢的帘幕间留下的一线缝隙几乎是墨黑色的。</p><p>他继续聆听着、或是用心感受着，不是飞鸟那样小巧而迅捷的形态，人工林中也不会出现未知的野兽——即使白羊宫一度荒废了好些年，潘德拉贡的守备也不至于出现这种低级别的纰漏。移动速度很缓，不会是因在雷雨天受惊而从马厩里跑出来的马匹。“好像有人来了。”他得出结论，“守卫们才换过班不久，按说这个钟点也不会再有别人从底下经过了。除非又是哪位大人物突然来了兴致……不，应该不会吧。”</p><p>至少不会是那位皇帝，他想。悄悄跑来夜访是一回事，在这种天气里还坚持要一声不吭地溜过来就实在不太像鲁路修的作风了。至于这种会弄得自己一身狼狈的蠢事是不是别的某些人会干的，他就不好接着否认了。朱雀苦笑了一下，鲁路修若有所思地点了下头，先他一步滑下床去。“我去看看。”鲁路修说，拢了下睡袍的边角，大步迈向了离他们最近的那扇落地窗。</p><p>他拉开窗帘，他推开那重壁障，雨声霎时间以更为响亮的形态灌注进来。朱雀随在他身后走过去时，留意到几乎整面露台都被打湿了，只是这会儿风向变了，鲁路修倒也没有在走出去之后的几秒钟内立即被淋成落汤鸡。朱雀晚几步才迈到露台上，站定脚步时听见鲁路修低低叹息了一声。他们并肩而立，他朝身边人的所望着的方向看去，果不其然看见了宛若镜像的他自己。</p><p>说是如此，其实也不尽相同。踩着雷雨而来的零之骑士正安静地行过窗下的小径，因他们投去的俯视目光而顿住了脚步。没有撑起伞面，没有身穿正装，仅裹着一件黑色的素面斗篷，看上去竟有几分像他们出外远行时的装束了。然而若是有人相伴在旁，他的身影也不至于显得这般萧瑟。他所驻足的地方已经距离最近的灯盏足够远，连昏黄的光都无法完全照亮他的脸庞，只能映得他的双眼愈发深暗，再叫他的身形与他的影子融为一体。</p><p>他的嘴唇在动。他看上去在笑，但当他仰起脸来朝向更高层的时候，雨水拍击在他的前额和面颊上，叫那抹笑意也显得残碎而悲凉了。鲁路修，他的嘴唇拼出那个名字。鲁、路、修。甚至不需要真正听见他藏入雨幕中的呓语，甚至不需要看得更清，朱雀也能知道另一个自己会在此时发出怎样的呼唤。咬碎音节，吞咽入腹，仿佛已经阔别了太久而生疏了，仿佛永远都无法传达到一般。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 8. 我亲爱的■■</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前方存在CP内混乱人际关系，及部分轻度DS设置。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他走入室内，他走上台阶，他的脚步声沿着走廊传来，踏在绒毯上变作钝重的碰撞。驻守在偏门和楼梯口等各处的守卫都没有阻拦他，由着他一路行来，雨披边缘滴下的事物宛若透明的泪迹。鲁路修已经打开了房门，在门口等候至来人顿下双足。他们四目相对，零之骑士终于摘下了帽兜，露出被雨水浸湿的额发与脸孔。</p><p>“都这么晚了。”鲁路修歪了下嘴角，“你还真是好兴致啊，有什么话不能等到白天再说吗？”</p><p>“不打算放我进去吗？”零之骑士扬起眉毛，“放心吧，我并没有在泥地里打滚，最多只是带点雨水进去罢了。”</p><p>他的声音很轻，脸上甚至带着点儿罕少能在这个阶段的他这里见到的毫无恶意的浅笑。鲁路修怔了一怔，还是侧过身去为他让出了道路。他走进卧房，将夏日的风暴余音与潮湿的雨水的气味带了进来。在这样的天气里，单单一件雨披是不太管用的，鲁路修看得出他藏在那素黑披面下方的躯干必然也打湿了大半。他在进房间后带上了房门，门板与门框相撞，又在震荡中归于宁静。</p><p>“可以的话，我想借用一下浴室。”然后他说，“如果你不介意。”</p><p>鲁路修一时说不出话，只得无言地点了点头。零之骑士便解开雨披，叫它掉落在地，而后他从短靴中拔出脚踝，连带着踩下了湿透的袜子。他的鞋底应当已经在偏门处的地垫上蹭干净了，并没有将地板弄脏，如他所言——他带进来的只有一些雨水。他赤足踏在地上，他脱下内里的短外衣和袖衫。他没有穿他那套样式华贵的制服，这让他看上去不再像是装点在皇座前的一把精雕细琢的装饰性武器了。他变回更为朴素的模样，然后是更为无防备的。他将别在腰间的枪套和长裤一起脱下，就这样“咚”一声落在地板上，此时他的脚步已经挪到了浴室的门口，褪下的全部装束部件都铺在了他所走过的道路上。</p><p>浴室的门也关上了，将他肌理漂亮的坚实后背给掩在了后方。鲁路修这才张开嘴，深深吸了口气。他弯下腰去，开始帮忙捡拾这位深夜来客落下的东西。这时房间里的另一个人动了，他将落地窗关拢了，将风雨的声响和方才站过的露台都隔绝在外。他的动作略有些凶，使得窗框发出了一声不堪重负的闷响。“冷静点。”鲁路修抬起头来，“不管他的目的是什么，应该都不至于害我。”</p><p>“他当然不会害你了。”朱雀说，“他对你死心塌地都还来不及呢。”</p><p>他的表情变得很冷，显然已经看出了这位不速之客是打着什么主意来的，这让鲁路修略有些尴尬。“我不这么认为。”在定了定神之后，鲁路修说，“或者说即使他真的是对‘鲁路修’死心塌地，对象也不是我。这是有区别的。也正是因为这样，他会采取这样的策略就更让我感到奇怪了。”</p><p>朱雀冷哼了一声，拖过座椅坐到了床尾侧，大半身形都被支撑床幔的立柱挡在了后头。鲁路修将从地上拾起的衣物简单地叠了一叠，分开来平放在床边的地毯一角。卧房里的气氛一时凝固了，只能隐约隔墙听得哗哗的流水声。五分钟过去了，十分钟过去了。鲁路修把所有的可能性都在脑海中预演了一遍，得出的结果令他一时间有些头疼。水流停下了，门开了，零之骑士从中走了出来，仅披着一件纯白的浴袍，发梢末端还在向下滴水。鲁路修眉头一跳，在他走近时抓过搭在他肩头的毛巾便替他擦起了头发。</p><p>才刚十八岁的年轻人眨了眨眼，嘴角浮起一小抹感激的微笑。鲁路修把他的头发擦得乱蓬蓬的，又用手指简单地替他理了理。“你打算就这样住下吗？”鲁路修问。</p><p>“不，我还是会回去陛下身边的。只不过会稍微晚些。”对方答道。</p><p>“留一整宿直到天亮也叫‘晚些’。”鲁路修指出，“我不认为我会容忍你到这地步。”</p><p>年轻人的眼神闪烁了一下，但脸上丝毫未见目的被看穿的窘迫。“没关系。”他坦然道，“我姑且有一定的自主行动权。至于是否会受到责罚，那是之后才需要考虑的事。”</p><p>鲁路修拿走了毛巾，简单地折了两折后放到了床头柜上。他的脚跟也堪堪退回了床沿，和零之骑士拉开了几步远。他的个头比十八岁的枢木朱雀高上一些，他抱起手臂略眯起眼睛审视对方时还算具备压迫力：“你就是凭着这个自主行动权瞒着我让杰雷米亚代驾兰斯洛特的吗？”</p><p>“……你猜到了。”零之骑士垂下眼睑。</p><p>“这很好懂。”</p><p>“因为若是你事先知道了，你能拿出更好的应对方案？”</p><p>“因为我不会在那种情况下放任你独自去面对一切。”鲁路修说。他让自己的表情变冷了，或许在面对某个“过去”的自己或他人时，他会不自觉地稍稍严厉一些。“即使是在机体性能最优、配合也最默契的良好条件下，迎击芙蕾雅这件事也跟殊死一搏相差不了太多。”他说，“你认为我会允许你在我的视野范围之外自个儿去送死吗？——严格来说，你还捎上了妮娜。真亏得她愿意陪你一起乱来。”</p><p>“可是我只要获胜就好。”年轻人辩解道，“只要我能一直替陛下扫平全部障碍，就能……”</p><p>“那是有时效性的，朱雀。”鲁路修说，“你这样做的前提应该是，你一定要站在终点处，成为挡在我身前的最后一道障碍。”</p><p>他叫出对方的名字时，忽然感到了一种莫名的错位感。他们过去的布局诚然是以一路获胜到最后为前提的，但他和朱雀都不至于反复强调胜利的必要性——不惜任何代价，只要达成目的。哪怕他的确更重视最终的结果，然而当他还留在皇位上的时候，他会向他的骑士这样要求吗？他怔然望去，眼见着零之骑士略低下头，面颊上浮起一片异样的血色。</p><p>“我不明白你的意思。”零之骑士说。他向前踏了一步，身形摇晃了一下。他仍显得蓬乱的额发所投下的阴影挡住了眼。他又向前踏了一步，然后是下一步，动作很缓，仿佛每提起一次足踝都要耗费很大的力气。“你要我到你身边来，我做到了。”他低声说，“你要我效忠于你、帮你将世界握在手中，我做到了。你还想要我替你做些什么呢、鲁路修？我是哪里做得还不够好吗，鲁路修……？”</p><p>他们重新挨近了，他抬起双手，虚按在鲁路修的头颈旁侧，手指空握、略发着抖，仿佛在乞求垂怜一般。鲁路修没有说话，他更深地审视着眼前的人，想要辨清那种错位感从何而来。他们的身体几乎挨在了一起，隔着单薄衣物便能触及彼此的心跳。他看着苔绿的虹膜，他看进漆黑的瞳仁。他方才还觉得静，这会儿他的耳廓忽然捕捉到了无数细小的响动。座钟的垂摆与指针，窗外未停歇的雨和风，枢木朱雀的呼吸，枢木朱雀身上传递而来的每一点微小的震颤、而它们是在求救。倘若他不是清晰地知道对方必然是抱着某种目的前来的，而他所走过的那么些个时空之旅已经让他明白了面对任何人都不能掉以轻心，他或许这就会心软了。事实上，他可能已经心软了，只是程度还不足以让他完全放下防备。</p><p>他没有动，尽管他的身体自然而然地感到了某种暧昧而鲜活的吸引力。零之骑士的身上还笼罩着潮湿的雾气，但他可以多引来些火。鲁路修嘴里一阵发干，他还在尽力冷静观察对方的一举一动，以推测出这一个朱雀真正的打算。他们的膝盖已经顶碰在一起了，微微错开的方式像是恰到好处的嵌合——这足以打消他此前的怀疑，即位于这个时空的零之骑士与皇帝之间的关系是否在私人意味上有些疏离了。只有真正亲密的情人才会熟知这一类撩拨方式，叫每一分挑逗意味都显得毫不突兀、水到渠成。这可以称得上是卑劣吗？他不禁怀疑道。九成的真心与一成的欺瞒，毒药和甘蜜的本质都是一样。然而他依然静立着不动，直到对方的双手都捧住了他的颌骨，直到他们的嘴唇都快碰到一起，他也没有多说出一句“你已经做得很好了”。没有赞赏，没有抨击，只是沉默。</p><p>然后那年轻人的眼神忽然变了。不再是迷茫乞怜的模样，而是再度凝聚成了锋锐的剑芒。他猛一下抓住鲁路修的肩，扯开了盖在上头的一层披巾——在鲁路修起身去打开卧房的门之前，他将这东西裹在了睡袍外边，还算严实地遮挡住了颈项。遮障物被去除了，仅凭夜间的宽松着装无法遮挡的事物便暴露出来。鲁路修下意识地后移了一步，而对方则紧追不舍地逼上身来。他们一先一后地跌在床沿，鲁路修用手肘支着半身的平衡，零之骑士则半压在他身上，单手扣住了他的脖颈。</p><p>“你是谁？”零之骑士嘶声道，“你究竟是来做什么的？”</p><p>他的掌心很热，他的指尖仍在发颤、也始终没有扣握得更紧，反倒像是被烙铁给烫着了一般。他的瞳孔剧烈收缩着，比之惊愕更接近于失魂落魄。“我是鲁路修。”异时空的旅人沉声答道。零之骑士轻轻摇了下头，嘴角忽而浮起一抹惨笑。</p><p>“你是什么？”他的声音变轻了，“你是个幽灵呢，还是一个看起来真实过头的梦？”</p><p>他的神情也变得有些恍惚了。鲁路修皱起眉，从他的话语中读到了一些也许能成为突破口的关键信息。“你知道些什么？”鲁路修追问道。你认出了这个纹印的含义，他想。你知道它指向的是怎样的可能性。皇帝尚且遗忘了ZERO的含义，你却还记得吗？他反过来紧抓住对方的肩膀，努力使得两人维持在四目相对的状态。“告诉我，朱雀。你还在隐瞒什么？”</p><p>那双逐渐被混乱所填满的绿眼闭上了片刻，再睁开时不待鲁路修辨识出里头恢复了清明与否便忽然后撤。然而他没能成功退到距床铺更远的地方，另有一双手直接扣住了他的胳膊，按压力道之凶让鲁路修十分怀疑他要是稍加反抗就会被直接卸脱臼。很快他就被脸朝下按在了更靠近床尾的地方，他贴着床单发出一阵闷哼，而不知何时闪身过来的男人不加掩饰地撇了下嘴。</p><p>“这就想逃了？”二十二岁的枢木朱雀冷然道，“我还在这儿呢。”</p><p>零之骑士不再动了。和自己搏斗应当不是什么毫无胜算的事，因而他就这样干脆利落地放弃抵抗其实会让人感到很是奇怪。是因为不打算从这一刻起就开始跟我们为敌吗，鲁路修猜测道。抑或是还在重新斟酌判定应当摆出怎样的态度呢。他坐直身子，看向实际与他同来的朱雀蒙着轻微恼意的脸。“不得不说你的做法令我刮目相看了。”朱雀嘲弄道，“你疯的程度好像比我预想的还要厉害一点。毕竟换作是正常状态下的我所担任的零之骑士，大概是无论如何都想不到以这种方式来打感情牌的。”</p><p>零之骑士艰难地扭过头，露出半张脸来，低声为自己辩护：“我并不是在……”</p><p>“你当然是了。”年长版的他毫不留情地拆穿了他的把戏，“假设我不在场，以鲁路修的性子，八成是不会对一个看上去精神状态就不太健康的枢木朱雀放任不管的。不论他会不会松口说些你想知道的情报，他都不会吝惜于送出一点安慰的。一个冷静清醒且能跳出局外来看待一切的鲁路修敞开怀抱来接纳你的痛苦，这种事正如你所愿吧？在面对这样的鲁路修时，你不会安安分分地什么也不做吧？”</p><p>鲁路修干咳了一声，暗自祈祷起了朱雀不要为了还没发生的事情而太过生气。他偷偷看向僵持在床尾的两人，拿不准主意要不要劝个架。现在朱雀还只是在对自己发火，他介入进去很可能就引火烧身了。但不管怎么说，他不太希望今晚演变出更为夸张的暴力事件。</p><p>零之骑士什么也没再说、什么也没再做了。他将下嘴唇咬得青白一片，既不从言语也不从行动上继续反击。从他的反应来看，他大概是没法跟他自己直接打起来了。鲁路修正准备开口让自己的同伴好歹换个舒服点的姿势再继续谈话，朱雀忽然歪了下嘴角，扯出一个颇为古怪的笑。</p><p>“可以。”他说，“你就留在这好了。”</p><p>他直起身，连带着把更年轻的自己从床沿拉了起来，一把推向了鲁路修所在的位置。鲁路修在诧异之余及时伸出手、搀住脚下踉跄还没恢复平衡的零之骑士，以免两人直接在床上摔成一团。比他显得更疑惑的是被他扶住的年轻人，零之骑士启开嘴唇，下唇边沿还印着浅浅一小圈牙印：“识破了我的目的，却不打算惩罚我吗？”</p><p>“处罚你这项任务也不该由我们来做。”年长版的他平淡道，“就让我看看皇帝能宽容你到哪一步吧。”</p><p>男人转身去锁上了房门，咔哒一声扣死后捅入钥匙旋了一圈。鲁路修甚至也不知道他是何时将钥匙拿到手里的，只知道他应该没在开玩笑。“朱雀？”鲁路修喊他。男人从门边回过眼来，面上的些许愠怒已经消散不见了。他的眼神变得相当复杂，人在审视自己过去的影子时总归是会在恼恨之余存下几分怜悯的。不愿重见自己过于愚蠢天真的模样，也无法狠下心来斩断所有昔日的缺憾。他低叹了一声，放下手臂、垂下肩膀，不再摆出那副应敌般的戒备态势了。</p><p>“稍微安慰他一下吧。”他说，“我也不是那么不明事理，毕竟……”</p><p>毕竟那份痛苦或许曾经同样根深于我的内心，他的眼睛这么说。不论是被隐藏起来了，还是先一步变了质，其根源都是相同的。对于终将离开的你，对于终将失去一切的我，对于我们两个最终的结局——有的人无法看见那结局之后的事，有的人则是主动闭上了眼、根本不愿再去看了。</p><p>暴雨还在延续。敲打着窗棂，湮没了低哑的哭声。诚然有人将雨水带了进来，一滴、一滴又一滴地坠落着，在床笫私语间，在情意缠绵时，打湿了另一人的眼眶，淌落在鼻翼上，渗入散开的发梢与枕巾。鲁路修抬高手指，碰到他隐约划过水痕的脸颊，意识到他们都在发着抖——为只能藏入夜色深处的困窘与软弱，就像被风暴裹挟着颤动的枝梢一般，即便想要干脆折断了去、再也不消担忧更多了，也还是被拉拽在沉默的大地上。</p><p> </p><p>凌晨五点半时，皇帝第一次起了床。他喝了第一杯咖啡，没有立即用其它食物果腹。他的胃在向他抗议，他的脑袋也是。他算是保证了基本的休息时长，但还是有些轻微的睡眠不足。他也没有更衣，在喝完咖啡并简单地整理过头发后便回到了床前。他躺回原位，又翻身朝向窗户。雨已经停了，但窗外仍然很暗，还不到晨时的阳光也能拨开厚重阴云映亮一道缝隙的钟点。</p><p>他半闭着眼，始终没有再度睡去。他沉陷在一个拟造的迷宫里，在他的记忆档案中翻找着种种过去的琐事，试图梳理清其中有所缺失的部分。他被他的生父再三玩弄过记忆，对于查清缺漏之处这类事已经算有些心得了。一格错位的台阶，书柜间的缝隙，紧凑排列的图案中突兀地出现了仿佛由别人植入的陌生画面。他在无法心安时就会做这样的整理工作，以确保他自身的行动是完完全全出于他本人的意愿。时钟走到六点，房门处传来轻微的一响。年轻的皇帝没有动，他将呼吸放得平直而均匀，假装自己还好好睡着。</p><p>五分钟后他第二次起了床。没喝咖啡，没用早餐，直接走向了安置在卧室旁的盥洗间。门好好地关严了，但没有上锁。他直接将其打开，距离它上次被关拢的时点也不过半分钟。他的骑士站在镜前，身上只裹着一套样式简单的干净衣裤，手中则揽着出外用的正装。在和他对上眼的那一刻，零之骑士的手臂抖动了一下，臂弯里的东西悉数滑落到了地上。鲁路修凝视着他的眼睛，对着他轻轻一笑。“你回来了。”鲁路修说。</p><p>“……陛下。”他的骑士垂目答道。</p><p>鲁路修用脚跟撞上了门，抬手从门边的挂钩上摘下了一样东西。“头一个小时我在想，有什么是你非得在天气这么糟的深夜里出门去应对的。”他慢慢说，“没有紧急战报，没有越狱事件，没有新的叛乱，有的话我也不可能不知情。第二个小时我在想，你是去寻求什么的呢？”他抿了下嘴唇，试图祛除掉心头上针刺般的不适感。“是我还不够优待你吗，枢木朱雀？你觉得我对你太过苛刻了？”</p><p>“不。”他的骑士低声回答，音调平直，“我不会那样认为的。”</p><p>“是我还没能满足你吗？”鲁路修又问，“你需要有人替你指出前行的方向，好将你从迷茫中拉出来，我便做了。你需要被谁彻底掌握着才能发挥出最大价值，我也做了。我们会走到今天这一步，不也是出于你的愿望吗，枢木朱雀？”他咬着牙笑起来，将握在手头的软鞭轻轻一抖。它的末梢落在瓷砖地上，击打出清脆的一响。他的骑士深吸了一口气，向着他单膝跪倒下来。皇帝端着下颌俯视而去，他原想将声音压得更冰冷些，然而有一种更为生动的愤怒在他的胸腔中燃烧着。“你臣服于我，你的行动皆是代行我的意志。”他厉声说，“你的痛苦会成为我的痛苦，你不再、且永远不会再独自去探寻更为艰难的道路了——所有这些不都是为了你的自我满足吗？”</p><p>“是我不知好歹。”朱雀将头埋得更低，乃至亮出了无防备的后颈，“请惩罚我。”</p><p>他认错的态度倒是相当诚恳，但这没能让鲁路修按捺住脾气不要发作。恰恰相反，他连自辩都没来一句的做法坐实了某些问题是固然存在的。鲁路修注视着他的发，他的肩，他的颈项，他在自己面前卑躬屈膝的模样。他的耳根下方有一小块瘀斑，不知是被人按压过还是用力亲吻过。</p><p>是远道而来的旅人吗，皇帝想。能够看穿时下绝大多数的事态走向，能够读懂我们的选择，那么一个驻守过潘德拉贡又放弃了的、另一个“我”。至于陪伴那个我同行的另一个你，在接纳你的软弱时又是抱着怎样的心态呢。他回想起被昏黄灯光所映亮的熟悉的面容，带着几分经过更多岁月洗礼的坚毅，凝视他的双眼时好似要看破他的内心一般。带着坦诚与决绝，带着不被拘束的亲昵，然后——</p><p>“看来我们都会被某些危险的事物所吸引呢。”他喃喃道，想着这或许也不是他们之中某一方的问题。</p><p>恰恰是因为太过于依赖彼此了。对于身边人的一举一动都太过在意，因而在出现未知的要素时会忍不住去窥探、又在一些时刻感到怀念。寻求来自于另一种“可能性”的认可，或是汲取更多名为安慰的养分，归根结底还是无法彻底割舍掉自己内心深处的迷茫与犹疑不决。他深呼吸了一次，强迫自己恢复冷静，而后以更为谨慎的方式将那股没能消解的怒意给牵引出来。</p><p>“把衣服脱了。”他命令道，“让我看看。”</p><p>朱雀照做了。他没有起身，就这么半跪在地，先是用略有些发抖的手指解开了衣衫，将它平放在身边的地板上，然后继续向下、有些艰难地脱下了剩余的部分。现在他改作双膝着地了，姿态沉默而谦卑，由人用目光检阅他的每一寸肌肤。肩与臂，耳与颈，瘀斑与指甲的划痕。继续向下，没过胸腰，负责观察的一方知道哪些是自己不曾见过的。皇帝的嘴角抽搐了一下，他审视着眼前的男人，而他的骑士并没有干脆从他的视野范围中逃出去。“……很好。”鲁路修说，“至少你还足够听话。”</p><p>他没能压抑住言语中的讥诮冷笑，一如他没能压抑住心头某种正在暴动的情绪。他提起手腕，那条软鞭便跟着扬起，随着他的动作而灵巧舞动，毫不留情地挥打下去。</p><p>他避开了头脸部分，那一带受伤会过于明显。至于别处，能够藏在贴身衣物或被披盖包裹住，多数时只能为他所见，也就用不着太过顾忌了。软鞭会造成的只有皮表的创痛，甚至不见得会见血——他的手劲不算大，何况他还在有意识地进行控制。他所要的并不是自己单方面的发泄，也不打算故意摧折他手下的最强战力。他所要的是掌控和驯服。</p><p>从坚实的肩臂，到起伏不定的胸膛。当被抽打的一方跪倒在地时，能够触及的身体部位其实相当有限，但朱雀表现得过于配合了，在身前均匀地印了几道鞭痕后便主动继续前躬，露出整面无防备的后背。用疼痛代替了亲昵爱抚与肌肤相贴，用长鞭代替了指尖与嘴唇来烙下更深的印记。他埋着头，他发着抖，他没有低泣着呼痛，只是间歇性地迸出粗沉鼻息，显出他并不是缺失了痛感的机械造物。而我与那一个我不同，皇帝心想。我不会在尘埃落定之前就充分肯定你所做的一切。我不能过早地予你关于未来的希望。我无法站在局外人的立场来安抚你，因为我们的命运如此，因为我们都不可能逃离这里。这一场战争与我们息息相关，没有任何人可以改变这点，哪怕是经历不尽相同的我们自己。</p><p>——啪。他的手腕开始发酸了，但他还没停下。啪。软鞭的尖端又一次击在了滑凉的地板上，混着自受罚者的后背处渗出的汗水，叫声音都显得清脆了几分。啪。他的骑士依然一言不发，就连鼻息中痛苦的促音都愈来愈不明显了。这当然不至于超过枢木朱雀生理上的承受力，反而是每一次鞭打中含着的无形的逼问会更折磨人些：你是否觉得时下的一切是合理的，你是否真的做好了准备、即便需要忍受这样的屈辱也要将一切都奉献于我呢，你是否被某些事物动摇了。你是否还想让我们的关系像这样持续下去，即使我们分明都知道它已经足够古怪而扭曲了。</p><p>你是否还会接受这一切，你是否可能会再一次背叛。告诉我。</p><p>最后一下挥打也结束了。皇帝止住了动作，手腕垂落下去，自己的呼吸也明显紧促了几分。他慢慢缓着气，松开了手指，让长鞭温顺无害地堆叠到地面上。他的骑士什么也没说，只是匍匐在地面上，用手肘支撑着身子挪向他。在他来得及道出几句用于安抚的话语、或是蹲下身去抚摸发顶以示赞扬之前，零之骑士就这么低下头，亲吻了他赤裸的足背。</p><p>像是请求谅解，像是纯粹的朝圣。像是疯了的狂信者，主动将他放在了神坛之上，好来膜拜独属于一人的神明一般。鲁路修感到胃里一阵冰冷收缩，他想这必然意味着什么——有些东西的确是已经扭曲了。在他们离开位于虚空的殿堂之后，在他们决计要携手面对这满是纷争的人世之后，在本该彻底坦诚相对的他们两人之间，又出现了别的差错。</p><p>而枢木朱雀静静地匍匐在他身前，像一把听话的武器，像一个无可挑剔的阶下臣，像他在情绪最为恶劣时基于残存的恨意而描绘的梦境，唯独不像他曾一度真心寻求过的那个并行之人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 9. 暗影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“隔壁的乔被带走啦。”琳达说。</p><p>她的猫从窗台上一跃而下，尾巴险些打翻了桌边的茶杯。她从不往茶里放奶和糖，而且习惯于放凉了再喝，每一口都泛着涩，叫她吞咽时会不自觉地皱起眉头来，她提到乔的时候声音却还温温软软的。她注视着摆放在眼前的一个方方正正的小玻璃块，一束阳光自窗口漏进来，被它折作绚烂的虹彩。莉莉安支着下巴看她，她换了样的发式，她膝头的短毛猫，她用指尖摆弄着的微小的虹。“他做了什么？”莉莉安问。琳达端起茶杯来，又咽下了一小口，刚松缓了些的眉头登时重新皱紧了。</p><p>“他什么也没做。”琳达说，“但他待在罗彻斯特的亲戚联系了他，说是在那附近发现了某个人的行踪……”她顿住了，不再喝茶也不再摆弄那个玻璃块，改而低下头去逗弄那只正浅浅打着呼噜的猫。</p><p>“谁？”莉莉安问。她从椅子上跳下来，蹦了两步便弹到琳达身边。琳达刚刚是否压低声音提到了某个名字，她无法确定，只好再直截了当地打听一下。她眼巴巴地凑到年轻女人的身边，心中也有些诧异这股子好奇劲儿是哪来的。琳达抬起眼睛来，有些忧伤地凝视了她一小会儿，而后弯下腰来、让倾吐出的声音得以直接附上她的耳际。</p><p>那个名字像是一个咒语，如果提到它的声音再大些、就会引发未知的灾祸，如果被太多人所知晓、某道坚固的枷锁就会失效。莉莉安是听到过的，在那些她不会细听的晨间新闻里，在能够代表不列颠尼亚的发言人无数的口诛笔伐间。说话的人换了一个又一个，那个黑色的影子仍被帝国视为眼中钉，帝国的子民也因此而不会以更为正常的态度去提及他——要么轻蔑地视其为笑柄，要么郑重地心怀忌惮。</p><p>他不过是个遥远的影子，不会比巡逻的警卫更为真实，不会比被终止的集会、被带走的受伤的陌生人更为真实。有人会相信他能带来任何改变吗？他的影响会比那位新上任的年轻皇帝更大吗？皇帝掀起的是一阵惊涛骇浪，而那个甚至不愿以本来的样貌和姓名示人的家伙不过是躲藏在暗处，在黑色骑士团已被击溃的这个时点，很难说他是否还能再掀动更大的风浪。莉莉安撅起嘴，觉得这也不过是所有不值一提的小事中的一件，但她暗自将它记了下来、在脑海深处做好了备忘，尽管她也不知道她惦记着那个面具怪人有什么用。</p><p>乔是第一个，后续还有第二个、第三个。仿佛就在一夜间，流言骤然在潘德拉贡中扩散开来了。过去潘德拉贡的大部分人都不信他，时至如今也很难说这座城市的住民对待一个在殖民区打响名声的好战分子抱持着什么好的态度，然而战争的回响已经很近了，不是不曾亲眼目睹就不曾知晓。纪念地已经竣工，三座城市的死难足够叫任何人警醒。在皇位的继承尚且名正言顺时，或许会有人将这些牺牲视为胆敢冒犯皇权的贼人所致，然而新皇即位的时间实在太短，多数人都还将近日的风波视为不列颠尼亚皇族的内斗。如果那时遭难的是潘德拉贡呢？总有人会禁不住这样怀疑。</p><p>如果必须有一个人来终结战争，那个人会是年轻的第九十九代皇帝吗？</p><p>莉莉安还不明白这些事。她只是听人们讲，她将它们记下来。她经过一座座空屋，路过曾经有过集会的店铺，走过曾经对新皇充满抵触情绪的熟面孔们的家门口。她在道路的尽头看见一双漂亮的眼睛，像上等的紫水晶。男人竖起一根手指来，她便放松了，像穿过了镜之国的门扉，此后所思所讲的一切都不过是梦境中的回声一般。</p><p> </p><p>在针对旧贵族们的大清洗过后，潘德拉贡城内和附近一定范围内都零零碎碎地空出了些地方，皇帝尚来不及积极利用它们，顶着跟皇帝一模一样的脸的旅人便愉快地捡了现成的便宜。时间特殊，情况特殊，将几座失去原主而被废置的宅邸临时充作安全屋也并无不可。毕竟他们现在还不能将某些在外准备好的东西光明正大地带进皇室的地盘，只好想办法存放在别处。</p><p>朱雀从其中一处隐匿点动身，回到白羊宫的时候正是傍晚。他躲过了大部分守卫，假装自己不过是在闭门休息一段时间后心血来潮出门遛弯回来得晚了些，而不是整整三日都耗在外头到了夜不归宿的程度。鲁路修倒确实待在卧房里，对着露台的方向怔忪出神，直到朱雀轻轻咳嗽了一声、同时屈起指节叩了几下敞开的门板，他才回过头来，绽开一抹柔和的笑。</p><p>“辛苦了。”鲁路修说，“没遇到什么麻烦吧？”</p><p>“这个阶段还不至于碰上什么实质性的麻烦。”朱雀说。他闪身进了房间，让门在身后关拢了。“我甚至没被罗彻斯特的警卫正面逮住。没发生直接冲突，自然也不会有人受伤。”</p><p>鲁路修笑了一声，随后嘟囔起了“比起你我可能还更担心那些倒霉的警卫呢”。不管他说的是不是真心话，至少他是对枢木朱雀充满信心的，而这份沉甸甸的寄托让当事人心头一暖。最初的重压感早已消失了，抑或是减轻到了朱雀能够独自应付的程度。不过是完成一项他已经在原本的时空中完成过的任务而已，事到如今他已经不再是“扮演”ZERO、而的的确确是在“作为”ZERO来行动了。</p><p>“光是一两次现身恐怕不够，只显示自己的存在但没有实际作为也不见得能起到鼓舞人心的作用。下回我跟你一起行动吧。”鲁路修说。他蹙眉作思索状，慢慢踱步回到桌前，朱雀随在他身后跟了过去，发觉支在那里的平板正显示着一幅以皇城为中心的主要建筑标志图，其中用深红色重点标记了几所监狱的位置。“让我想想……只凭我们两个人就去突袭皇家监狱可能有点太过大胆了，但再边远一些的地方应该就没关系了。就已经被抓获的黑色骑士团高层而言，也不是所有人都被关在同一个地方。”鲁路修边在屏幕上点点按按边说，忽而嘴角一弯，点亮了东南郊的方位，“就好比说，你看，藤堂就是被关押在别尔马尔什。”</p><p>你确定这两座监狱的防卫级别有很大差距吗？朱雀暗自腹诽道。“我是没所谓，反正就算被藤堂先生隔着面具认出来了，我也用不着一直留在这里跟他持续交流。”他苦笑了一下，“倒是你，这就打算开始跟你自己对着干了吗？”</p><p>“说什么呢，我是在试图给自己搭把手。”鲁路修轻快道，“毕竟我们将ZERO的名字带回来了，这才是我应当去期望的事。”</p><p>他抬起头，眼神变得悠远了几分。如今他们已经把谜底猜了个七七八八了，但某种意义上而言，他们都还没做好把此事放到明面上来的准备，只能在商议对策的时候隐晦地提及一些。朱雀轻轻叹了口气，同样谨慎地避让过了问题的关键点。“别忘了疗养院那两位。”他向鲁路修指出。</p><p>“我记得的。”鲁路修斜过眼睛，“虽然我觉得他们两个就算听到关于ZERO的传闻也不会很高兴。”</p><p>“卡莲似乎有逐渐清醒过来的迹象，至少她已经意识到了有些地方是不对劲的。我再去探望她几回说不定她就能主动摆脱精神束缚了。”朱雀认真地回忆道，“看样子她是真的很想揍我。”</p><p>“不奇怪。”鲁路修说，“你的前同僚呢？”</p><p>“不好说。”朱雀想了想，“他对我还是缺乏实质上的杀意。我试着刺激过他了，但没什么效果。”鲁路修的脸上浮起一种颇为古怪的笑，看上去不怎么真诚，反而叫人后背一阵发凉。“不过他跟卡莲的关系已经变好了不少。”朱雀赶忙补充道，“如果卡莲率先做出决定的话，他应该不会反对吧。”</p><p>我又不是真的打算把他视为不必要的因素然后直接抹掉，鲁路修嘀咕道，只是觉得能用的战斗力还是越多越好。关于他是否还对旧圆桌们抱着某种留存已久的敌意这点，朱雀不太敢直接问出口，毕竟直接问出来就意味着有很大可能会引来一些迁怒。人在故地重游的时候总还是会保留着一点特别的脾气，没事最好别去专门触那个霉头。</p><p>鲁路修关闭了地图，单手揉了揉眉心，另一只手把平板往前一推，似乎是决定好要开始放松休息了。朱雀本想替他捏捏肩，结果鲁路修转身便按住了他的手臂，推着他后退了几步，并拉着他一并倒在了柔软的地毯上。朱雀眨了眨眼，很快反应过来这大概是某种奖赏，便心安理得地歪倒在鲁路修的大腿上枕好了。鲁路修的指尖轻轻掠过他的眼眶，模糊了他的视野，叫他短暂地陷入一种昏沉的疲惫里。</p><p>“零之骑士又来过了吗？”朱雀小小打了个哈欠，想起还有个他颇为在意的问题，“我是说，在有关于ZERO重新现身的消息传至皇都之前。”</p><p>“来过一次。”鲁路修的手停住了，“他的脸色不太好，应该是被皇帝给教训了一顿。”</p><p>“你真能狠下心来教训我吗？”朱雀怀疑道，“口头的那种除外，毕竟你确实经常能说出一些相当诛心的话来。”</p><p>鲁路修的手指又移动起来，捏了下他的鼻梁骨，力道不算太大。“我劝他脱了披风。”然后鲁路修低声说，“他推托了一次，第二次就照做了。他的肩膀上有被鞭打过的淤痕，我猜别的地方也有。”</p><p>零之骑士的制服在款式设计上确实无法完全遮挡住肩部的痕迹，绷在上身的半透明材质最多只能让瘀伤不那么显眼，但一旦留意上了也不太容易再度忽略掉。“鞭子？”朱雀有些惊讶。他感觉到鲁路修的身体僵硬了一瞬，抚在他面上的手指动作则更为轻柔了。</p><p>“没有那么严重。”鲁路修的声音显得干涩了不少，“显然我不会真的拷问你，或者要收集你感到痛苦时的身体状态信息，或者以折磨你为乐。”</p><p>不，我倒不是在怀疑这个。朱雀暗叹了一声，想着鲁路修在有的时候还是谨慎得有点过头了。虽然他有过一些不太愉快的经历，但也不至于时时刻刻都笼罩在那时候的阴霾里。他的心底还是涌起了一小股暖意，他想说没关系，在你宽容对待了我的失败之后，我就已经不会在意更多了。而且类似的物件在不同人手中会发挥出不同的作用，他很清楚皇帝会选择的是哪一种功效。掌控，调驯，烙下印痕，叫体表的痛楚替代内心的——对于总是自认为做错了事、时时刻刻都怀抱着愧疚感的人而言，接受一顿鞭笞反而会更轻松些。</p><p>“我觉得鞭子不错。”朱雀说，“由你来做的话。”</p><p>他的脸颊上也挨了一记捏。“麻烦不要在我面前展示你的受虐狂倾向。”鲁路修没好气道，“再说了，跟你待在一起的时候明明是我更容易被粗暴对待呢。”</p><p>“明明不管哪次都是你故意激我的。”朱雀小声地指出事实。鲁路修拍了拍刚刚捏过的那块面颊软肉，低下头来对着他扯起一个半真不假的笑。朱雀抬起手臂，勾住对方的脖子用力下拉，直到原本还好好坐着的鲁路修失去平衡为止。</p><p>随后他们一起躺倒在地毯上，四肢随意而松散地叠起了几处。地毯里头留着些香味剂，闻着像半死不活的玫瑰花。鲁路修半闭着眼，细密的黑色眼睫末端轻轻颤动着。在笑闹了一番之后，他的表情逐渐沉凝下来，变得有些怅然了。</p><p>“我不知道这是不是我的错觉，但是，”他喃喃道，“他似乎开始害怕我了。”</p><p>“是害怕你，而不是害怕真正惩罚他的那个人吗？”朱雀轻声问。</p><p>“是啊。”鲁路修说，重新睁开的双眼直直地朝着天花板，“也许是因为我代表着未知的事象和结局，而不像皇帝那样完完全全是他所期待的模样。”</p><p>他的话语就要触到问题的核心了。朱雀一时无言，挪动胳膊搭在鲁路修的胸口上，一段手臂平压着他的心跳。这会儿他们安全地躲藏在卧房里，鲁路修也没有藏起脖子前头的印记，因而那血红的图纹在敞开的领口中分外显眼。朱雀盯着它看了许久，记起零之骑士在见到它时的恍惚神情。皇帝知晓现下的实情吗？倘若答案为“是”的话，他又处在怎样的立场上呢？</p><p>“说到皇帝。”朱雀慢慢开口，“我从城外回来的时候遇到他了。”</p><p>鲁路修先是一愣，旋即敏锐地眯起眼。“这就是你在外边多耽搁了半天的理由？”</p><p>“哪有这么久。”朱雀咕哝道，“我明明是赶着时间回来的，只是没完全赶上罢了。”</p><p>鲁路修干巴巴地“哈”了一声，手肘捣了一下他的肋骨，但也没有更加过激的行为了。各自都容易对另一方的年轻版个体心软、乃至稍稍做出些越界的事，非要放到明面上来谈论就有些尴尬了，但他们都心知肚明出现这种情况的原因是什么，并就此达成了一种微妙的平衡。“那时候我还有些生气。”朱雀接着说，“是的，我会怜悯更为年轻的自己，也会以相等的程度去嫉恨他。我不会对你发火，那时发生的事毕竟不是你一个人做出的决定。但我当然也会保留下几分坏情绪，只是没有在你面前发作。”</p><p>鲁路修叹了口气，重新以更为和缓的方式抱着了他。“但是你让皇帝见到你生气的样子了？”</p><p>“事实上，我正独自窝火着呢——他就这么忽然出现了。”朱雀回忆道，“某种意义上你还真是相当神出鬼没。”</p><p> </p><p>他将制服存放回新添的安全屋里，然后独自溜回到街道上。平民的聚居区还是老样子，即便是在白天，行人也少得可怜。柯尔特家的店铺所在的街道就在岔路口的南边一侧，他犹豫了一下，还是没有直接拐过去。他乘环城线回到帕里亚公园附近，盘算着也许该尽早回去跟鲁路修做汇报，然后听候下一步指示。虽然他已经逐渐习惯于自行拿主意的生活了，但是当他待在鲁路修近旁时，他还是很乐意交出主导权。</p><p>就连已经成为了ZERO的他都是这样，就更别说仍是零之骑士的枢木朱雀了。归根结底他还是拿鲁路修没辙，爱与恨与更为深邃复杂的情感都浓缩在一起，所以他当然理解更为年轻的自己会忍不住被他的同行者所吸引这件事——但理解跟释然还是两回事。他回想了一下此前的经历，又禁不住有些心烦意乱了。</p><p>他正想着关于鲁路修的事的时候，就在路边见到了那张熟悉的脸孔。穿着轻便的衣服，坐在公园入口处的石坛边缘，看上去相当心不在焉。喷泉放干了水，有几只麻雀落在他的脚边，他手头没有可以拿来喂它们的东西，他只是低着头，由小鸟们像围观不会动弹的雕像一般绕着他蹦跳。朱雀走上前去，惊散了一地鸟群。他正想问对方为什么忽然出现在了这里、是闲来无事索性过来迎接自己还是有什么急事要知会一声，便发现对方凉爽宽阔的衣领上方露出的脖颈十分光洁，不见一点异常的色彩。他张开嘴，还没来得及把一声刚刚卡出喉咙的“嗨”给变作更为礼貌的问候，年轻的皇帝就站了起来，轻快地踏了两步停到他面前，抬手就捧住了他的脸颊。</p><p>“哎，先别动。就保持这个姿势别动。”更加年轻的鲁路修说，声音里裹着再明显不过的笑意。他拢起手指，开始折腾朱雀的脸颊肉。“让我稍微捏一下。”他边动手边惬意地点着头，“嗯嗯、就是这张脸——我已经有阵子没见到了。”</p><p>朱雀一时有些无奈，拿不准皇帝陛下穿成这副模样也不带个护卫就跑出皇宫是打的什么主意。虽说时下的潘德拉贡很安全，清洗几乎排查掉了所有的不安定因素，每条街上都有可以求助的警卫，但他在看了看四周发觉确实找不见零之骑士的身影、甚至作为备选项的杰雷米亚也不在的时候，他还是感到有些违和。“……做什么。”他嘟囔道，因为脸颊被捏得变形而声音发闷。皇帝陛下是压力积攒了太久、终于出现精神退行的征兆了吗？但是在他的认知范围里，哪怕是年纪未满十岁的鲁路修也不会做出这么幼稚的举动。</p><p>“会发火，会坦率地表达自己的不满，憋不住脾气的时候还会多凶我一下。这是我所以为的枢木朱雀在对我卸下防备后应有的样子。”皇帝说。他满足地叹息了一声，在舒开眉梢时又呈出几分惆怅来。“我已经有很久没从我的骑士身上看到这些了，所以我想，应该是有哪里搞错了。”</p><p>朱雀眨巴了两下眼睛，在对方松开手指后努力调整了一下自己的表情——虽然但是，他也不是故意要摆出一张臭脸来的，只是在心情不佳的时候不太会刻意去控制表情而已。毕竟他甚至都习惯于出外时必须戴面具的生活了，反正也没人能看见面具底下的脸。被年轻的皇帝这么一闹，他那股无处发泄的怨愤莫名其妙地消解了大半。“你可以对他发火，要求他更诚实些。”他想了想，诚挚地提出建议，“我不确定这是否能起效，但应该不至于完全没用。你的直接命令对他而言应该是很难违抗的。”</p><p>“你是在要求我怀疑零之骑士吗？”这一个鲁路修挑起了眉毛，“怀疑我在此时本应最信赖的一个人？”</p><p>“我从很久以前开始就同样变得不择手段了，只不过我很晚才承认这点。”朱雀说。相隔一段时光再去回溯过去的自己的所作所为，他也忍不住为之喟叹。他直视着皇帝的双眼，希望对方能意识到即使不至于在此时背叛、枢木朱雀也从不属于那类绝对安全无害的存在。“所以是的，没错，即使怀疑他也不是什么过分的事。”他缓缓说，“因为我是知道的，我或许会利用这份信任。”</p><p>年轻的皇帝听似快乐地笑了一声，有一半像是吃惊，有一半更加意味深长。他抬高手臂，他兜住朱雀的脖子，强硬地将他们两人之间的距离削减到逼近零值的地步。他们的前额撞在了一起，不算太痛，但还是将朱雀弄得有些措手不及。他晕乎乎地瞧着近在咫尺的紫眼睛，他以为自己那点儿小秘密已经被对方给看透了。皇帝的荫庇和监视是并存的，而他从愈来愈宽的缝隙中逃了出去，无论从哪个角度来看都是在给皇帝的统治带来更多麻烦。尽管他是在试图将事情引回正轨上——那也不过是他们自己所定义的正轨。</p><p>或许是在这样的距离上互相瞪视有些费劲，鲁路修快速地眨了几下眼。他的隐形镜片还覆在眼球上，尽管这个时段的他应当已经适应了它们的存在，但依据朱雀的记忆，年轻的皇帝还是会因此而两眼干涩，或恰好相反、被物理上地刺激到流泪。这点儿仅有数人知晓的小细节让朱雀心头一软，而这时鲁路修嘴角一扬，旋即微微偏过头脸、将柔软的弯弧覆在了他的嘴唇上。</p><p>公园里外都安安静静的，就连细小的鸟鸣都离他们远去了，最吵的只剩下彼此的呼吸声。朱雀本想将挤在自己怀中的年轻人推开，又无法真正硬下心来。属于“某个人”的皇帝就在这里，脱去了华贵袍服，走出了守备森严的牢笼，不知是在追查他的行迹还是独自迷茫地四处转悠散着心，然后与他在这里相遇了。还未真正迈过成年门槛的细瘦躯体即使填在怀中也会叫人感觉有些空，也许是因为他们各自的寂寥都太过明显了，也许是因为他真正意识到了自己正处在怎样一个节点上——揭破真相就必然伴随着失去。无论最终的结局如何，离别都已然是注定的了。</p><p>鲁路修在需要换气时松开了他，朱雀下意识地后退了半步，稍稍拉开了一些可供正常谈话的空间。“……做什么……？”他低声问。他的嘴唇上还留着些余温，他正在艰难地思考鲁路修到底是不是这种会在露天地方强吻别人的性格，虽然他们周围的确一个闲人也没有。年轻的皇帝调整了一下表情，笑得眼角弯弯，看上去柔软又无辜。</p><p>“我觉得我不能太吃亏。”他轻快地说，“仅此而已。”</p><p>他看上去像个美丽又脆弱的人偶，但他远比一件死物要鲜活。是一副会动的肖像，一个梦境的残影。他会因身边人的出格表现而有些愤懑不平，却又不能简单地将其定义为不忠，大抵也只能通过这种方式来消解那股不佳情绪了。他揽住朱雀的肩膀，自得其乐一般地领步转起了圈。他们在空无一人的公园里跳起了不像样的舞，惊飞了落在干涸的泉池底部的雀鸟，惊飞了更远处的白鸽，没有人数着节拍，没有人奏乐，没有人投以注视。没有人知道这样的任性会在何时结束。</p><p>而他们跳得愈久，朱雀的胃里就愈是沉甸甸的。他原以为自己已经看淡很多了，但身临其境才会发现，处在这个位置上、这个年纪里的鲁路修仍是刻在他心底的一道伤痕。尖刺被拔除了，刀刃也消失了，留下的创口还在原处，只是在平日里被巧妙地藏了起来。年轻又骄傲，拼命地想要攥紧一切却注定要失去，会在某一刻笑着走向终末——的确有人会愿意为了这样的鲁路修而拼尽全力去缔造一个美梦吧。</p><p>那阵伴随了他很久的隐痛又回来了，跳动在他的心尖上，堵塞了他的胸膛，扼住了他的咽喉。许是他的神情太过哀伤了，领舞的人仿佛读懂了什么，维持着那浅淡的笑意逐渐停下了脚步，而后抬起手来，再度抚上了朱雀的面颊。“如果你们意识到有哪里不对劲，不管那违和感是源于何处，都尽管放手去将上头的遮布给扯下来吧。”他低声说，“即使问题的根源就在于我身上……说实话，我也不是头一次经历这类被扭曲心智的事了。”</p><p>他表现得这样坦然，朱雀反而感到嘴里一阵发苦。“你不该向除去你的骑士之外的人寻求帮助。”</p><p>“我是在寻求你的帮助，枢木朱雀。”皇帝说，“我看不出这有什么值得指摘的。”</p><p>我会将你的梦给打碎，朱雀想。因为这就是我被赋予的命运，因为这就是注定要由ZERO来担起的职责。让爱憎都回归原点，让想要抛弃与无比珍惜的事物都化归于无。即使这样，也是你所期待的结果吗？他看着皇帝，而皇帝又依偎回他身前，避开了他投注而去的目光。他听见细微的叹息声，比风的形迹更飘渺不定，也比风更轻。</p><p> </p><p>“你走神了。”鲁路修说，“在想关于皇帝的事吗？”</p><p>朱雀醒过神来，发觉原本偎在他身边的人已经坐了起来，正低头打量着他，并用一只手按着了他的肩膀。他的脸颊有些发热了，鲁路修低低地哼了两声，用空余的手拍了拍他的颧骨。“我大概稍微体会到一点你的心情了。”鲁路修说，“顺便提醒一句，我可不是多么大度的人啊，朱雀。”</p><p>“是、是，我知道的。”</p><p>朱雀扯了下嘴角，又一次伸手抱住了鲁路修的脖子。这次他没有故意使坏，反而主动凑上前去示好。鲁路修装模作样地板了一会儿脸，然后放松了嘴唇，让他贴着缝隙的轻轻挨蹭寻到了进一步深入的契机。这一次的亲吻结束后，朱雀躺回到了鲁路修的膝腿上。接下来的日子大概是无法再清闲下去了，就算还拥有一时半刻可供小憩，或许也很难再拥有还能称得上是平和的心境了。“还要多久？”朱雀问道。鲁路修抬起头，将目光投向了正在沉往更深暗处的暮色。</p><p>“鱼饵已经放下了，接下来就是等待那个人上钩的时刻到来了。”他缓缓说，“那样一来我就可以应证我的猜想了。拼图只差这一块了。即使他知道这是陷阱，应该也不会精明到这时候还小心地避开吧——他的立场也不容许他这样做了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 10. Knight of ZERO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我觉得吧，在这个时间点上，即使跟黑色骑士团成员顺利接触了，交涉的过程也不会很顺利。”朱雀说。</p><p>他们站在背阴的坡地上，借着稀稀拉拉的树木隐藏自己的身形。别尔马尔什就在不远处，从这里望去可以看见监狱铁灰色的尖顶与外墙。那里本是一座孤堡，约莫在百年以前，原本占着这片地方的公爵失势了，皇位更替中被处死和拘禁的人都不在少，城堡便被改造成了现在的模样和用途。鲁路修踩断了一根树枝，他低下头，多看了眼从枝梢处断开的绿叶。夏季的天气在特定的一段时间内会变得特别喜怒无常，一场暴风雨过后无人修整的坡地上自是一片狼藉。另有一片浓云在他们头顶上聚集，就算不见得会下雨，在要进行劫狱这种事的时候还是比晴空万里来得强。</p><p>“你完全不必去交涉。”鲁路修说，“换作是我，或许是会去多几句嘴，不管是撺掇他们继续跟皇帝干架还是消解掉一些既有的误会都行——但你也不必在这种事上都跟我保持一样的作风。”</p><p>“我确实不擅长说教。”朱雀笑了。鲁路修瞪了他一眼，十分怀疑这句话的真实性——至少他在声讨别人的时候嘴皮子还是挺利索的。朱雀回以一个无辜的眼神，然后伸手整理起了衣领。他用单指将面罩勾上鼻梁，掩住自己的大半脸孔，另一只手轻轻掂着他们在当地新弄来的面具。他没有Geass，也不需要在眼部设计可开闭的活动处，这为定制过程省去了不少时间。“话说回来，我还是想问一句，”他让那张面具稳在掌心，盯着它的里侧看，“既然都回到这个年头来了，就不能直接由你来做吗？”</p><p>“我的行事风格太明显了。在我手下做过事的人一旦看出这点来只会感到加倍迷惑，在这个节骨眼上让他们生疑对整体布局而言是不利的。”鲁路修耸肩道，“你就不一样了。按照你自己的方式来，他们只会觉得是出现了另一个ZERO，和之前的ZERO不是同一人反而更好。不必去交涉，甚至不必多说话。虽然变声装置已经帮你弄好了就是了。”</p><p>“借口。”朱雀咕哝道，还是老老实实把面具扣在了自己的脸上。</p><p>他们在夜色将至时正式开始行动。选择潘德拉贡范围外的监狱有一点好处，就是皇帝的直接命令还没延伸到这边来。管事人或许是直接被Geass所控了，但外围的看守和狱卒们必然没有。一旦打开一个缺口，剩余的部分就很容易了。别尔马尔什的装甲骑储备不算多，但为了在可能存在的暴动出现后及时镇压，仓库里还是有那么几台的。当然了，要想对付暴徒，就要保证自己的手上有枪，至于会不会被反过来利用，那是另一个层面上的问题。</p><p>劫狱这种事对鲁路修而言即使称不上是轻车熟路，也不是什么值得大惊小怪的麻烦。第一个突破口出现在监狱的西门处，他跟着运送物资的车辆后头混了进去，打定主意万一遇上个能对与皇帝同源的Geass免疫的人就直接摘了帽子装作微服私访，好在一路下来还算顺畅。当然了，营救行动太过于顺利的话也会惹人生疑，何况此行的主要目的并不是释放一部分帝国重犯，而是叫ZERO重新开始活动的消息进一步扩散出去、且添上更多更具有影响力的人证。他走石阶绕上三层楼，在装饰着褪色挂毯的走廊尽头找到管制室。五分钟后仓库的门便被打开了，随后他又等候了五分钟，主动按下了红色圆钮。</p><p>他坐在一干在他的命令下将自己击昏的人当中，通过监视器查看起了地下一层北侧的重犯牢房。他耳边的声响只有长鸣的刺耳警报，屏幕上的监控画面起初还维持着平静，而后从某一刻起，每个牢房中的人都走到了临近长廊的一侧，开始张嘴和探头探脑，一些人在正常地说话，被另一些人的喊叫盖了过去。倘若他仍是ZERO，他应该在此时切入广播频道，向所有囚犯们通告自己的回归。然而鲁路修只是静坐着，近乎悠闲地注视着被牢笼隔开的人群愈来愈躁动不安，并在紧急求援传至通讯台时叹了口气，解除了更上层的牢房的门禁。</p><p>象征着已启动的装甲骑的亮点出现在广场上，越过了更多机体的拦截，越过了临近建筑主体的封锁线。鲁路修将它标记为明亮的浅蓝色，开始在诸多监控画面中寻找起实际拍摄到它的那一部分。不需要更多援手，不需要一支黑色的洪流随在身后，就这么独自穿透了防线、打开了通往地下的天井，连带着自身一并投放下诸多武器。它抵达了地下层，它在废旧的通道中疾行时从所有的画面中消失了，再度现身便是出现在走道的尽头。舱门打开了，身裹披风、脸戴面具的男人一跃而下，地底牢笼的门也应声而开。他的身后燃烧着火焰，他的身前满是面露错愕的囚人。他沉默地面对着人群，手指向后点出了他堆放武器的方位。不再有更多了，不再有鼓舞人心的演说、或是高傲的战地宣言。在他转过身去之前，屏幕上的一个男人张开了嘴。即使听不见他的声音，只通过夸张的口型去辨识，屏幕前的观测者也能看出藤堂镜志朗是在大声询问：你是谁？</p><p>黑色的影子回到了不起眼的制式机当中，重新封闭起舱门。装甲骑退出了画面的边缘，再度驶入无法捕捉到影像的空洞里。</p><p> </p><p>入夜之后他们回到树木歪扭、杂草丛生的坡地上，远处的喧哗还在持续，依照关于闹剧的消息传递回皇都的速度来预测，潘德拉贡的镇压也快要到来了。鲁路修远眺着那座孤堡，心绪有些复杂。“还有反抗的火种藏匿在民间，还有人愿意站出来扮演英雄的角色——就算不能立即将暴君击倒，至少也会让人留有希望。”他低声说，“要是事情的发展能够如我们所愿就好了。”</p><p>“我觉得问题不大，只要我们的行动不被人阻止就行。”朱雀说。</p><p>“我就是在担心会被人阻止。”鲁路修咕哝道。他背过身，沿着缓坡向上步行而去。风还未停，散落在草丛间的断裂枝杈更多了，还有更多在发出不堪重负的声响。“其实我不该插手这个世界的事到这种地步的。”鲁路修盯着自己不停移动的脚尖，“我的目标仅仅是成功回收碎片，并不需要帮忙矫正世界运行的轨道。毕竟在扭曲的种子被拔除之后，对于时空稳定性的威胁也就不复存在了。”</p><p>“你太过温柔了。”朱雀说，“要是单单只是为了回收碎片，完全不必这样大费周章的，直接找上门去说明来意就行了。你一定要在幕后推上这么一把，是因为你依然想缔造出‘在那之后也能让人坚持生活下去’的世界吧？——虽然会有些辛苦，但这也是无可奈何的。”</p><p>“认真的吗？”鲁路修苦笑道，“我可是在尝试用最残酷的方式毁掉一个人的愿望呢。”</p><p>他的脚下传来枝叶进一步碎裂的细小声响。在呼啸的夜风中，那股理应充溢在胸腔中的、对于顺利完成此次行动的喜悦不知何时已荡然无存。或许是因为以ZERO的身份来行动的人是朱雀，鲁路修多多少少感到了一些因果的荒谬性。他疲惫地叹息了一声，而他身后的人轻轻拉住了他的小臂。</p><p>“这称不上是残酷，只是让人从梦中醒来罢了。”朱雀说，“不论在美梦中沉浸了多久，到了最后的最后，还是要面对现实的。”</p><p>他的声音轻而坚定。这并没能消去鲁路修心中的郁结感，反而叫它加重了。他们行至山丘的顶端，潘德拉贡还远在地平线上，鲁路修远望着那一片模糊的影子，好奇于此刻从天穹上俯瞰下来都会看见些什么。一座被云雾笼罩的迷城，还是一道无法探测的深渊？虽说对于实际降落下来的旅人而言，它的构成性质已经十分简单易懂了。</p><p>“我觉得我，”鲁路修喃喃道，“没法完全对你过去的影子放任不管。”</p><p>“谢谢。”朱雀应道，“你愿意告诉我这点，我就已经很满足了。”</p><p> </p><p>随后的行动严格来说并不是为了成功劫狱。同类的混乱引发一次就足够，重要的是“ZERO还在行动”这一事实，而不是在短时间内能取得多少切实的成果。因而在休整一日后，他们还是设法接近了皇家监狱。即使明知道同样的战术不见得能奏效第二回，他们也抵达了适合眺望观察监狱外侧防御网的地段，像模像样地盘算着应当如何剥开一个缺口。</p><p>这一天晚上鲁路修跟着裹回了素面斗篷，谨慎地将兜帽拉得很低。他跟朱雀都盘膝坐在草坡上，岩石、木桩和干燥裸露的泥土区块将周围的地壤切割得支离破碎。手头的终端上显示着皇家监狱的内部结构图，虽不至于像别尔马尔什那般详细到能够进行建模还原，但对于勾画潜入和脱出路线而言也已经够用了。因为此行另有目的，他们的交流多是通过比划手势来完成的。然后某一刻，鲁路修终于听见了草木被风所撕扯而发出的声响之外的动静。他深吸了一口气，关闭了终端屏幕，而他身旁的男人一跃而起，站直身子的一瞬间就已经将面具扣拢在了头脸上。</p><p>有人在快速接近。源自地面，而非天空。没有机体足部滚轴碾动地面的沉闷响动，是徒步而来的，至于是否带了其它的手持武器、带了多少就不是能立即判断出来的了。鲁路修也站了起来，赶在来人闪出身形之前藏进了山毛榉后方的阴影里。一枚子弹擦着树干飞了过去，溅出的木屑打在了他斗篷的边角上。</p><p>从方位进行判断，那枚子弹瞄准的并不是他。已经完成了整装的ZERO就站在树干的另一侧，鲁路修悄悄瞥去一眼，发觉那人正轻轻松松地歪着脑袋，显然是刚躲过了方才那一击。他也带了枪，但他并没有直接将其从枪套中拔出来。而实际发动攻击的一方已然站稳脚跟，正在与他对峙，被华美缀饰装点的披风同样在风中猎猎作响，漆黑的鸦羽内侧铺满了血污般的色彩。</p><p>“你的胆量之大真是让人出乎意料。”零之骑士的声音冷得像冰，“就算再怎么在外边惹是生非，也不至于在这时候就搅进潘德拉贡内部吧——我原本是这么以为的。”</p><p>“严格来说，这一带并不算在城区范围内。”ZERO说，“还是说你觉得直接潜入皇宫会更好呢？毕竟当前大多数问题的根源都在于皇帝身上。如果能以相对省力的办法解决掉这个核心，那就再好不过了。”</p><p>零之骑士前踏了一步。鲁路修留神盯着他的枪，以免他一个冲动就再扣下一次扳机。在相隔足够远的时候，这一位ZERO或许还能凭借可怕的直觉、身体反应速度与一些机缘巧合来躲过子弹，但在距离拉近到一定程度之后，反应再快也于事无补。“你在说什么呢？”持枪者冷言道，“陛下一直在致力于终结战争。他从不是问题的制造者，恰好相反，他确实在尝试解决它们。和平的时代就要到来了，你要在黎明到来之前就否定它吗？”</p><p>“这就是你的真心话吗，枢木朱雀？”ZERO的声音要更低沉些。他将字音咬得很重，他的讥诮、怒火与失望都潜藏在更深处。“皇帝确实是出于某种原因而忘记了，但你从一开始就知道‘ZERO’真正的含义，即便如此你也要将其否定——这就是你最终做出的选择吗？”</p><p>然后周围便静下来了。话音散去，没有夜鸦与鸣虫，连风都止住了。零之骑士沉默了很久，他的面部表情模糊在树干后方窥去的有限视野的边缘处，他所举起的枪口摇晃了一下、又是一下，随后再度握稳了。他突然笑了一声，短促而刺耳，笑过之后再开口时声音骤然变得嘶哑了几分。“你没有资格对我指手划脚，外来者。”他说，“你迈出了那一步，你对自己最为珍视的事物动手了，甚至没有试着反抗过。”</p><p>鲁路修抿起了嘴。他以为下一阵沉默会持续得更长些，然而ZERO很快就不加掩饰地叹息了一声。“你确实是疯了。”ZERO低声道，“当然了，这个时候的‘你’本就和疯狂只有一线之隔吧。”</p><p>枪又响了一次。鲁路修心头悚然一惊，但ZERO疾奔而去的动作像是一点儿没受到影响。他在短暂片刻内便抵达了零之骑士无法及时瞄准他并再度开枪的身位，一掌劈向了对方的手臂。子弹在一块灰岩上反弹而去、嵌入了木纹中，在石料间留下深痕，而打出它的那把枪也掉落在地。随后的过招便变成了肉搏战，双方的身体素质都好得惊人，但双方都相当谨慎，成功躲避和格挡的频率高得人眼花缭乱。许是为了方便近身搏击，零之骑士率先将自己的披风给解落了去。ZERO率先后跃，以免被他一把攥住披风扯近再来上一拳，但并没有学着他的样子一并将自己肩上的披料扯落。</p><p>恢复了更为轻便的打扮的骑士接连前冲数步，一脚扫向地面，逼得他的对手只能再跃起一回。人在空中能做出的应敌动作是有限的，换作常人或许就会被这招及后发的击打动作给逼入劣势。然而ZERO只是不慌不忙地按住了他前冲的指节，以他的手臂为支撑点强行扭转了下半身，反踹向他的腹部。</p><p>“你就这么自大吗？”零之骑士嗤笑着，一把抓住了ZERO的足踝，“回答我，你真认为你能轻轻松松地赢过我吗？”</p><p>“我不会这样想。”ZERO轻声说，“我永远不会彻底否认你的能力和作为。”</p><p>他的动作分毫不乱，在被拉近后及时捏起手指，一拳击在了对方的咽喉下方，换得一阵痛苦的咳喘。那面深色的剪尾披风又一次被风给扬了起来，穿戴着它的男人已然挣脱了对手的钳制，就像踏着风一般轻快地后落至凸出的树根上。然后他也掏出了枪，正对着零之骑士的头颅。没有遮面的年轻人脚下踉跄着后退，揉捏着自己的脖子用力喘了几大口气。他在终于站定足跟时才再度抬头，翠色的双眼中笼着一层源自夜色的深霾，又因生理性的痛苦而隐约盈着一层水雾。</p><p>“骗子。”他嘶声道，“你明明就连我的名字都抛下了。”</p><p>他不再贸然前进，也不再摆出攻击态势。他定定望着以虚无为名的黑影，双手垂落下去，仿佛连支撑站立的气力都快流失去了。ZERO将枪口放低了，从眉心改指向胸口，然后是腹部、膝弯、踝关节。末了他收起了枪，绕回鲁路修所留守着的山毛榉旁，一把将人打横抱了起来，也不多招呼一声，就这么朝着远离监狱的另一个方向去了。</p><p>他沉默地在稀稀落落的树林中疾驰了一会儿，鲁路修单手揽着他的脖子维持平衡，同样一时无言。树影逐渐变得稠密了，也出现了可供人穿行的步道，一辆机车停靠在已被废弃封锁的陈旧哨卡边。ZERO停下了脚步，放下了同伴，摘落了面具，这才主动脱下披风，用手臂拦了一道后卷了几卷，塞进了放在机车后箱置物处的背包里。即使他还用一层黑色面罩蒙着脸，鲁路修也看得出他此时的面色定然很差。</p><p>“你感觉到了吗？”朱雀说。他盯着放在一旁的面具，光滑的弧面在无星无月的夜色中也无法映出更多事物。鲁路修知道他在说什么，在方才那番打斗中，有某种无形无质的力量悄然扩散开了，足以将他们两人都包裹进去。像是一片轻纱，若是能一层层交叠而起，或许就会形成宛如泥沼般令人寸步难行的迷局。</p><p>“不太明显，但确实存在。”鲁路修确认道，抬头看向了他的背影，“对你而言也是无效的吗？”</p><p>“是啊。”朱雀低声说，“也许是因为我熟知我自己的秉性吧，也知道自己的梦魇都是些什么糟糕的模样。”</p><p>他将外衣也脱下了，然后是手套和领巾，再而是更贴身的一层衣衫，仅剩下轻便的黑色无袖紧绷在他精瘦结实的躯干上。他伸手去脱下身的制服裤时，鲁路修开始帮他在背包里翻找用于更换的外裤。用于遮挡身形和脸孔的素面斗篷也被草草塞进了置物格，鲁路修相当怀疑它究竟派上了多大用场。反正他们其实对彼此的身份心知肚明了，面具和斗篷的存在都只是为了不立即撕破脸面。</p><p>“你的目的达成了吗？”在完成简单的露天更衣后，朱雀扭头问他。鲁路修把面具塞进背包与背包之间的缝隙里，扯过一块盖布将它藏在了底下。</p><p>“嗯，是啊。”他说，“拼图已经凑齐了，画框外的部分我也能推测出个八九成来了。无论其他人会做出怎样的选择，其实都不会造成太大影响了。”</p><p>“真的吗？”朱雀怀疑道。</p><p>“修奈泽尔确实还是个未知数。”鲁路修承认道。他双手搭在脸上搓动了两下，让自己的思考方向尽快拐回到他们时下所说的话题上来。“但是，是啊，那种不安分的家伙这么长时间地一蹶不振已经很能说明他真实的处境有多差了。既然他不能再构成威胁，倒也用不着在搜寻他的踪迹这件事上太过积极了。”他寻思道，“找到了就权当是意外之喜吧——说老实话，现在我倒真心实意地希望修奈泽尔还活着了，不然事情会有些不好收场。”</p><p>“我还以为他才是你之前所说的最后一块拼图，而不是零之骑士。”朱雀说。</p><p>“换作达摩克利斯刚坠毁不久的时候，也许吧。”鲁路修说，“至于现在，他的实际经历所占据的那一块真相已经不需要从他那边入手来得出结论了。”</p><p>他侧过脸，远望向他们迈步奔逃之前所在的方位。零之骑士没有追来，这或许是对他们最后的宽容了。“照这个形势下去，我们也别想回白羊宫过夜了。”朱雀在这时说，“你来挑个地方吧。罗彻斯特是最近的，过去会相对方便一些，但也因为距离潘德拉贡太近了，那里不见得很安全。”</p><p>“认清形势，放弃幻想。没有哪里是真正安全的。”鲁路修嘟囔道。他吁出一口气，翻身迈进了机车一侧的载客位。“如果有必要的话，接下来我们还是得反复回到皇帝陛下和他的小骑士的眼皮底下去。但是现在嘛——我同意你的观点，让我们双方都冷静一下吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在公路上高速飙行了一刻钟，然后设法在停靠点乘上了城际列车。又是一小时后，他们才踏回到城市的地面上，回到这边的安全屋时已经过了午夜。鲁路修约莫睡着了五个小时，他醒来时晨间新闻正在播报从别尔马尔什越狱的逃犯们还有不少不知去向，请市民们务必留意通缉信息，并积极提供相关线索。逃出去的都是些危险分子，主播补充说，还希望各位注重自己的人身安全。</p><p>鲁路修打了个哈欠，打开橱柜翻找起了能用于提神和果腹的东西。房子里的物资不多，早餐只能用速溶咖啡和麦片来对付。依据他们在路途当中达成的共识，ZERO最好在今天或明天再在罗彻斯特周边现个身。朱雀在草草填过肚子后开始对着终端上显示的地图跟鲁路修讲解上回的行动轨迹，他指出地标建筑与邻近的交通线路，然后是稍远一些的封锁区。在针对不列颠尼亚内部的清洗中，这类封锁区常常出现在皇帝的亲信率人到当地行动之后。虽说潘德拉贡内部被严加管制了，但别处还没来得及进行二次彻查。因而在这些城市的缺口、在铁灰色的边缘地带里，仍然藏着一些沉默的洪流。他们在傍晚时前来聚集，在天黑前便散去，他们提出对新政的疑问，他们提出对不列颠尼亚的未来的疑问，他们哀悼那些消失的人。没有人真的手持武器，没有人举出煽动性的标语，没有人留下会让警卫带走他们的物证。他们各自前来，然后讲述，然后离去。</p><p>ZERO的出现或许无法立即改变什么，但他的故事已经被许多人所听过了。即使远隔重洋，民众所面对的窘境也是相似的。对于当权者的不满，对于未来的悲观，人们口口相传，但没有人做出“应该再次变革”的决断。这时ZERO出现了，他的出现本身就意味着一点星火，只待在合适的时机形成燎原之势。他来到人们当中，他不多言，也不久留，人们用好奇和畏惧的目光瞧向他。在别尔马尔什的事件流传开来之后，人们再看见他时更多了几分慎重。有人向他求证，有人问他下一步的行动计划。你去了哪里？黑色骑士团败北的时候，你为何没有出现？为何选在此时重新现身？你对现在的不列颠尼亚仍然心怀不满吗？</p><p>——你是如何看待那位陛下的？</p><p>我在对阵前任皇帝的时候受了些影响，ZERO说。很遗憾我没能直接将他解决掉。至于如今的这位皇帝，我原本打算再观察一段时间，现在看来我还是无法选择继续沉寂下去。他站在已被锈蚀的钢铁支架上，人们在他下方聚拢，仰头继续问他更多。接下来你打算将你的旧部都从牢狱中抢出来吗？你们打算再发动一次叛乱吗？唯独没有人问他此前的行动是如何在看似不可能的重重封锁下获得成功的。</p><p>所以人们大抵还是都盲信着“奇迹”的吧，鲁路修想。他站在人群的边缘，用帽子、口罩和竖起的衣领藏着自己的脸。周围不乏跟他打扮相似的人，毕竟这一类集会也不知何时就会触动到当权者的神经，也有不少人谨慎地隐藏着自己的真身。所有这些无名之人都仰望着站在高位上的那个影子，他们的眼睛则在渴望着光。在需要缔造一个活着的传说时，群众的盲信反而是个好的征兆，这意味着他们更加容易重拾希望。</p><p>他们在那里待到夜幕开始沉降。云雾没有蔓延至罗彻斯特的上空，鲁路修总算在抬起头来时再度看见了暮星。它们点缀在紫蓝色的天幕边缘，看上去遥远而温柔。专用通讯器还没有恢复运作，看样子远离身在潘德拉贡的问题核心也不能再度恢复和C之世界间的联络。“走吧。”鲁路修说，“再在这里留一晚。如果天亮了我们还没遭到追杀，我们就回潘德拉贡去自投罗网试试。要是还没被困住，就说明那家伙的底线还能再被挑战个一两回。”</p><p>“我很怀疑那个‘我’到底敢不敢跟皇帝告我们的状。”朱雀说，“他应该不敢冒险吧，至少不会先一步把自己放在更为被动的位置上。”</p><p>他们交换了一个心事重重的眼神。依然戴着面具的朱雀已经从钢架上跳了下来，毫发无损地落了地。他们可以走一条巷道抄近路抵达一个较为封闭的角落，换下这身行头再优哉游哉地回到安全屋里去。但是在他们拐上那条路之前，有一个人影先行堵在了那里。</p><p>挡路的是一个手臂上打着绷带、腿好似也瘸了的中年人，从他的凛然身姿来判断，他过去应当是军伍中人。鲁路修觉得他看上去有几分面熟，但他过去的军衔应该没高到能够让人留下深刻印象的地步。不是亲新皇派，也没有被捕获，要么是前任皇帝遗留下来的簇拥者，要么便是——</p><p>“那位大人猜得不错。”男人说，“只要找到反抗的声音依然存在的地方，你总会出现的。”</p><p>他的声音还中气十足，双眼笔直地望向ZERO。他没有拄拐，但也没有持枪。他的穿着打扮和普通民众相差无几，没有遮面，一眼望去身上也没有其它可疑的藏了武器的迹象。鲁路修深吸了一口气，向后退到了墙根处，将交涉的空间留给了同行者。“你是谁？”然后ZERO开口问道。</p><p>“我的名字并不重要，不过你可以叫我拉纳。”男人说着，微微欠了欠身，“我不是为我自己而来，我只是想替人向ZERO带一句话。”</p><p>鲁路修警觉地眯起了眼。他的记忆变得更清晰了些，他想他必然是在哪儿正面见过这张脸的，并且如当事人所言——名字并不重要。是在混战中的达摩克利斯，是在前去捕获修奈泽尔时，或许是某一个被制服了的近卫，或许是一个已经倒在地上的僵硬的将死者。有一些人是跟“那个人”一块儿逃掉的，他想起独属于这个世界的事实来。可以有一个卡诺恩，自然也可以有更多愿意帮忙分散追击力度的忠臣或替死鬼。男人在欠身致意过后面色一肃，再开口时声音压得很是低沉，且带着一种机械般的平静。</p><p>“‘修奈泽尔·El·不列颠尼亚就在巴尔的摩等候着。’”他缓缓说，“‘来找到我，然后让这一切结束吧。’”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 11. 死棋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他背着滩涂地走了很远，依然听得见海潮。</p><p>飞行器在岛礁上降落时，通讯还在正常运作，于是他得以联系上了前来接应的船只。他没有躲进船舱，而是伫立在船尾远眺着达摩克利斯的坠落。他仿佛能听见那头巨兽砸碎洋面时发出的临终时的嘶吼，皮肤都剥落了，骨架也被撕裂，巨大的涛浪铺盖向四面八方，也有一波追在了他们的船尾后方。我安全了吗？他在心里想。我成功逃掉了吗？他屏着呼吸，有一瞬将展翅的鸥鸟看作了白色机体的残影。他低下头，望见海浪间的浮沫，鸥鸟轻快地掠过透明的海水上层，带走一尾鱼、完成了一次掠食。他感到胃里一阵蠕动，险些直接在甲板上吐了出来。</p><p>更早的时候他独自驾驶着那架小型飞行器，尝试在混战中尽可能不引人注意地安全突围。他的操作水平不算特别优异但也不太差，足够他在半隐形模式下规避开空中的流弹，但不足以让他寻找到一条绝对安全的脱逃路线。联合军已经被逼入下风，从不列颠尼亚全境召集来的精锐军正在拉开火力网，即使他还留在指挥位上，今次的胜算也所剩无几了。他在控制飞行器进行闪避时划出一道危险的弯弧，转头便发现自己和所有浮空机体中最为危险的一架擦身而过。那一刻他已经做好了被就此击落的准备，甚至开始计算从这个高度坠入海洋之后仍能生还的可能性是多大，然而兰斯洛特·阿尔比恩在转向他之后，意味深长地多停顿了三秒钟。没有追击而来的劈砍和炮火，没有坠落，没有砸入海面时粉身碎骨的冰冷和疼痛。白色的死神静静放任他远离了自己，不合时宜的喜悦和自知被凝视着的惊惧一并涌了上来，扰得他短暂地失去了正常思考的能力。</p><p>再往前些……再往前些是两军接战的时候。剑锋深入到防御层内，蛮横地将护盾发生器给破坏了。阻止那个人的所有兵力在行动上都好似慢了半拍，随后便迎来了碾压般的清扫。然而并不是所有人都葬身在零之骑士的攻击下了，直至红月卡莲前去阻击，有相当一部分原属于他麾下的人都得以保全性命。在属于胜者的剧本中，肆意挥洒力量的自大感与令人毛骨悚然的精确感是并存的。剧情继续进行了下去，他被逼入劣势，他选了脱身，挡在撤离的路径上围追堵截的力度恰好足够他率领亲信一同突围。他与死神擦肩而过，他乘船驶向已被废弃的海港。他踏回地面，像风帆时代数月未踏回岸上的水手一般身形摇晃不稳。他依然听得见海潮，听得见鸥鸟沙哑的鸣叫，听得见白色的鬼影疾速穿行敌营中时发出的破风声。它们理应都离他很远了，又仿佛从未真正远去过。</p><p>不列颠尼亚和日本都不宜久留。所有会被皇帝重点关注的地区都不宜久留。他乘渡轮一次又一次停靠，抵达南海的岛屿后秘密飞往了欧洲。旧殖民区还在被压制着，时下形成了相当混乱的局势，前任皇帝的亲信、他自己的亲信和新皇派来的人手都聚集在一起，已经加入超合众国的欧联诸国还没放弃收复失地，不同势力的探子和间谍全在四处游走。他离开那方战场已经超过一周，总算是在更为混乱的地界上睡了个好觉。</p><p>三天后那白色的幽灵又出现在了巴黎的上空，于是他又陷入了另一个循环。他匆匆赶往下一站，他走过城镇和沙漠，他站在海湾边听见刺耳的潮浪，他注视着远方的水平线，以为那些不曾歇止过的阵阵波涛会漫过滩涂、漫过海港，淹没他的足踝，并不真正将他拖进深渊，却也在提醒着他每一个可供逃窜的角落都会得到相同的待遇。跟在他身边的护卫换了又换，许多人还对他保持着基本的忠诚，但他已然能够从他们的眼神中看见希望与信赖逐渐逝去的迹象。他在睡梦中也能看见他们的脸，他们的嘴唇一张一合，他们向他发问：您害怕了吗？您一次又一次寻找新的战场，倒不如藏起来休养生息一段时间——您是还没心死吗？您是在逃亡吗？嘴唇的裂缝在面皮的下端逐渐拉大，形成黑色的空洞。他在凌晨醒来，昏昏沉沉地去摸拉铃，想要唤来他最为器重的副手，却只摸到坚实的木柜边缘。</p><p>“我不是在害怕。”他对自己说，“我是在尽可能地找到更多的后路。”然后他清醒了些，意识到自言自语本身就是心虚的表现。</p><p>卡诺恩不在他身边了。是死在了海上，或是坠落在了一座不知名的岛礁边，或是被皇帝的手下们给俘获去了，好像都没什么差别。他手中的王牌也不在了，无论是只剩残骸的达摩克利斯，还是无法再由他控制发射的芙蕾雅，还是多少能拖住鲁路修一时半刻的娜娜莉·vi·不列颠尼亚。他被逼到这一步全是因鲁路修的作为吗？还是有某种更为古怪的、正因为全然未知才会令人恐惧的力量也参与进来了？</p><p>“卡诺恩。”他在睡梦中说，“你看见了吗？”</p><p>他的梦境有时连接着实际存在的过去，有时会将现实的本貌给扭曲成更为可怖的模样。达摩克利斯抵达了潘德拉贡上空，发射口打开了，芙蕾雅的光辉即将把整座城市都吞没——然后白色的幽灵出现了。相较于天空要塞而言，它的身寸着实太小、太过不起眼了。相较于它要对抗的事物而言，仅此一骑的力量也是微不足道的。就像蝼蚁试图举起手臂对抗巨象，一颗砂砾想要固定住身形不被海水裹挟而去，一片枯叶妄图逃离地心引力，人们妄图跑过时间与死神的步伐。</p><p>然而幽灵展开双臂，投出了那杆同样不起眼的标枪。</p><p>它本该是一个笑话。待到芙蕾雅完成使命之时，一阵风就能将那白色的影子抹去。然而他感觉到了，也许在场的所有人都感觉到了——他们和正在进行着的“现实”之间出现了一道隔断。仿佛屏幕上的影像不过只是影像，是一个被编撰而出的故事。如果没有那道隔断的存在，有一千种、一万种方式能叫那点儿微不足道的抵抗在未竟之时就灰飞烟灭。</p><p>可是战场确确实实在那一刻凝滞住了。瞄准它的卫队们没有开火，标枪就那么笔直地投掷进了它的目的所在之处。芙蕾雅所迸发而出的明亮的光理应已经将它湮没了，又硬生生地回缩至虚空之中。有一瞬间他看见了它随着它身下的绚烂都市一道化为尘埃的图景，然后那图景倒溯回光芒乍开始绽放的时刻，然后一切都变得有所不同。他听见了亡魂的哭嚎，他望见了兄姊弟妹们惨白的平静的脸孔，他们向他伸出手来，将他的灵魂给扯住了，叫他不断下沉、下沉。修奈泽尔，他们说，倘若事情真的那样发生了——</p><p>——他回归到现实中。潘德拉贡毫发无损，白色的幽灵徘徊在它的上空，像一粒沙，像一点萤火。它的身后蔓延开巨大的阴影，像即将苏醒的、活着的异域，将整座城市都笼罩进去，变作了一个他无法读懂的谜题。</p><p>那是谁？他想。那是什么？那是与Geass同质的存在，还是比它更为不稳定、不可控的危险事物？它所行之事堪称奇迹，然而他无法为之惊叹，只是在内心深处感到一阵毛骨悚然。就是在它行动的那一刻，就是在隔断突兀出现、又在所有人都未能察觉到时静静消失的那一刻，它已经将那股不愿与之为敌的惊惧给镌刻在每个人的灵魂深处了。</p><p>然后他逃了。远离了它所看护的城市，一并推延了本该由此而开启的决战序幕。那幽灵没有一路下来都如影随形，这令他感到安慰。那幽灵的真身他无法辨识，这令他惶恐。他知道那是零之骑士使用过的座驾之一，但兰斯洛特·阿尔比恩已经出现在了东京。那么，那是他所知道的枢木朱雀吗？还是一个远比死神更加可怖的鬼怪？</p><p>你看见了吗？他问。他身边的人没有回答。他再仔细看去时，那人便不在了。</p><p>他醒来了，他逃回了原初之地。与东京不同，巴尔的摩已经变成一座真正的死城。没有剩余的设施，没有被保留下的外沿，公路在巨大洼陷的边缘处截断，再往前去便是结晶化的砂砾、焦土和因地下水与雨水积压而起的泥泞了。又有无数人聚拢而来，在死城的边缘支起营帐。有人前来勘测，有人前来拍摄，有落魄的画家用最为脏污的色彩铺满画布，有年轻的男孩和女孩手持鲜花，在逐渐被人们踏平的道路上前行，在道路的尽头向死难者们致哀。</p><p>他躲藏在最为边缘的边缘，在断裂的巨大岩块后安身。他不去与那些陌生人交谈，也没有人知道一个离群的怪人是谁。他裹在睡袋里昏迷了整个午后，然后在过了午夜时才离开营帐。他关掉通讯，他支走看在不远处的最后几个护卫，他独自下行，鞋尖和裤管上都沾了泥沙。他感到干渴，然后是疲惫。他跪倒在干燥的晶体化的砂砾中，它们隔着裤料磨痛了他的膝腿。他想他不是为了祷告而来的，但他还是来到了这里，因为他总归是要面对一些东西，也因为他就快要无处可逃了。</p><p>他还在做梦。梦里他的兄姊弟妹们都死去了，傀儡般虚假平静的笑脸在光芒中悉数消湮了去，又在黑暗深处化为扭曲的凶魂，伸出手爪来要将他一并拖下地狱。他站在黑白分明的棋格之间，抬起头时看见了骑士所持的巨大的剑，将将要劈砍到他的冠顶上，又在毫厘之差处停住不动了。</p><p>“你想要我做什么？”他问。他所面对的那枚棋子没有回答，稍稍将剑抬高了些。只需要再向前半步，只需要再多用些力，他的项上人头就会不保，而这一轮博弈也会就此结束了。然而骑士沉默着，迟迟不落下了结的一击。</p><p>他试过移步，他试过后退。那柄剑不远不近、不偏不倚，每回都悬在随意一劈就能将他斩决的位置上。他醒来时是午夜、是沉暮、是黄昏，幽灵盘绕不去，幽灵之外的亡魂也在不远处的空洞里徘徊着。他可以离开。他不再离开。在哪里都是一样，在哪里都等候不到更好的消息。倘若有人来打破僵局，他想，倘若我能——但我已经不能了。</p><p>那双眼睛在盯着他。那个幽灵在观察着他。不要跑得太远，也不要靠得太近。不能给皇帝添太多麻烦，也不能彻底销声匿迹。为了什么？何时结束？是谁？他想询问，他寻不到任何一个交流的契机。</p><p>“够了。”他在梦里对那幽灵说。他用手指去碰那白色的大理石般的剑锋，他的指尖上便流了血。他感到痛，他开始发笑。他看见自己的血融入足下的黑色块域里，他听见亡魂们在咆哮，一声、一声、又一声，过去了一日、一周、一个世纪。他可能会在下一秒就随它们去了，连骨屑都无法留下一片，也可能要听候自己随着年月流逝逐渐腐烂而去。他睁开眼，发现自己流了些眼泪，他为此而加倍恐惧了几分。</p><p>他听得见丧钟，但不知它何时才会敲响最后一声。</p><p>咚。咚。咚。</p><p>如果有谁能够打破僵局。不会是我。</p><p>咚。咚。咚。</p><p>是会带来改变的人，是会坦然迎接终结的人。</p><p>咚。咚。咚。</p><p>“殿下。”然后他听见，“我们带来了新的消息，是在罗彻斯特——”</p><p>咚——</p><p>他抬起头，看见了黑色的光。</p><p>那或许是他的审判者。那或许是所有人的审判者。在人们寻求希望时便出现了，在人们走入死局时便凿开了另一条道路。是他的仇敌，是他的末路，是理应已经倒下的一枚棋。是他最后需要面对的虚无。他咧开嘴，他坦然相告：</p><p>“——让这一切结束吧。”</p><p> </p><p>车行驶到断裂的公路尽头，然后一个拐弯，绕着新形成的营地外沿缓行了一段路，最终停靠在了一顶远离人群的、除了尺寸之外都不怎么起眼的帐篷前。带路的男人探头进去通报了一声，随后他们在外静候了半分钟，里头的人才低哑地应了一句“进来吧”。</p><p>帐篷里基本的生活用品一应俱全，而且空间相当宽阔，即使一次性多进几个人也不嫌拥挤。但相较于正常的皇室规格待遇而言，这样的生活环境已经算得上是简朴过头了。修奈泽尔看上去消瘦了不少，他的发梢长了，脸却还修得很干净，眼眶下浮着些象征着作息不健康的青黑。他穿着一件没多少装饰边的衬衣，袖口看得出洗旧的痕迹。他坐在一把低矮的折凳上，腿脚稍稍显得有些无处安放。他重复了他的请求之后，朱雀隔着面具审视了他片刻，意识到自己尽管已经与他共事了相当一段时间，却好像还是头一回认识到他的这一面。经历上的偏差会给还不曾被Geass所约束的修奈泽尔带来多大的变化？他是仍然怀着留守在幕后来掌控世界全局的野心，还是已经被消磨掉了大半锐气？</p><p>“告诉我你的本意。”朱雀沉声道，“你是想笼络再度出现的ZERO来对付皇帝，还是另有别的打算？”</p><p>曾经的帝国首相微微笑着，神情却显得相当苦涩。“我知道ZERO的本来面目，我不会犯这种愚蠢的错误的。”他低声说，“我是在请求你，对于已经走入死路的棋局，就痛快些将它结束掉吧——无论此刻在那张面具后方的是谁。”</p><p>“你称不上是完全不值得信赖，但你在自主行动时大致还是以利己为第一要义的。这让人很难相信你会情愿放弃垂死挣扎的机会。”朱雀说，“给我一个更加具体的理由。”</p><p>修奈泽尔突然短促而高亢地笑了一声。他将双手在膝上叠起来，指节绞紧了片刻，又猛一下放松了去。随后他站起身，他的个头很高，脑袋几乎碰着了帐篷顶，以至于他稍稍低下了头，或许是为了自在些，却也显得更加窘迫了。他凝视着来人，也可能是在凝视着帐篷入口处漏进来的一缕光。他深吸了一口气，嘴唇抖了两抖，总算开始了自己的陈述。</p><p>“在达摩克利斯坠毁的那一战里，我是被零之骑士刻意放走的。”他说，“那之后每多过一天，我就多确信这点一分。”</p><p>朱雀默不作声，但在内心深处发出了长叹。拼图的确已经凑齐了，只要明确了形式和动机，那么具体的做法也能藉由他对他自己的了解程度而推算得七七八八，如今修奈泽尔不过是从另一方视角提供了更多论据。见他不加质疑，修奈泽尔轻轻点了下头，继续说了下去：“我不知道他是基于什么心态给我留出一条生路的，但我可以肯定绝对不是出于仁慈，然而他留着我又能有什么用呢？给我亲爱的弟弟称霸世界的道路添上一点未能扫清的障碍？”</p><p>恰是如此，朱雀想。修奈泽尔是个聪明人，同时也是个野心家。唯独是这类人，即便知道眼前的生路是更为宽广的陷阱，也绝不可能就此止步。只要读得出一线暗示，就会自然而然地将棋局延续下去。不够精明的人不会懂得配合，过分谨慎的人也不会在此时还与敌人再三周旋在刀尖上起舞。然而他算错了一点，就是他要对付的家伙从来就不是以棋手自居的，所谋求的也并不是一种相对体面的终结。</p><p>“我做了很多次尝试。一开始我将自己好好藏起来，通过线人去联络还没放弃抵抗的旧部，组织他们发动一些小规模的行动。在欧洲，在北非，在不列颠尼亚——每一次都被零之骑士痛击了回来。”修奈泽尔说，“但有一次我亲自去到了东京湾，我将那些对超合众国制定的秩序心怀不满的叛乱者也利用起来。我留在了那里，我发出了讯号，而他本人根本没有出现在能够干脆些给我致命一击的战场上。”他歪过嘴角，他的眼神有些涣散了，像是在望着不存在于此地的遥远的青空，像是在望着海，寻找一个迟迟没有出现的幻影。“那时候我想，如果我就此停手，恐怕是与他的打算不同的。”他接着说，“所以战争还且必须持续下去，所以他们目前还不能赢得最后的胜利。他要继续向后拖延那一日的到来，等到他认为应当迎来结局的时候，才会更加干脆利落地将我挖出来杀死。”他抬起一只手，捏着一把空气攥紧了，仿佛有一颗看不见的心脏被从某处挖了出来、因这一下迸裂作血肉残片。他脸上还挂着歪扭的笑意，就这么蓦然一下后退了去，跌回了那把低矮的折凳上。</p><p>“我不喜欢这样。”他轻声说。</p><p>他垂下头，肩背也佝偻了几分。即便是在身为囚犯时也保持着从容优雅气度的男人尽管还留存着基本的体面，却的的确确看上去是已被逼到溃败的边缘了。他的膝盖向两侧支楞着，他的双手落在膝骨间的空档里，他的姿势看上去甚至有几分滑稽了。他抬起头，面容上浮着一层颇为憔悴的苍白。</p><p>“我可以接受施舍来的胜利，但这连怜悯都不是。这是戏耍，是把一丁点儿希望放在笼子外边，叫里头的人知道自己永远没办法得到它了。”他慢慢说，“这局棋已经走进了死路，他们无非是在考虑彻底将死我的时机。我已经感到厌倦了。”</p><p>朱雀沉默了片刻。帐篷里除他以外暂时没有别人，他仅有的几个手下也都只看守在外。在那些人反应过来之前就将面前的男人制服、绑回到皇帝的面前去这种做法多半是可行的，在此时的修奈泽尔眼里也见不到多少桀骜的成分了。放在原本的时空里，朱雀会认为这是个千载难逢的好机会。可是情况已经有所不同了。他叹了口气，单手抓住自己的面具下侧，将它从自己的脸上给拿开了。</p><p>他只露出了头发与眼睛，确信这足够让修奈泽尔认出自己是谁。帝国前首相抬起头时瞳孔猛地缩小了片刻，但面部表情并未出现太大的变化。“你猜到了多少？”朱雀低声问。</p><p>“不算少了。”修奈泽尔说，“我对我亲爱的弟弟虽然谈不上是知根知底，但他会在什么时候做出怎样的决定，在事后仔细审视的话，还是能够推算出来一些的。”</p><p>“是吗？”朱雀扬起眉毛，“但你推算出来的结果跟零之骑士的实际做法应该是互相矛盾的，你不感到奇怪？”</p><p>“你和皇帝是在某个关键点上出现了意见冲突，还是在执行计划的途中一起改变了主意，对于已经被困在死局里的一方而言，都已经无关紧要了。”修奈泽尔平静道，“无论是你，还是鲁路修，以ZERO的身份出现在这里的意义都是一样的。直接向我宣告我最终落败的结果吧，无论被拿来对付我的是Geass还是枪或剑，闹剧都该就此结束了。”</p><p>“鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚会以皇帝的身份死去。”另一个声音说，“你的败北是注定的，但也不会输得太过彻底。”</p><p>出声的人也一脚迈进了帐篷，彰显出了自己的存在感。这下修奈泽尔的神情才显得更讶异了几分，但那抹愕然也不过稍纵即逝。他重新站起身，与他的半血兄弟正面相对。一方已经失去了大半锐气，一方的战场已经转移到了别处。鲁路修，他用嘴唇拼读出来，好像那名字本身就能解开他们方才对话中描绘出的晦涩的哑谜。“这是你们最终的决定吗？”他问。</p><p>“这是我们本来的决定。”在此时负责充当ZERO的人说，“我恐怕并不完全算是你所认识的那个枢木朱雀，而皇帝本人也还留守在潘德拉贡。”</p><p>“原来如此。”修奈泽尔点了点头。从他的眼神来判断，他并没有完全弄懂现状。他扯开一个古怪的、有几分恍惚的笑，不大礼貌地用手对着朱雀和鲁路修反反复复指了几回。“你们是什么性质的存在？”他问，“是我脑子里的幻觉，还是真的通过某种常人无法理解的方式抵达这里的外来者？”</p><p>“我是不知道你现在疯到什么程度了，脑袋里都会自动生成什么样的幻觉，”鲁路修说，“但是幻觉大概没法帮你做这个吧。”</p><p>他的另一只脚也迈了进来，连带着抓进来了一个被拘束服困住了胳膊的人。卡诺恩险些被自己的脚给绊了一下，他的头发简单地绑在脑后、未整好的部分有些散乱，他的气色并不好，看上去或许比修奈泽尔还要更疲惫几分。鲁路修推了他一把，而他似乎根本没费劲去稳住重心，就这么双膝一软栽倒在地。他跪立在修奈泽尔面前，深深埋着头，而他面前的男人终于变了神色。</p><p>“殿下。”卡诺恩叫他。修奈泽尔用力抿了下嘴，旋即低声说：</p><p>“你还活着。”</p><p>“我还活着。”卡诺恩语带苦涩，“很抱歉我没能及时找到返回您身边的道路并继续为您效命。”</p><p>皇帝还没有处死他。他活着与否都不打紧，他的价值已经消耗殆尽了——对于还把目标放在如何扳倒修奈泽尔这点上的人而言是这样的。一枚筹码是放在天平的量臂末端还是尚未倾斜的近中点处，取决于当事人的实际立场，也决定了它能起到的实际作用。修奈泽尔闭了闭眼，随后沉默良久，再开口时声音更低哑了几分。</p><p>“你知道我不会去救你。”他说，“我不会派更多人潜入潘德拉贡将你救出来，因为那注定不会成功。我也不会公开露面要求跟皇帝进行交涉，因为那会直接暴露我的所在地。”</p><p>“我知道。”卡诺恩缓声应道。</p><p>“如果皇帝真的打算动手，我会放任你被处死。”</p><p>“您没有必要为了我而放弃翻盘的机会。”</p><p>“我早就没有翻盘的机会了。”修奈泽尔说，“我只是前不久才真正拥有了承认这点的勇气而已。”</p><p>他又闭上眼，他的眼睑抖动了几下。他仍然表现得克制而自持，而这诚然是修奈泽尔的风格——他好像寻回了一些原属于他的从容。他蹲下身去，亲自将他的副手搀扶起来。有一瞬间他的神情看上去相当生动，但喜悦也很快就被藏匿回了他那副脸谱般的微笑下方。</p><p>“……很好。”他只是这么说，“至少我不用再多为别人哀悼一次了。”</p><p>倘若不是他的手指还在发抖，他身上的破绽就少得几不可寻了。鲁路修嘲弄似地轻笑了一声，转开眼睛望向了别处。“即便是你这种家伙，身边也非得要有一位仰望者啊。”鲁路修说，“你比我预想之中的还要更没出息一点呢，修奈泽尔。”</p><p>修奈泽尔没有否认这番话。他寻回了一部分应有的从容，也应当找回了更多冷静思考的能力。他微微蹙起眉头，显然已经从那副沉浸在白日梦里一般略有些神经兮兮的状态中醒了过来。他用探究的目光将鲁路修从头到脚打量了一遭，又转向朱雀，重复了一次相同的行为。对皇帝的野心和Geass的存在都有所知晓的人在面对特异事物时的接受能力会比常人更好，因而他在仔细审视过两位来客之后，好像是信了他们所采用的说辞。当然了，时间的流逝总会为他们添上些变化的，能否捕捉到这份变化就取决于各人的敏锐程度了。</p><p>“说出你的要求吧。”即使作ZERO打扮的另有其人，修奈泽尔还是让目光定格在了鲁路修身上，“我可不信你只是抱着纯粹的好心来到这里的。”</p><p>“确实。难得能让你欠下一份人情，不多利用一下也太浪费了。”鲁路修笑了，下颌朝着卡诺恩轻轻一扬，“那我就明说了。我们能把马尔蒂尼带来这里，也能把他原样带回去。我们并不是直接把他从监牢里救出来了，只是带他出来兜个圈子放放风，然后稍微绕了点远路，让你能够确信他还活着。接下来我们还是会将他送还回皇帝的监管范围内，他的身份仍然是帝国的囚犯。”</p><p>“但你能确保他不会丧命？”</p><p>“我能承诺他的状况不可能比现在更糟了。”</p><p>“我要为你做什么？”修奈泽尔问。他犹豫的时间比朱雀预想的还要短上不少，但鲁路修显得并不意外。鲁路修漫不经心似地歪了下脑袋，继而抄起手臂，无形中便将现场的主导权引回到了自己的手里。</p><p>“我要你一直活到你应当坚持到的那一刻。”鲁路修说。他微笑起来时毫无温度。他的话语实质上是一份通牒，一道并不仁慈的指令。“是的，我同样会确保你不会被提前杀死。”</p><p>“你要对我使用Geass吗？”修奈泽尔语气平淡道。在他们都站在战场之外的地方相见时，就连关于这种话题的讨论都少去了剑拔弩张的意味。“那就动手吧。”修奈泽尔说，神情坦然间甚至带着几分祈盼，好像那已经不是会控制他心神的武器了，而是一剂猛毒、一剂助他解脱的良药，“要是能在这里宣告最终的胜负，我也就能安下心来了。”</p><p>鲁路修深深看了他一眼，眼底透露出一类刻骨的哀恸和隐晦的恨意。朱雀原以为这样的神情不会再出现在自己所认得的鲁路修那里了，也许是形势使然，也许是皇历二零一八年的旧事对他们的心境或多或少都产生了一些影响，重返故地的持印者竟也会在有关于他们两人之外的事上不够冷静了。“我不会对你使用Geass的。”他缓缓说，“那应当由你原本的对手来做，即使是我也不能越俎代庖。”他停顿了一下，嘴角的讥诮更加重了几分。“至于你能否安下心来，恐怕不由我说了算——你在这些亡魂的悲叹和诅咒中睡得安心吗，‘亲爱的皇兄’？”</p><p>修奈泽尔没有回话。一旁的卡诺恩在他们刚提到Geass时稍微抬起了眼，这会儿又将头低了下去。鲁路修向前一步，直视着修奈泽尔的双眼。“我还有一个问题要问你。”他说，“毁灭潘德拉贡意味着让服从于皇帝的庞大帝国机器陷入瘫痪，无论过程有多不顺利，它都应该是最优先级目标。为什么你在一次攻击失败后就此放弃了？”</p><p>“因为你不在现场。”修奈泽尔回答，“你不知道那时我们面对的是怎样的怪物。”</p><p>他的语气陡然颓丧了几分。他向朱雀瞥来一眼，带着几分隐蔽的犹豫和畏惧。这一眼让朱雀感到自己的心头又沉下去了一些，嘴里也有些发苦。“我会再去求证一下。”鲁路修低声说，“至于你……我承诺我不会对你多动手了，但我不能保证所有人都会跟我在做法上保持一致。”</p><p>他后退到帐篷的边缘，将双手背在了身后。而朱雀接收到了他的指示，迈步滑入到修奈泽尔的正面视野范围内，对着那张在他的世界中已经被打磨掉了不少棱角的英俊脸孔叹息了一声，再而直接举起了拳头。</p><p>他想他是知道的。修奈泽尔听了多少亡魂的悲叹，会做怎样的噩梦，他都是知道的，因那噩梦的源头就在他这里，不过是藉由一轮倒影传抵至了别处。因为他也无数次在睡梦中见过，数个面目清晰的死者，然后是更多脸孔、身形乃至存在本身都模糊了的魂灵。踏过被血污浸透的地壤，踏碎散落一地的枯骨，踏出了无数的梦境回响，然后将其中一道拿去困住了敌人。我也只会这样笨拙的做法了，他自嘲地想。究其根本也不过是将自我惩罚的部分转移到了别人的身上。</p><p>他挥出了一拳，径直揍在了修奈泽尔的左侧颧骨上，只一下就打得对方几乎失去了平衡。“这一下是为了巴尔的摩。”朱雀说。卡诺恩差些跳了起来，但修奈泽尔用力摆了下手，把他欲图前冲的脚步阻在了原处。“这一下是为了奥克斯纳德。”朱雀说，“这一下是为了埃文斯顿。”一拳击在腹部，一拳击在肩头。他的声音压得太低，像是兽类在发出嘶哑咆哮。而后他深呼吸了一次，在修奈泽尔正打算重新站稳脚跟时挥出了最后一拳，给他的另一侧颧骨上结结实实来了一下对称的，或许还要打得更用力些。</p><p>“……这一下是为了潘德拉贡。”他喃喃低语道。</p><p>他垂下手臂，低头看向失衡跌坐在地的男人。修奈泽尔半闭着眼，重新睁开后似有所悟地回望向他。“你们是……”帝国前首相在怔忪片刻后摇了摇头，唇角浮起一抹苦笑，“……是这样啊。”朱雀将捏紧的手指缓缓松开了，没再多做解释。</p><p>他退回到鲁路修身边，卡诺恩这才慌忙上前去，低声问了几句是否还好之类的话。你也该走了，他所看着的人用眼睛告诉他。卡诺恩咬了咬下唇，向着他深深一躬，旋即缓慢地自行站了起来，被鲁路修抓住手臂拉回了帐篷门边。</p><p>“再见了，修奈泽尔。”鲁路修说。他的语速很缓，声音很低，行过漫长的旅途后沉入泥土之中。这会儿他的声音里已经听不出多少恨意了，只剩下一缕无法消解的怅然。“很遗憾我再也没办法叫我原本的对手付出更多应有的代价了。”</p><p>他走了出去，将年少时鲜明的苦痛藏进了散落的额发下，隐在了沉降的暮色里。云层已然散去，天边零零散散洒落着过早亮起的星辰，人们群聚的营地的方向燃起了篝火，有孩子们在歌唱，被风给裹挟到了更为遥远的彼岸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 12. 七纱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“尊贵的陛下。”座前的侍卫说，“您的骑士想单独求见。”</p><p>皇帝便沿着长长的地毯看向它延展而去的前方，以为会有一个影子守在那儿听候下一步指示。他什么也没看见，高阔的门洞之外的空间仿佛成了漆黑的异域，然而他竟也并不感到奇怪。“其实他不必专门派人来请示的。”皇帝说。他漫不经心地抬起单手来轻轻一挥，就像是向着幕后的操控者打出了讯号，由此就可以叫那个遮去了半张脸面的侍卫退下舞台了。</p><p>侍卫的确消失了。他的脚下最多后退了两三步，就如同轻烟一般再寻不见踪迹了。于是厅堂变得空空荡荡，没有可信赖的重臣在旁，没有过去的友人，也没有别的同行者。没有亲族，没有真正亲密的家人。谁都不在了。当他们要进行交谈时，的确也是任何一个外人都无法真正介入的。皇帝微微抬起下颌，凝神望着了门外的黑暗之地。他静候良久，那一片黢黑忽然如同一挂帘幕般被人拨开了，又从指尖与腕臂上滑走，呈出来人完整的身形来。</p><p>皇帝坐在他那把象征一国最高权位的座椅上，遥遥地望着伫立在长毯尽头处的骑士。他们之间像是隔着了轻而薄的纱障，叫那个人的模样都显得有几分不真切了。零之骑士还维持着他平日示人的穿着打扮，漆黑的鸦披上点缀着殷红的鸽血，又额外坠着了与他的双眼同色的翡翠石。他们曾经分道扬镳，他们在某一个疯狂的舞台上又再会了。他是年轻的暴君最为器重的近臣，他是帝国最为锋锐的利剑，他会嵌套在这样的身份中，在他所侍奉的主君赐下的荣宠与外人投来的冷眼和谩骂中走至最后一刻。皇帝望着他，许是因为相隔得有些远，并看不清他脸上的神情。</p><p>“枢木朱雀。”皇帝开口道，“你所欲为何？”</p><p>“一个愿望。”骑士平静相应。</p><p>“这恰恰是最为贪婪的说法。”皇帝沉声指出。他的骑士低下头去，叫那双翠色的眼睛没入了额发剪下的阴影里。</p><p>“我不否认。”骑士说，“但假使说你愿意垂怜于我。”</p><p>他迈开脚步时，萦绕在他身际的那几重纱障也被扰动了，在空气中荡开比水纹更浅的涟漪，叫他踏出的声响、他靠近的身形都在真实与虚幻间游离不定。他在行走间抬手拨过颈前，叫因各类点缀物和赋予其上的意义而显得分外沉重的披风从他的肩头滑落了，像游动的黑影般离开了他，安静地盘踞在了他所走过的路途中。</p><p>有一道纱障仿佛就这样随着他除去的外物而消解了，叫他的身形轮廓也变得清晰了一分。皇帝张了张嘴，他理应对这奇景冒出满心疑问，他理应开口要求对方为他解惑，他却只是在沉默地投以注视。第二道纱障随着零之骑士手按臂膀的动作而飘荡起来，在那双长手套从指尖剥落时同样隐去了。</p><p>他未曾停止行走，他的足步准确地踏着拍子，他的肢体动作迅捷而有力，分明并不花哨，却还伴着某种舞蹈般的古怪韵律。他将衣链拉开了些，先是一小段，然后一拉到底，从礼仪与驾驶机体两用的连身衣中剥出了自己的躯干，足跟踩着它的边沿将它也落在身后，第三层轻纱就此消失。第四层离去的速度更快，只消踩脱足尖短袜便完成了这一步。皇帝抿起了嘴唇，心间不知由来的焦躁仿佛扩大了些，同时察觉到了另有一股暗潮环绕在自己身畔。缓缓涌流着，看似温和而安宁，却与门外的那抹黢黑像是同质的事物，稍不留神沉溺其中即会沉陷进涡流的深处。</p><p>第五层纱雾被拂动的时候，他的骑士用指尖扣住了仍留在上身的那层织物。同样轻而薄，半透的织料宛如用夜色浸染过的蝉翼。它从他的身躯上脱离了去，叫原本就沉淀在他的皮肤间的、旧伤痊愈后的白痕都展露出来。他抛下那层织物，令它随着纱雾一并落了地。他身上的蔽体物只剩了一条底裤，他在褪下它时深深躬下腰去，脚步总算顿了一顿，再提起时他的节奏忽然缓了。第六层轻纱消失了，他已经站在了殿阶之前，赤身裸体，面无羞赧，坦然地昂首望向高位上的主君。</p><p>“还有什么事是你仍在隐瞒于我的吗？”见他还未站定脚步，皇帝便问他。骑士暂未答话，而是继续提步踏上殿阶。剩余的路途很短，在一两次呼吸间便可走完。最后一层轻纱盘绕在他身际，靠得越近越是明显地压在了人心尖上，形成一重怪异的昏沉感。他终于来到座前，他单膝跪地，以手抚心，稍作停顿，再移开手掌时仅剩的轻纱也剥落了，呈在皇帝眼前的是一道横亘在他心口之上的、血色之剑一般的鲜艳伤痕。</p><p>“现在我完全坦诚于你了。”骑士缓慢言道，“我可以许下我的愿望了吗？”</p><p>他的声音很轻，令它变沉的是裹在其中的事物，祈盼之意只消再推移一分就会变作厚重的悲恸。他的手指碰到了皇帝的衣袍，他加以攥握的方式也很是小心，仿佛生怕多用些力就会叫平静如常的表象碎裂了去。在这藏匿于黢黑之中、却不知为何还亮着光的厅堂间，在这方仅有他们两人的空间里，一切来回交错的复杂情感都沉淀作炽烈而浓稠的爱欲，就连惯素精明的皇帝也会一时忘记要多加斟酌。他的骑士展现出了诚意，他就要予以回应，这是非常单纯的逻辑。</p><p>“好。”于是他说，“我会满足你的心愿。”</p><p>零之骑士终于抬起头来，眉梢舒展，唇尾上扬，双眼在这样的微笑间浸润了一层水泽，将翠色的清潭染作了更为幽深的模样。“我要你所存在的世界。”他声音低沉，未完成的嘶哑哭腔被埋没在近乎绝望的疲惫之下，“将它留给我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>皇帝在卧床上睁开眼。他在入睡前会给窗帘间留下一道缝隙，以便他在醒来时能够立即得知自己大致睡到了哪个钟点。天还没亮，但房间里也不像夜里那样暗了。他侧躺着、瞪视着床幔的深色皱褶，以为自己又看见了那些轻纱，影影绰绰，挥散不去。</p><p>“我想起来了。”他喃喃道，“我曾做过那样一个梦。”</p><p>人会在醒来的那一刻对曾经见过的梦境拥有更为清晰的认知，这份洞察感能够持续的时间很是短暂，但足够他想清一些事。譬如在他实际从方才记起的那个梦中脱出的那一天，他也是如现在一般瞪视着一小片黑暗，那时他隐约感觉到了自己好似忘记了什么。像是一抹从梦境中遗漏出来的灵光，在他尚未完全清醒时一闪而逝，待到他真正醒过神来时，它便随着他对那梦的印象、以及他记忆中的一部分重要的碎片一同消失了。</p><p>他在被单下缓慢地伸展四肢，尽可能将这体悟再延长些、足够他用逐渐清晰起来的思考能力判明这部分讯息，也不至于再轻易遗忘了。这时他察觉到了一丝不对劲，他翻过身，发觉另外半侧床铺不知何时已经空了。鲁路修将手臂伸了过去，没探到多少余留下来的体温。他的骑士是什么时候离开的？这天没有任何明确的作战计划，起码他没有亲口下达新的命令，那么零之骑士也犯不着一大早就出外奔波。也许他是自作主张地去追查有关于新出现的ZERO的线索了？</p><p>皇帝的心头沉了一沉，拽过那个空出的枕头，搂在怀里用力挤压了一番。他想他是足够了解枢木朱雀的，即使无法洞察那个人刻意藏起来的秘密，也能很容易看出当事人究竟是不是在隐瞒着什么。他想着被他记起来的梦，他觉得它不仅仅是那种仅作为无意识的随机映射而诞生的单纯事物。他的胸口抽痛了一下，叫他感到有些空。也对，他想。我见过的疯狂之事已经足够多了。连记忆都可以被编撰，连认知都可以被改写，连现实中的基本秩序都可以在接近神明的领域中被随意摆弄，那么游离于潜意识表层的“梦”自然也不是什么不可触犯的领域。这么一个全是由具备指向性的隐喻所建构而成的梦境，就算真是在人为影响下诞生的，似乎也不是那么地令人意外。</p><p>他将脸埋进了怀中的枕头里，他嗅得到属于身边人的熟悉气息。恨意都消散了，防备也不剩多少，按说是一股能叫他感到焦渴也能叫他安心的气息，这会儿却陡然增添了更为复杂的含义。</p><p>他在床上睁着眼躺到天变得够亮的时候。他独自起了身，洗漱更衣，用简单的早膳填过空荡荡的胃。有近侍在餐桌前躬下腰来，给他带来了这一日里第一条还算重要的消息。“陛下。”他的仆从说，“留在白羊宫的那两人有些新的动向，恐怕需要向您汇报一声。”皇帝慢条斯理地喝完了杯中的热饮，待到嘴中的苦味消散大半后才缓缓开口。</p><p>“本该由我的骑士来负责这些的。”他转过头去，凝视着手边的空位，“他去哪了？”</p><p> </p><p>潘德拉贡依然没有正式戒严。皇家监狱没有因未发生的袭击而提高防御等级，进城的主路也没有被封锁。白羊宫平静而友好地迎接了他们的回归，就好像原本负责留意他们的动向的那个人对他们这几日的所作所为一概不知——这当然是不可能的。“你觉得那个青少年版的你在打什么鬼主意呢？”鲁路修禁不住犯起了嘀咕。朱雀把他们带出去的行囊给塞回了柜子里，在关上门之后伸展了一下胳膊。</p><p>“按说我在这个夏天就正式成年了。”他指出这点，“倒是你还稍微差一点儿。”</p><p>“才刚成年也脱不开青少年的范畴。”鲁路修说，“人不会在一夜之间就突然摒弃掉那些最为激烈的情感冲动，突然就变得不再愚蠢、易怒且敏感多疑了。就这点来说，你和我都是一样。”</p><p>“这很难说。”朱雀咧了下嘴，“这取决于人在一天之内经受的剧变严重到何种程度。”</p><p>“你又在试图指责我吗？”鲁路修挑起眉毛。朱雀歪了下脑袋，眼神短暂地变得晦暗了，但也没有刻意夸大可能存在的消沉。</p><p>“不，只是在说明一项客观事实。”他的声音还很轻快，“毕竟你所认识的我是已经接受了事实的我。”</p><p>随后他们开始商讨接下来的行动方针。柯内莉娅应该还在暗中筹划一次反叛，已经逃出监狱的那些个黑色骑士团成员可以想办法跟她汇合，至于另一些，多半还是要被皇帝拉出来当靶子的。比较棘手的是红月卡莲，她在黑色骑士团内部的位置太过重要了，反而得到了某种程度上的礼遇。她这会儿都还没被关进监狱里，往后也很难找个由头把她扔进去，那倒不如想办法把她放了、让她以相对自由的身份去见证皇帝的谢幕——“她一定得在现场吗？就算她那时候还在挨禁闭，只要看到播报出来的新闻应该也能弄清楚究竟发生了什么事吧？”朱雀这么质疑道。</p><p>他们尚未敲定结论，就有一个无法令他们忽视的重要人物找上门来了。皇帝来访得还算低调，没有预先大张旗鼓地宣告，而是差不多快到进到白羊宫的正门口了才叫他们得到消息。鲁路修对着衣柜两眼一翻，索性放弃了换上更为正式的礼仪用服装，反正他在面对自己的时候总是可以随意些的。至于朱雀——嗯，反正他在进城之前就把ZERO的行头给换下来了，倒也犯不着在这时候手忙脚乱。</p><p>他们走下楼梯时，被告知皇帝已经在书房里等候了。仆从们将盛放着茶与点心的推车给留在门口，然后遵从高位者的命令躬身告退。厚重的桦木门撞回到门框里，着白衣的年轻君主静坐在窗边，面前摆放着一本还没摊开的书。“我听说你们把马尔蒂尼带出城去了。”还不待鲁路修象征性地打个招呼，来访者就这么开门见山地说。鲁路修怔了一怔，旋即干脆地点了下头。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“我自己的脸可真够好使的。”皇帝小声嘀咕道，单手摸了摸下巴，而后稍微将音量加大了些，“理由呢？”</p><p>“我们找到了修奈泽尔的下落。”鲁路修直言不讳道，“我不是原属于这个时空的人，由我去跟他进行直接交涉的危险性要更小一些。”</p><p>皇帝放下手，垂眼凝视着那本书。那是一本旧书了，一本在他还无忧无虑地生活在这里时偶尔会翻看的童话集。他对编造出来的故事兴趣有限，但在父母都无暇照管孩子的时候，他会将里头的故事念给年幼的妹妹听。那时他们的皇兄和皇姐也会正常地拜访白羊宫，那时的嬉闹还很单纯、棋局也只是普通的棋局。他的指尖划过书封的边角，那儿已经有些磨损泛白的痕迹了。</p><p>“所以修奈泽尔的确还活着。”他的声音很是平静，“他是怎么联系上你们的？让我猜猜，他是直接派人去找ZERO了？”</p><p>“你猜到了。”鲁路修没有否认。他注视着更为年轻的他自己绽开一小抹笑，兴许是在满意于他的坦诚。</p><p>“嗯，也不是多么难猜的事情。”皇帝说，“虽然谁都可以自己做一张面具，谁都可以戴着它走上街去宣称自己是新的救世主，但真正敢利用这个身份来采取实际行动的人还是太少了。”</p><p>“实际负责行动的是朱雀。”鲁路修说，“我只负责给出一点指导性意见，再以自由人的身份帮忙打个配合。”</p><p>皇帝深深吸了一口气，然后将叹息拖得很长。他抬起头来，笔直地看向了像标枪一般直立在旁的枢木朱雀，后者回给他一个肯定的眼神，皇帝便笑了。“所以这就是被我遗忘掉的事了吧。”他的笑容中裹着几分苦涩，“看样子问题的根源就在我身边呢。”</p><p>“你应该已经察觉到了吧？”朱雀说。皇帝轻轻摇晃了一下脑袋，指尖有一搭没一搭地敲击着字母已经开始剥落的书脊。</p><p>“是啊。”他喃喃道，“一定是有什么地方弄错了。要么是他，要么是我。”</p><p>这种古怪的相处方式在当事人自己看来都会觉得违和吗，鲁路修想。也不奇怪，他经历过的“弄错了”的事件也不少了，只要稍微参照一下个人经验，就会对自己的主观感受和身边人的态度都抱有怀疑了。他和朱雀对视了一眼，各自都从对方眼中看到了些许无奈。“我们差不多已经得到答案了。”朱雀说，“如果你想，我可以直接告诉你。”</p><p>“不必了。”年轻的君主回答道，“我不是要替他开脱，只不过到了这一步，我自己也能想清楚不少事了。”</p><p>他用力抿了下唇。朱雀后退到门口去，把推车给顺来了桌边，顺手往茶壶里塞了几块方糖，鲁路修则帮忙给每个人都倒了杯茶。他们都坐下了，皇帝迟迟没有去动面前的杯盏。鲁路修从茶水的倒影中看着那张与自己一样的脸，些微苦涩成分淡去后重新变作冷静沉着的模样。“你们的后续计划是什么？”皇帝问道。</p><p>“修奈泽尔会在合适的时机重新公开露面。”鲁路修说，“那就是你彻底击败他的时候。”</p><p>皇帝咧了下嘴。“我该怎么确保他真有那么老实呢？”</p><p>“用不着担心。虽然他还没完全被吓破胆，但应该也没剩多少跟你作对的资本了。”鲁路修说，“我给他的护卫留下了一个连讯号段。等这边的问题被解决掉之后，接下来的事情就交给你了。”</p><p>在不需要专门隐瞒关键信息的时候，跟自己交流起来某种意义上十分省事。走出困局的条件凑齐了，余下的就是具体规划，就算很是麻烦，也在他能够自行处理的范畴之内。“嗯、嗯。”皇帝皱起了眉头，指甲轻轻磕了两下茶杯的握柄，“达摩克利斯都已经不复存在了，要想再弄出一个足够劲爆的大新闻恐怕还有些难呢。”</p><p>“场面要多大这种事就留给你去操心了。”鲁路修平静道，“虽然我可以在能力所及的范围内搭把手，但毕竟这不是原属于我的世界，而我总是要离开的。”</p><p>他慢悠悠地喝掉了小半杯茶。口味比他们平时习惯的要甜一些，但糖分在这时候能让情绪稍微缓和一点。皇帝依然凝视着面前的杯盏，他的表情在沉思间变了又变，最终还是回到了相对沉稳的状态。鲁路修正准备就后面可能会出现的问题再多说上两句，另一个声音就悠悠传来、打断了他未出的话头。“还有一件事。”朱雀说，“真要按照计划来的话，有一个人是必须要在最后一战里退场的。你应该明白我的意思。”</p><p>鲁路修闭上了嘴。有些话他可以帮忙说出来，但终究不及当事人亲口道出的分量重。皇帝缓缓抬起头来，面上绽出一小抹微笑。他或许已经想起了更多事，或许依然没能完全破除拦在他内心的那道壁障、但也凭借着他对自己和他的骑士的了解而推得了事情的全貌。他的眼神变得温柔无比，鲁路修一时有些恍惚，不知道自己在将伪装的身份、名号、责任和世界的未来都托付给另一人时所露出的是否也是相同的表情。</p><p>“枢木朱雀。”年轻的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚轻轻咀嚼着、唤出了这个名字，“你为此恨过我吗？”</p><p>“直到现在我都没有完全原谅你。”朱雀回答道。</p><p>“这样啊。”皇帝微微颔首，“那我就放心了。”</p><p>朱雀张了张嘴，面部表情短暂地扭曲了一下。那一小抹苦痛闪逝得太快，但也足够让亲近之人读出其刻骨铭心的程度。白衣的皇帝将头顶的帽子给摘了下来，他的面容被窗外的光所映亮，看上去就像随时可能会化散在光芒的尽头一般。</p><p>“只要你还愿意将所有这些复杂的问题都归咎于我，你想要就这么活下去也会变得更容易些。”他轻声说，“谢谢你愿意告诉我这些。还有，我永远不会为此而向你道歉的。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”朱雀回答说。</p><p>他回过头来，转向了真正与他同来的旅伴。鲁路修回以苦笑，心知这份指认他确实无法否定。但事实如此，对于枢木朱雀来说，歉意远不及一项指向性明确的使命来得有用，而且遗憾才能推动着他走到更远的地方。只是当鲁路修自己也用旁观者的目光来审视这一切，个中残酷意味也变得更清晰了些。朱雀深深地望了他一眼，什么也没再说，伸手将盛了甜点的盘子给端上了桌。糖分能叫人的情绪稍微舒缓些——虽然无法解决根本性的问题，但反正那问题对于他们而言也已经是过去时了。</p><p> </p><p>零之骑士登门的时间很早。以他们当前各自的处境而言，与其说是“拜会”，不如说是“探视”才更为贴切。被关在彼列宫的皇女平静地迎接了他的到来，反正她也没有更好的选项。她不能给他下毒，也不能突然从轮椅上跳起来给他一下。她的手中没有更为危险的武器了，除非她愿意将一把贴身藏着的匕首当着他的面拿出来、抵在自己的脖子上来换取谈话的机会。</p><p>她当然不会那样做。换作是在异时空的旅客来访之前，在始终被拖延着再度与皇帝见面的时刻、迟迟见不到转机的情况下，她或许会把那种事列入备选项。但是现在，若是明知道出现了某种差错却不去寻找出它的根源并将其解决，也就显得太过无谋了。</p><p>零之骑士显得相当心不在焉。虽然她不太熟悉这副表情，毕竟在很长一段时间内她事实上都无法看见任何人的脸，但当他开口与她说话的时候，她便很容易就探得了他的心境。他和她交谈的方式与他仍是第七骑士时前来见她的那阵子几乎是一致的，从这重意义上来说，他也没有改变太多。他在她面前会露出笑容，但她看得出其中的勉强，如同先前她多多少少听得出他在谈论和她的兄长有关的事时的言不由衷。他们谈论天气，前些日子的雨，既然这会儿已经放晴了是否要去庭院里稍稍透个气。修奈泽尔的动向约等于没有，柯内莉娅也是。然后是ZERO，重新出现的ZERO，她知道事实上应当与谁有关。</p><p>而零之骑士沉默了。他推着她的轮椅，从室内花园的一端走到另一端。他对接下来可能发生的事是否有些头绪，他是否前去追查过那个人的真实身份了，他是否应当对逃出牢狱黑色骑士团成员可能作乱一事严加防守——他不回应与此相关的一切疑问。娜娜莉抬起头来，同时抬高了手，试图伸够到后方去摸他的脸。“朱雀。”她轻声叫他，“有什么是你瞒着我和兄长、瞒着所有人的吗？”</p><p>“我不是故意要隐瞒。”零之骑士说，“我也没有想过要求得原谅。”</p><p>他偏过头，避开了她的指尖。每当他做出这样形似回避的举动时，她就看得出他必然是心事重重了。她将手放下了，眼睛也重新看向正前方。他们离开了花园，滑行到空荡荡的长廊。曾经吊挂在这里的众多巨大画框都被取走了，只留下呆板的盔甲还驻守在原本的位置上。她透过落地窗凝视着外头的风景，盛夏里的阳光的确很好。</p><p>“是你做主要把我关在这里，而不是投进监狱的吧？”她又开口问。</p><p>“这重要吗？”朱雀反问道。</p><p>“当然。”娜娜莉说，“我想知道兄长的真实想法。他是那种会在认定敌人时就冷酷到底的性子，还是仍然会念着一线旧情？如果他仍然顾及我的感受，为什么不亲自来探望我哪怕一回？值得在意的地方实在太多了，我想知道答案。”</p><p>她的手指向旁侧伸过去，碰到了被晒得很暖的玻璃。朱雀顿住了步子，她的轮椅便也骤然刹停。她低下头，望见轮椅的扶手、自己的衣袖和裙裾都被洒上了一层细碎的浅金。零之骑士的影子斜拉在轮椅的旁侧，小小地堆积成一团，显得过于拘谨了。</p><p>“是皇帝下令将你放在这里的。”他说。</p><p>“是他在怜悯我，还是你？”</p><p>“我没在怜悯任何人。”骑士说，“我在做我本应去做的事。”</p><p>“朱雀。”娜娜莉又一次对他直呼其名，“到我身前来，看着我的眼睛，告诉我。你已经是他的骑士了，为什么还要向他说谎呢？”</p><p>这回她身后的男人沉默了更久，直到她以为他要就这样掉头离去，他才终于提起足踝，一步一踏地走到了她的身前。虽不及远道而来的旅者，他的个头也已经很高了，她以为他会就这样带着几分疏离淡漠地俯视自己，冷冰冰地迸出一句“这不关你的事”。他没有那样做，他缓慢地低下身，半跪在了她的膝前。他那鸦羽般的披风跟着沉坠下去、边缘都堆积在了地板上，延展开的那一小部分拉长了他的影子。</p><p>“如果我说，我是在阻止他离开我们呢？”零之骑士说，“如果我说，要是一切都遵照他的想法来，你或许就再也无法跟他一起迎接更加遥远的未来了——你会理解我吗，娜娜莉……？”</p><p>他的声音变得很轻，伴着一些她无法完全理解的、几近心碎的哀伤。他依然藏着自己的双手，没有递交给她互相信赖的象征，也没有解释他这份担忧、这份他自己都不愿承认的恐惧是从何而来的。娜娜莉认真地凝视着他的双眼，发觉他眼底藏着的阴霾着实过于厚重了。她平吐出一口气，轻轻地、坚决地摇了摇头。</p><p>“我不知道他的计划是什么，也不知道谁的想法才是正确的。”她说，“但这样下去不会有结果的，朱雀。如果一切都暂停在这里，我又变回了困在笼中的皇女，不会逃脱也不会给任何人添麻烦；兄长继续坐在他的皇位上，不向我多做任何解释……我们不会再争吵，也不会再和解了。我无法理解他的意图，他也不会赞赏我的做法，到头来不会有任何出路，当然也谈不上一同迎接未来了。”</p><p>她收回了触抚玻璃的手指，与另一只手一同搭放回膝腿上。她将两手交叠起来，它们已经没再握着战略级武器的钥匙了，就仿佛那东西从不曾存在过一样。但本应存在些什么的，她想。必须要有人付出代价。有人要被定罪，而罪恶的象征会被根除。结果在达摩克利斯坠落之后，她还毫发无损地坐在这里，就像有人生生截断了让情况变得更糟的可能性——但也因此而失去了破而后立的可能性。她短暂地阖了会儿眼，她想她其实没有见过那些没能幸存下来的人。没有名字，没有尸骸，连骨屑都混入了尘埃里，只剩下一道绽放开来的光。正因为这样，仍然活着的人才需要多背负些更为沉重的东西。</p><p>“你或许了阻止了事态的进一步恶化，但也仅限于此了。如果你再继续坚持下去，到头来也不过是让所有人都被困在原处。”她缓声说，“你是知道的吧，朱雀？这不会是兄长所期许的世界。”她睁开眼，重新对上了那片碧绿的深潭。她笔直地看进了它的最深处，那片沉寂着的黑影，它在一片虚无中轻缓地游弋着，似一片绝望的渊海。她狠下心来，还是决定完成这送交给它的一击。</p><p>“——而我也不会为此而感到快乐的。”她告诉他。</p><p>零之骑士缓慢地眨了下眼。他先是在脸上呈出了几分愕然，旋即他呛笑了一声，他低下头去，神情也因此而模糊了。“就连你也是这么想的吗，娜娜莉？”他的声音忽然变得微弱无比，像是神志恍惚时的梦呓，“就连你都……”</p><p>他撑着膝盖站起了身，他后退了一步、又是一步，像是随时可能仓皇逃走，却已经失去了大半继续抗争的气力。他是在抗争什么？是他觉得不公的现实，还是向他收束而去的命运本身？他略一歪头，面上的笑意变得更淡，双眼空洞得仿佛下一秒就会从中淌出血泪来。</p><p>然后他深吸了一口气，忽然像被痛苦攫住了心脏一般紧紧抓着了胸口，神情也因此而扭曲了些。娜娜莉正想问他一句是否还好，就眼见着他足边的影子骤然扩大了，飞速地吞噬了他们周围的一切，然后碎裂作尘土散落而去。透着阳光的高窗，擦得锃亮的铠甲，绿草茵茵的庭院，华贵的、累赘的、生机勃勃的这一个夏日里自然而然存在于那里的所有事物，全都消失在辽阔的荒芜之地中。只剩下风沙，只剩下浮尘，只剩下一片连回音都没有的死寂。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 闭锁常夏庭园 潘德拉贡 / 13. ナイトメア</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你得给我一个理由。”女人的声音说，“就算鲁路修已经被你‘说服’了，你也还没有完全说服我。”</p><p>他抬起头，他向前望去。前方是深红的绒毯与半敞开的窗，皇帝不在这里，别人也理应不在。但魔女总是不那么讲规矩的，她会兀自走进这间卧房，她会连招呼都不打一声就直接走到他身后，她从他的椅背后方弯下腰来，几绺青翠的长发末梢掉落在他的肩头上。</p><p>“我可以保证你的契约者能继续活着。”他回答道，“对你来说还需要其它的理由吗？不论你是想要求死，还是想要找些别的消遣来打发时间，都需要建立在‘鲁路修还活着’这个前提上吧？当然了，你也可以另外寻觅别的契约者。只是我不认为你在短时间内会采取那种行动。”</p><p>他把她的发梢拨开时，听见她轻轻笑了一声。“你还真够自大的啊。”</p><p>“是说轻易论定你的行动模式这点吗？”</p><p>“是说就连我都没办法强迫鲁路修改变他的意愿，你却真敢这么做。”女人说，“他要是醒了过来，察觉到了真相，你又该怎么办呢？”</p><p>骑士不说话了。他想他是知道答案的，只是不愿过早地开始咀嚼那苦果。说到底为什么要假设事态会发展到那一步呢？他们大可以把这梦一直做下去。他抿起唇，他的脑海深处还是浮现了那样的情景，一方显得失望而悲哀，一方显得疲惫而困苦。他正在试图挥散那画面，女人就又一次动了。她将上半身弯得更低，她揽着了他的肩头，她从他的侧边偏过头来，好似在认真端详他的脸孔，不多时便嘲弄地一挑眉。</p><p>“行了，别再露出这种好像很容易受伤似的表情了。由现在的你做出来实在显得很虚伪。”她哂笑道，“我并不欠你人情，枢木朱雀。你也不欠我的。我要是什么时候愿意陪你们再发一次疯，也只是因为我想那么做。”</p><p>我不指望你会承情，他想。我只需要你不会横插一脚来帮倒忙。他没有直接将话说出来，但或许是他的表情从来藏不住事，她还是很快读懂了他的意思，并玩笑似地用力戳了两下他的脸颊。“有一点倒是没错。短时间内再想寻找到一个适格的契约者其实没那么容易，从头开始说服一个人来配合我的步奏也太麻烦了。”她这么说，“在你结束这次发疯之前，我姑且会帮你把现状多维持一会儿——这就是你想要的回答吧？”</p><p>“不打算去跟鲁路修告密吗？”他怀疑道。</p><p>“我瞒过他的事情也不止这一件了。”她回答说，“我不是你，没必要把心都挖出来送给他。”</p><p>“我也没有做到那地步。”骑士说。他撇开目光，不再去看她的嘲弄表情与她披散下来的头发。她的手臂像藤蔓一般绕着了他的颈项，仿佛随时都会悄悄勒紧，阻断他的辩解，阻断他更多未出口的话语，无论是说服还是其它。</p><p>“说谎。”她贴着他的耳际低语道，“你拿来说服我的理由其实是你自身的软弱，你在这点上应该还是有自知之明的吧？”</p><p>若是那个人死了，余下的日子会变得很难捱——因为会无人相伴，因为会感到孤独。这是适用于枢木朱雀的理由，或许也能对别人起效，但归根结底还是笼罩在他心头的一抹阴霾。她在言语间这样暗示，而骑士没有反驳。他只是轻轻摇了摇头，心知这种自辩也不会被她听进去。</p><p>不是因为软弱，他想。即使经历了那样多的噩梦，即使确实会对没有那个人的未来感到迷惘，也从来就不是因为软弱。他阖上眼，他想除了鲁路修以外没有人会理解，而就算鲁路修理解了一切，也还是会给他相同的回答。</p><p> </p><p>最开始只是一些普通的噩梦。内容令人很不愉快，但对他而言不过是稀松平常的事。打从十岁以来，枢木朱雀就没有真正摆脱过梦魇，无非是死者的残像换了一批又一批。有时是他认得的人，有时是完全不相识的。父辈，轰炸下的尸堆，第一次在战场上杀死的同胞，微笑着阖上眼睑的皇女，不停滚动的失踪与阵亡名单。还有鲁路修，总是在扮演不同角色的鲁路修，走在他前方踏出道路，站在他近旁面部染血举起了枪，留在他身后成为一个被落下的影子、在阳光照射下逐渐涣散了形廓。他醒过来，他侧过身，鲁路修就旁边安睡着，面色平静，呼吸均匀，仿佛并不会被困住他的事物所困。</p><p>然后抽象的寓意渐渐消失了，取而代之的都是更为真实骇人的画面。总是关于鲁路修，在或不在，来得及或未能阻止悲剧的发生，到头来所有的线索都还是牵引在那一人身上。鲁路修不在时，所有线索都会导向缺失出来的空洞，提醒着梦境的主人“为何会沦落到这一步”。没能被扼杀在摇篮中的恐怖袭击，没能被提前察觉到的叛乱，收束回来，逆推回去，引向固定在高台上的一幕——由他亲手杀死皇帝的那一天。</p><p>倘若他们的计划不做任何改变，那便是必将在未来的某一日发生的事。往后不再有鲁路修，也不再有枢木朱雀，只剩下ZERO，只剩下空无。他在那一幕中听见海潮，由鼎沸的人声组成密密叠叠的浪峰，将他淹没了，叫他几乎溺亡在里头。海潮退去时只剩下他一人，他站在空荡荡的房间里，凝视着手中的面具，面具表层映出他的脸孔，他却已经感到陌生了。</p><p>然后世界变得很静。没有了吵闹也没有了欢笑，没有了令人安心的沉稳声音，连告别的话语都留不下回响。葬礼的画面变得很模糊，被阴云与浓稠的黑色所覆盖，他说不出悼词，他无法在那里致哀。他再醒来时手脚发冷，就连胸口都被沉甸甸的冰冷感所占据。他在被面下方伸展四肢，直至碰到身边人切实存在的体温，才松开一根绷了太久的弦。他不知道它什么时候就会突然断裂而去。毕竟所有这些能够令他安下心来的事物——温度，脉搏，因安睡着而放松的躯体，那个人还活着的迹象——总有一天都会消失不见的。</p><p>他想他很难将这种感受直接界定为绝望，又或者这份本应深如渊海的绝望着实来得太过平静了些，在他能够为此情绪崩溃到哭出来之前就已经侵入了他的意识，将每一个角落都浸染上了属于死寂的深黑。不是突如其来，而是在他察觉到时已经接近于完成了。</p><p>相较于普通的、经由深层意识的拼凑随机产生的臆想而言，这些新出现的梦境就显得太过真实了，以至于朱雀在做梦的过程中逐渐确认了一点，即那些必然是“真正发生在某处”的事。也许只要走偏一步，或者就按照他们原本规划好的道路走下去，他所见到的图景就会悉数变为现实。你总得学会去接受，他在镜子跟前向着自己的倒影说。因为你没有别的选择。因为你知道那个人终究是会离你而去的。</p><p>梦境的时点还在飘移，范围也逐渐扩大了。它们开始为他描绘出世界的全貌，并勾勒出更为丰富的细节。他藏起面貌步入牢狱，望见被胞兄所囚禁的娜娜莉冷淡又失落的神情；他在濒临爆炸的机舱中尝试脱出，四周窜响着电流、燃烧着火；红莲在可探测范围中化为一道流光、一道怒焰，咆哮着要将他击倒；一柄决定了成败与存亡的标枪，在无数可能性的夹缝间寻到了穿行的时机，湮灭了芙蕾雅的光辉。越来越多，越来越细致，叫他逐渐拼凑起前方道路的每一个拐点与可能引向的支岔。而他浸入的程度也愈来愈深，他能完完全全地体会到每一个情境中的他自己的感受。恐惧和知觉被麻痹，皮肤上传来被烧灼的苦痛，抬头望向熟识的面孔时自心间涌起的一阵惋惜——刨去他自身受苦的部分，别处的无奈与悲叹也着实太多。</p><p>这一切真能由一个人的死一笔勾销吗？——不可能的，只不过是时下最为迅捷的斩断乱局的法子罢了。遗憾无法被填补，活着的人将永远享有它们。</p><p>零之骑士在这样冰冷的认知中持续徘徊着，说服自己不要太过在意，说服自己反正也拿不出更好的应对方法。被侵蚀的梦境扰乱了他的精神，就连鲁路修都察觉到了他的萎靡不振。你需要休息一些时日吗？鲁路修问他。我是不是把你逼得太紧了？我们也可以稍微放缓一些行动步奏，只要在可控范围内就行。朱雀摇了头，说不必为我费心，我的任务是帮忙推进那个计划，无论如何都不会成为路途中的绊脚石。他说话时感到嘴里发苦，舌头也有些僵硬。他开始不够确信自身的立场了，这并不是一个好的信号。</p><p>我不是在怀疑你，他想。我是在怀疑没有你的世界是否真是我们所期望的。</p><p>但正如他对鲁路修所说的，他需要帮忙推进那个计划，无论如何他都得继续向前走下去。梦境还在持续，有一些场景重复得多了，细枝末节处也发生了变化。当然了，每一个选择都会导向不同的后果，不同的可能性或许甚至会导向不同的世界。在千千万万个相似又不尽相同的支岔中，他无数次读到了自己的胜败、苦闷和无能为力。当他醒来的时候，他意识到那个魔女若有所思地打量着自己的次数也愈来愈多。尽管她从未向他开口求证、或主动告诉他些什么，他也渐渐意识到了，这必然是某种能被定性的力量。</p><p>尽管他本人的体验相当不愉快，但若是能够为他控制的力量，就没有不拿来使用的道理。阅览可能性的意义总是与预示相挂钩，那么如果说他读过了足够多的未来，即便大的方向无法变更，但应当能够避开一些还未发生的憾事。他下定决心时是在又一个噩梦中，他跪倒在沙壤中，范围比之他亲眼见过的东京更为辽阔。潘德拉贡灰飞烟灭，帝国的心脏与皇室存续的血系都被生生挖了去，服从于皇帝的指挥系统瘫痪了大半，使得他们在被迫应战时都位于不利之地。即使不去谈论那千千万万随葬的无辜生灵，这件事也必不可能在他预见后还得以顺利发生。</p><p>一个亲手导致了灾难与悲剧的人该如何对下一次的惨剧前兆置之不理呢？但凡还有一丝良知尚存，他都会竭尽全力去阻止那枚落向皇都的芙蕾雅。不能弥补以往的过错，不能将化为冰冷数字的人们带回世间，但也许能够防止更多人落得同样的结局。万幸的是他已经见过了更为遥远的未来，也知晓了唯一能够在那时奏效的应对措施。</p><p>“就算我还来得及说服鲁路修相信我，也来不及让所有人都撤离这里了。”他说，“再者说来，这样一定更容易引起那个人的警觉，然后采取更加无法预料的行动——会带来更大的损失也说不定。”</p><p>“湮灭装置的确已经快要完成了。”妮娜告诉他，“但这只是概念上的对策，你确定要拿它去冒险吗？——你确定鲁路修不会把你说的这些当成是疯话吗？”</p><p>“那东西总有一天会派上用场的，为什么不让它尽早生效呢？”朱雀说，“在最终直面修奈泽尔时才拿出来使用，固然能够趁其不备，但提早让他防备了又如何？说不定还能让他心生忌惮，从而降低发射芙蕾雅的频率呢。”</p><p>许是他的神情举止都显得太过孤注一掷，他的老同学在眼镜后方面露忧色。“你最近的状态不对劲，就连我都看得出来。”妮娜低声道，“是压力过大？战斗强度超出了你的负荷能力？还是说你……”</p><p>“不要怀疑我。”他强行打断她，“不要否认我。让我放手去做一次。”他深吸了一口气，感到沉云闷雷和惊涛骇浪都在他胸腔中轰然作响。他直视向亲手制造出那武器的人，他知道自己正注视着一个为它的效用震惊过也懊悔过的人。“如果我猜错了，对潘德拉贡进行的直接攻击没有出现，那么我们也不需要承担任何损失，只需要在鲁路修因为我的自作主张而迁怒于我的时候及时赶去他身边弥补即可。”他对她说，“如果我赌对了，那么无论是否能够挽回，至少我们都为此而努力了。”</p><p>而只要他摆出这样的理由，妮娜·爱因斯坦就必然会同意他的请求。东京的亡魂不止纠缠着他一人，而是盘踞在他们每个人的心头上。“你的计划是什么？”她问他，“你还需要什么形式的支持？”零之骑士缓缓吁气，知道自己多赢得了一点儿微小的可能性。</p><p>假使说梦境的确带来了更为强大的力量，使得这一次注定的悲剧也能被抹去；假使说战争的走向都能由此而改变，人心所向也会为之影响；假使说不会再有更多悲伤和绝望了，假使说连一些注定的离别都会变得不那么决绝。</p><p>——假使说我能改变什么。</p><p>至于鲁路修，他会留在相较而言更加安全的地方。即使这个堪称疯狂的计划出了什么差错，也不会波及到仍然有办法扭转劣势的那个人。最坏的结果无非是他再寻不到接任ZERO的替代人选了，那么也许他只需要巧妙地令自己更换一次身份——那样还称得上是个坏结局吗？那也许正如我所愿。</p><p>枢木朱雀是抱着这样的心情乘上装甲骑的。他仰向天空，他望见了那座城塞，那柄悬浮在每个人颈项上的利剑，那道会带来毁灭与死亡的光还没开始绽放，他还来得及去阻止。有这武器的制造者的鼎力协助，他不消胆怯；有无数无辜者的性命在他身后，他不能胆怯。鲁路修不在这里，鲁路修无论如何都不会被卷进来，再没有什么值得担忧的了。倒数计时不会被逼近临界值的异常读数扰乱，装甲骑的输出功率最大化，即使行动速度比不上兰斯洛特，即使读数的准确程度赶不及与他默契到堪称心灵相通的那一人能提供的，即使从哪方面来看这次的行动都称得上是莽撞可笑且离最优解相去甚远——他看见天空在皴裂，大地在震颤，一束光将整方世界都融解了去。</p><p>他说不，我不要再看见这样的真实了。</p><p>余下的事情变得很遥远，分明是由他本人参与并主导的，他的感知却变得模糊了。如同每一次他被鲁路修的Geass所控时做出的抉择，身体行动宛如机械般精准地寻出破绽、无尽绝望中的一线生机，然后主动执行了最为高效的指令。他的意识是从更遥远的高处俯瞰着这一切，但这一次光是这样还不够。倘若他和鲁路修在最佳状态下的携手合作能铸造一次奇迹，这一次就连想要触摸奇迹的界线都很勉强。为此需要更多，将因果收束在一起，依照他的意志来强行拧往唯一的生路。纤细到随时会断裂的丝线编织作轻纱，从识海深处飘荡而出，掩盖了世界的本貌。</p><p>他想他可能已经死了一回。所有前去迎击的力量，所有被拦在后方的人们，无法被连根拔起并整个儿逃跑的都城本身，全都在这光芒下化为尘屑了。然而在那一瞬，在他将要抵达死亡之终的时刻，他还在遵循着“活下去”的指示。他的灵魂敞开来付出了全部的代价，也彻底接纳了那份诡谲的力量。人会在濒死的时刻做怎样的梦呢？常人或许会缓缓回顾过往一生，但被愿望裹挟着前行的人又如何呢？他闭上眼，再睁开时天空已然回归了寂静。他飘浮在亲手缔造的可能性之中，他沉陷下去。梦境覆写了现实，然后成为了现实。</p><p>然后几乎能将灵魂撕裂的苦楚与凄厉哀鸣倒卷回来，山呼海啸般撕扯着他的魂魄。他眼前一黑，就此失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>他沉睡了很久。也许是因为凡人的灵魂本就无法承载这样沉重的因果逆转，也许是因为他新获得的力量本就有限，拼尽一次全力就必然会落得透支的下场。他的意识浸入到了比梦境更深的深处，困在不见天日的黑暗中，就连时间的概念都模糊了。那或许就是濒死的体验，甚至感觉不到个中漫长。他再睁开眼时有些头晕乏力，眼前一片昏花，下意识地张嘴想要发声时才感觉到喉咙的干哑，这才让他隐约意识到了事情的不同寻常。</p><p>“我……怎么了？”他嘶声道，“我这是在……”</p><p>“你昏睡了整整三天。”男人的声音从旁传来，“已经过去了这么久，陛下当然察觉到了你的计划。因此你在昏迷不醒的状态下被送到了东京。”朱雀循着声源抬起头，男人面部的金属层在灯光下闪闪发亮，刺得他只得眯起眼来。“如果你能够起身了，差不多可以开始做战前准备了。”杰雷米亚说，“现在的形势相当紧张，随时都有可能在太平洋上空爆发一场决战。至于在那之前你是否要迎接陛下的问责，那就不是我能干涉的了。”</p><p>那些话语也像是从很远的地方传来的，带着深渊的回响，又被风所扯裂，以至于朱雀花了些时间才理清那些字词拼凑起来后组成的实际意思。杰雷米亚提到的几个关键词触动了他的记忆，虽然说是“记忆”有些奇怪，毕竟对于时下的他而言，那都是些还未发生的事。“达摩克利斯……？”他轻声问。男人向他缓缓点头，嘴角扯起一小抹生硬难看的笑。</p><p>“是啊。”杰雷米亚说，“在接连摧毁了三座城市之后，它总算有点像是要正面迎战的样子了。”</p><p>“什么？”朱雀眨了下眼。那些字词又变得陌生了，成为一连串无意义的起落符。他听不来，他听不懂。他的大脑已经接收到了那些话语，但就此卡住了，没能继续处理成他能消化掉的信息。什么？他茫然地瞪大双眼，金属的反光忽然变得不那么刺目了，不会比他所见过的光更为可怖。他挪动手肘，他支起身来坐靠在床头，他的肢体并不比他所以为的更加无力，但这会儿他忽然觉得它们全都派不上用场。什么？他将乞求般的目光投向杰雷米亚，男人在片刻间拧出一个既刻薄又无奈的、怜悯似的表情，旋即深深吸了一口气。</p><p>“这是在你昏迷期间发生的事情。”杰雷米亚说，“那边先后发射了三枚芙蕾雅，引爆位置分别是在……”</p><p> </p><p>滴答。</p><p>他平躺在床上，听见仿若水滴溅落的响动。他不知道它从何而来，他以为就算自己还会为谁流下一滴眼泪，也该在落地之间就蒸干了。是病床边的监测仪器发出的类似的响动吗？是哪里的输液管和针头脱离了、垂向地面时遗漏了些东西吗？又或者那是不属于此时此地的一场雨，从梦境的彼端传来了回声。淋在地面上的血，逃亡的难民在荒路上拎起的软管滴漏的油，化掉的冰，渗入老房天花板的潮气。战争的残像，战争结束之后仍然持续的残像。不，对于时下的他而言，它甚至从不曾真正结束过。</p><p>他缓缓梳理着、思索着，他咀嚼着先前遗留下来的那阵几乎将他吞噬了的剧痛。他想希望和绝望从来都只有一线之隔，他以为自己越过了那条界线，到头来却还是回到了原处。滚动的死难者的名单，坑洞中结晶化的砂砾，随便抓上一把都能将掌心硌出血来。没有遗体，没有骨屑，没有可供悼亡的墓碑群，数字都很难统计得足够精确。无数本与战争无关的人们死去了，比潘德拉贡更为无辜的地域都被卷入了进去。起因是什么？</p><p>是他做了梦。</p><p>是他根据自己的判断采取了行动。是他执意不愿将更适合做决策的人拉进这重迷雾里。是他理所当然地以为自己的做法不会让事态变得更坏，即使真的铸成了某种意义上的悲剧，也一定会以某种形式起到相对积极的效用。他怎么敢这样认为呢？即使是在梦境中所见到的别处的自己，即使已经成为了ZERO，都无法保证能够顺利地应对每一次的困境。在无人牵引方向的情况下，他凭什么认为自己就能获得最终的胜果呢？</p><p>然而没有人来怪罪他。没有人知晓实情。即使决战近在眼前，也没有人把他从床铺上赶下去。修奈泽尔的行动模式对于所有人来说都是不可预知的，引爆芙蕾雅的地点是选在潘德拉贡也好，选在别处也罢，都不是自作主张留下防守的零之骑士所能控制的。所有人都会这么想，就连他这次的协助者也是如此。你只是没能阻止他而已，妮娜说。但既然你一直昏迷不醒，事实上也没人知道他的下一个攻击点会选在哪，这也是没有办法的事。</p><p>她也离开了病房，去为接下来的正面碰撞做更多准备。骑士目送她的背影消失，随后闭着了眼。他又听见水声，滴答垂落，仿佛来源于一片虚无中的着落点，一面镜子似的湖泊，积存着深黑的影子，凝缩成无法抹消的恐惧、愤怒与不甘，末了都化为低沉的哀叹。他想就是这样了、就是这样了，人们不知道我的恶行，人们不知道苦果皆是我亲手酿造的。从很久很久以前开始，直到我还没来得及踏足的未来——他们不知道他们为之欢呼的英雄从来都不是英雄。</p><p>但我知道。但我记得。所有的梦魇都还留存在我这里，所有的悲苦和遗憾也都不会被忘怀。这样的人该如何走向明日呢？</p><p>他直挺挺地躺着，一动不动，一声不吭，不去听、不去看，过滤了隔绝了身畔的一切，像一具还没死透的尸体。不知道过了多久，终于有活人的体温碰到他，他这才重整开眼，在实际看清来人的脸孔之前就已经知晓了答案。“朱雀？”那个人轻声叫他，“你没事吗？”他鼻腔一酸，干哑的喉咙也缩紧了一瞬，但还是帮助他吐出了对方的名字。</p><p>“……鲁路修。”他说。</p><p>那个人就坐在他的床畔，手掌轻缓地抚摸着他的前额。“我派人为你检查过了，你的身体指标都还正常，但是脑电波活动的读数很奇怪，所以你一直无法醒来是——果然是因为那个Geass吗？”在确认他是醒着的之后，鲁路修先是表情一缓，旋即面露忧色，“是有什么后遗症吗？它开始侵蚀你的意识了？你肯定是在湮灭芙蕾雅的时候动用它的力量了，之前都没事的，但偏偏这次……”</p><p>“鲁路修。”他加重咬字，嘴里发苦，“不是因为你。”</p><p>是因为我，他想。我又让事情变得更糟了。我引入了不可控的变量，我让修奈泽尔改变了主意，我让灾祸以别的更为严重的形式发生了。总是我。试图纠正什么，试图改变什么，然后很快就发现自己尽是在做无用功。他的嘴唇在发抖，他忽然就说不出更多能够用于解释或自辩的话语了。这时鲁路修忽然弯下腰来，抱住了他露在被单外没有盖好的半身。没有责怪，没有训斥，没有加紧逼问。活人的体温宽慰了他，让他的情绪逐渐趋于平静，但深处的涡旋始终没有消失。</p><p>“我做了一个梦。”朱雀喃喃道，“我以为那就是最坏的结果。我以为只要我提前采取了应对措施，我就能普通地回避掉那样的结局了。”</p><p>——但我不行。我做不到。或许所有的命运都是已被编织好的，想要抽出一根断裂的丝线，就会害得别处也出现破损。常人无法与自身的命运抗争，只会倒卧在艰难前行的路途当中。当然世事无绝对，的确存在能够引发真正意义上的奇迹的人，而那个人从来都不是、也不会变成是我。</p><p>他又看见辽阔的荒漠。沙尘，空洞，死城。没能被阻止的祸乱，没能被及时解决的严重事态。袭击，陷阱，捕获。结果他什么也不曾做对，无法保护好得来不易的和平，也无法依照自己的意愿来终结战争。他弯起手臂，抱住了伏在身上的人略显单薄的腰背。他逐渐停止了发抖，他开始笑，他将手臂上抬、让拥着他的人从他身上起来了，他望向那双深邃美丽的眼睛，近乎痴迷地从中寻找着他不曾拥有的事物。他想是了，倘若这才是我应当被赋予的使命，这才是我唯一能做出的妥当的选择。他坐直起来，又就这么跪坐着躬下身去。</p><p>“……陛下。皇帝陛下。”他低喃道，“我恳请您为我们带来最终的胜利。”</p><p>纱雾又出现了，悄无声息地弥散开来，捕获了他周身的一切，捕获了近在咫尺的年轻帝王。他低垂着头颈，以为他们两人都已陷入沙流，被困得连足踝都无法多提起一寸，但也因此不会再悄无声息地消失在天空的尽头了。他的身体微微颤栗着，他开始想要尖叫流泪而不是保持缄默。然后某一刻起，混乱的心绪消失了，沙流般的沉滞感也淡去了，那个人没有伸手将他扶起，而是就这么端正地立在他前方，对着他开了口。</p><p>“那么抬起头来，枢木卿。”皇帝说道，口吻中带着几分倨傲，“我承诺我会得到最终的胜利，但为此我也需要我的骑士提早做好准备。达摩克利斯已经摆出了临战态势，留给我们的时间不多了。”</p><p> </p><p>魔女已经走到了门口，忽然间顿住了脚步，没有整身转向他而是就这么微微侧过脸来。她的背影拉伸出一片窈窕的黢黑，她的长发像自由生长的翠蔓，将人绊入森林的深处。“我有必要提醒你一些事。”她说，“首先，你不见得能捏造出所谓的理想的皇帝。再次，我对那种自命不凡的家伙也毫无看护的兴趣。”</p><p>“这无所谓。”骑士说，“陛下会自己拿捏主意的。我要做的只是打消他独自离去的念头将他留下，此外任何多余的事我都不会去做。”</p><p>他迎上她略带嘲弄的眼神，她像是在叹息，也像是在可怜他。“拿到了这样的力量，却不打算将自己送上更高的位置吗？”她扬起下颌，“要是你能再积极些，说不定能将整座城市乃至整个国度都给拖进去呢。”</p><p>“那是不必要的。”骑士说。那只会叫事态进一步恶化，皆因所有的诅咒与恶果都牵系在他的身上。他坐得更直了些，他不再看她，而是重新望向皇帝日常起居的空间。他环视一圈，从散落的文件纸页到翻倒的棋盘，半开的衣柜中悬挂着的礼服露出了一角，权杖与长剑都存放在别处。他想起他半跪在殿上的那一日，点过后颈与肩头，承下骑士的封礼，坠在手中的分量发沉。他想是了、被授予剑的人本就不该让它的锋芒转向身后需被守护的一方。</p><p>“我会成为他最忠诚的臣下。”他缓缓说，“他所需要的力量，他所握住的剑。他的武器，他的附庸，甚至是他的奴仆。我不介意。”他扯了下嘴角，话已至此他反而想得更通透了些。“不，我希望如此——我需要他彻底贯彻他的意志。”</p><p>C.C.就此离开了，没有和他或鲁路修以外的任何一人正式道别。她只是简单地收拾了行李，和皇帝本人碰了一面，随后就带着拖箱走出了潘德拉贡。朱雀想去求证她是否透露了些什么，可鲁路修表现得对内因一概不知，仅仅是抱怨了几句“那个女人真是任性又麻烦”。</p><p>事实上他显得有些沮丧，但他也没法在这种消极情绪中沉浸太久。皇帝还有很多事要做，追查逃跑的修奈泽尔的下落，进一步清洗身在帝国核心的前首相派。涉及到皇室血系之间的冲突的战事进一步引发了民间的不安，倘若鲁路修要在这位置上继续待下去，他们就不能对此坐视不理。还有很多事要做，想到这点甚至会让人感到安心。留下一个战争还未正式结束的理由，就能将念想给维持下去，如此日积月累，再怎么意志坚定的人也会不自觉地遗忘最初踏上这条道路的理由。</p><p>还有余下的能以更为温和的手段弥补的遗憾。当统治世界的方针从根源上发生了改变，就不消那样果决地斩断所有昔日的温情了。于是残疾的皇女没有被投入监牢，而是被安置在花园中；于是他所击败的对手没有落得更糟的下场，或许有将一日红莲的机师与曾经的圆桌也会在封闭但安逸的环境中忘记与皇帝作对的理由，继而能将他们的战力收归己用。那么分别和背弃都不会再发生了，那么往后用于留住那个人的世界或许会变得更温柔些。</p><p>枢木朱雀的梦还在持续。飘向更高阔处，飘向冻结的湖泊、虚无的彼岸，去到无数徘徊着未能消散的魂灵之中。他想他多少明白了些什么，譬如这份力量的由来，譬如它真正的意义所在。C之世界，或随便什么别的叫法，令他得以借助梦境触到更高层次的本源。而这样的接触是无比危险的，会引发魔女的警觉，甚至会引来不属于当下时空的、“外侧”的注意。他已经见过那些个可能性了，他知道必然会有它们悉数成真的世界存在于虚空之外。他知道的，他结识过不同的自己。他在梦境深处仰起头来，笔直地望向边界的彼端。他感觉得到沉浸在睡梦中的自己的心跳，他知道自己正面对着的是谁。</p><p>我做了错事，他轻声说。我在那一战里失败了。</p><p>当代价过于沉重的时候，拯救本身就成为了微不足道的。所以唯独是他不会对自己取得的任何成就沾沾自喜。终其一生他都要与那些血与火的烙印为伍，就算他藏起面容、抛掉名姓，也不可能做到真正宽恕自己。你又如何呢？他想。踏出了那一步、自以为完成了蜕变，到头来还是没有任何根本性的改变。为自身的无能而犹疑，宁可将本不该属于自己的东西交付出去，无法再承受下一次败北，为此宁可变得更加不择手段一些。有些事是无法独自做到的，有些愿景是不能依靠特定的某个人之外的别人来描绘的。</p><p>——你是明白的吧？你分明就能感同身受吧？</p><p> </p><p>他走在凹陷的荒漠之中，足下是结晶化的沙壤与暴露出的石岩。天空上阴云密布，不知何时又起了风。开拓出的人工河道与人造林都不见了，花卉、蜂蝶与鸣唱的鸟儿也消失了。他驻步眺望，在一阵风沙散去后，忽而捕捉到了一个困在轮椅上的熟悉身形。</p><p>娜娜莉茫然地瞪着眼，就好像她又不能正常视物了。他走近她，将手掌搭到轮椅的靠背顶端，她忽然惊了一下，直到他开口叫了她的名字才恢复平静。“这是什么地方？”她问他。男人叹了口气，心说这实在不是什么令人愉快的场景。</p><p>“这是我的梦境。”他告诉她，“没事的。就算零之骑士再怎么发疯，也不会真的伤到你。”</p><p>他说的话听似矛盾，娜娜莉却明显是懂了。她轻轻点头，眼里的迷茫之色未消。她或许还没意识到这是经历过毁灭式洗礼的潘德拉贡原址，或许猜想到了、但还不知晓个中深意。“我找不到他了。”她小声说。男人屈起手指，用指背捋顺了一绺她被风吹乱的头发。</p><p>“他的本意应该不是要把你困住，所以你还留在容易被找到的梦境外围。他自己多半是藏进了更深处吧。”他告诉她，旋即禁不住苦笑了一下，“说得也是啊，我从来都是只会把最重的枷锁留在自己的脖子上。”</p><p>娜娜莉的眼睫抖动了两下，这回她看上去也不太明白了。她扭过头，想要看向他的眼睛，却在完整看清他的模样时怔住了。她张着嘴迟疑了片刻，明显没有完全跟上状况。“朱雀，”随后她低声道，“你这是……”</p><p>“嘘。”作ZERO打扮的男人竖起一根手指来，搭放在了被面罩遮挡住的唇前，“至少对你来说，现在还不是时候。”</p><p>他将她推得离风沙狂乱处更远了些，然后将她留在原地，自行迈步走向了长久不息的风暴。他感受得到她投注来的目光，凝在自己的后背处，伴着几分惊愕与几分似有所悟，但还不等她表露出更为鲜明的悲哀情绪，他的身形就已经没入了风暴的边缘。余下的就连阴云与荒漠也不是了，只剩下无光的深渊，将希冀悉数吞噬了去，如绝望之影般蔓延到很远的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>